Son Gohan: Planeta Vegeta
by miulerdrouski
Summary: Ahí estaba Gohan, en un planeta que no es el suyo, pero si el de su padre, donde está su orígen, así como el de el, Goten, Trunks y Sobre todo el Príncipe Vegeta. Los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a esta travesía eran recuerdos vividos, frescos, ¡Maldición!, el invento que creo junto con Bulma resultó en un Éxito Rotundo, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

**_Capitulo 0:_**

**_Prólogo_**

Teniendo 21 años, Son Gohan había experimentado bastante, a tan corta edad, el habia experimentado la muerte de su padre dos veces, peleas con sujetos temibles que te matarían sin problema o remordimiento alguno, conoció mucha gente poderosa, curiosa y graciosa, pero los últimos 4 años habían sido una locura.

Primero un ser rosado es liberado de su sueño, conoce a una chica que le empezó a interesar, conoce al supremo Kaio-Shin, viaja el planeta Supremo, su padre revive gracias al alma del Kaio-Shin que hacia en la espada con la que entrenaba, alcanza la Fase tres del super Saiyajin, no siendo suficiente, Rō Kaio-Shin le da un estado aún más poderoso que mezcla la fuerza de sus tres transformaciónes, y como casi una broma, le vuelve a crecer su cola de Ozaru, todo ese plus de poder casi lo cegaba, pero pudo contenerse, venció al ser rosado que había aniquilado casi a toda la humanidad, revivieron a todos, por fin había acabado esa travesía.

Gohan era el Guerrero más poderoso del Universo, o eso creían, después pasaron varias cosas más locas, terminó sus estudios, seguía entrenando, se caso con la chica de nombre Videl, paso un año y se divorciaron, después pasó lo más loco que pudo haber imaginado.

Después de divorciarse y terminar con el corazón roto, llega un Dios a la fiesta de Bulma junto a su Ángel, que resulta ser su Maestro, derrota a Goku, Vegeta y los demás, Gohan fue el único que le pudo dar pelea, pero aún así era absurdo creer en una victoria, el Dios estaba ahí por una leyenda más absurda que la del Súper Saiyajin, un Super Saiyajin Dios, es de locos pensar en algo así, aún así, con las esferas del dragón que había reunido Bulma, Shénlóng les dijo que es y cómo conseguir tal transformación, lamentablemente necesitaban 6 Sayajins de corazón puro y solo eran 5, o eso creían, Bulma estaba embarazada, así que con la posibilidad, trataron de hacer el ritual, lo consiguieron, al principio fallaron, pues Gohan había sido el elegido, pero al no ser un Saiyajin Puro, no pudo acceder a esta transformación, sin embargo Gokú se puso a la cabeza y enfrentó al Dios de la destrucción Bills.

Todo se calmó, Bills regreso a su planeta satisfecho por su pelea, Gohan y los demás siguieron con la fiesta, después todo se puso muy calmado, o eso creían, Bills se interesó en Gohan, el poder que demostró no era ninguna broma, cuando peleó con el, pudo sentir como su nivel de pelea aumentaba hasta que su Ki se empezó a tornar Divino.

Goku y Vegeta se fueron a entrenar con Whiss, Gohan siguió con sus investigaciones, en ocasiones visitaba a Bulma hasta que ella le dio un trabajo junto a ella, así comenzaron a crear algo muy interesante, los días y meses pasaron, hasta que un conocido y odiado rival apareció, Gohan no estaba en buenos términos con el.

Freezer había regresado y más poderoso que nunca, lo que él no sabía, era que había alguien ahí para ponerlo en su lugar, Gohan junto con los demas Guerreros Z enfrentaron al ejército de Freezer, El Emperador del Universo había conseguido una transformación muy poderosa, Gohan pudo hacerle frente y frenarlo, el desgaste de la transformación de Freezer fue su victoria, terminó matándolo, conocía la mañas de esa alimaña.

Sin darse cuenta, Bills, Whiss, Goku y Vegeta estaban ahí de espectadores, Bills se interesó más en el, así, lo tomo de discípulo, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Whiss como a los demás.

Después de eso, Bulma con la ayuda de Whiss que estaba de visita por la comida de la tierra, dio a luz a su hija Bura, Gohan entreno durante 5 meses con Bills, 20 años tenía el azabache cuando una vez más, superó por mucho tanto a Vegeta como a Goku, salvo que esté no podía transformarse en Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin, pero tenía Ki Divino, mantenía su estado todo el tiempo volviéndose en algo habitual.

Bulma y Gohan trabajaron en una Máquina de tiempo y de Multi-Dimensiones, en ese tiempo sucedió algo que nunca imaginó Gohan... Ni nadie, Vegeta le contó todo acerca de sus raíces, su orígen, si antes estaba enojado con Freezer ahora lo estaba más.

Llegó un Torneo, creado por Zeno-Sama, fue un torneo de mucha tensión y peligro, pero el Universo 7 salió victorioso gracias a los tres Saiyajins, Gohan había demostrado el porqué era el alumno personal del Dios de la Destrucción Bills.

Pasaron dos meses, Bulma y Gohan habían terminado la máquina, orgullosos, los dos festejaron junto a los demás, la curiosidad para Gohan terminó por ceder.

En el lugar donde tenían la máquina, Gohan ingreso el año y lugar que quería ver, ahí estaba, un planeta de nombre Vegeta, podía ver lo que hacían todos los Saiyajins, parecían tan comunes, no eran una amenaza o eso creía el, sabía bien por las historias de Vegeta que eran la raza mas peligrosa del Universo, tan solo debía de verlos a ellos, si todos los demás Saiyajins hubieran alcanzado tal nivel de poder, tal vez el universo hubiera sucumbido por los Saiyajins.

-"Esto es increíble"- Se dijo a sí mismo Gohan, Admiraba con lujo y detalle todo lo que sucedía en ese planeta de donde proviene su padre y Vegeta.

-"No juegues con fuego Gohan"- El azabache se volteó para ver a su compañera y jefa, ahí estaba Bulma con una botella de vino y cargando a Bura, la pequeña de Cabello Azul sonreía a más no poder al ver al azabache -"¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar celebrando nuestro logro"- Bulma se sentó en la silla más cercana que tenia, dejó la botella de Vino en una de las tantas mesas de esa habitación.

-"Lo siento Bulma, la curiosidad me gano, y desde que Vegeta me contó sobre nuestra raza, eh estado ansioso por saber cómo eran"- El azabache se acercó a Bulma, tomo en sus brazos a Bura quien empezó reír.

-"Así que por tal motivo, aceleraste el trabajó, se supone debía ser terminado en 5 meses más, pero acortar tanto tiempo, la verdad me sorprendió, incluso después de entrenar con el señor Bills, no dejaste de trabajar teóricamente"- No lo parecía, pero Bulma estaba muy preocupada por Gohan, de hecho todos lo estaban, desde su divorcio, solo duerme lo mínimo y siempre está ocupado con algo, es como si lo hiciera a propósito para no pensar en ella -"Gohan, ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de huir?"- El azabache vio a Bulma con una mirada sería y algo apagada -"Eso pasó hace ya casi 3 años, y apesar de eso, no te diste tiempo de llorar o aclarar tus sentimientos, se que pasaron muchas cosas después de eso, pero tú..."- Antes de continuar, Gohan le entrego a Bura, estaba por irse, pero Bulma lo agarro de su saco -" Di algo, no solo te quedes callado, todo este tiempo has estado sufriendo en silencio y en secreto"- Gohan no decía nada, no era como que debía decirle algo, pero la encaró, se dio la vuelta y la vió.

-"Bulma... Tengo una hija"- Aquella confesión, había dejado sin habla a la peliazul, los ojos de Gohan parecían vacíos, su mirada se tornaba triste, Bulma no reaccionaba por tales fuertes palabras -" Esa misma expresión tenía yo el día que me enteré, tengo una hija, la cual nunca conoceré, tengo prohibido verla..."- Gohan se sentó en una silla cercana a Bulma, la pequeña Bura trataba de alcanzar a Gohan estirando sus bracitos -" La razón de nuestro separación fue debido a otro hombre, un ex de Videl, su primer amor, tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando nos separamos, no me di cuenta de ello, me enteré que tenía una hija cuando la volví a ver por casualidad... Ella..."- Antes de continuar Bulma lo interrumpió.

-"¿Cómo sabes que es tu hija y no de ese sujeto? ¿Cómo sabes que Videl no te fue infiel con el durante tu matrimonio?"- Se veía furiosa, tan furiosa, que Gohan podía jurar, que quería matar a Videl, el azabache dio una sonrisa leve y una leve risa.

-"Esas mismas preguntas me las hice yo, y tan pronto como las pensé, se esfumaron, la pequeña tiene un Ki más haya del de un humano común, y su presencia se siente como la de Goten y Trunks, asi como Bura, ella es mi hija..."- Bura trato de llamar la atención de Gohan, lo logro y la volvió a cargar, Gohan le dio una sonrisa, solo que se veía amargura en ella.

-" ¡ESA MALDITA! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?!" AHORA MISMO HARE QUE LA BUSQUEN Y NOS DE UNA EXPLICACIÓN"- Bulma estaba por llamar a alguien por su reloj, pero antes de que eso pasará, Gohan la interrumpió miéntras jugaba con las manitas de Bura.

-"¿Para que hacerlo? Nuestro matrimonio terminó de la mejor manera, además, ella tiene una orden donde estipula que no puedo ver a mi hija hasta que tenga 18, no puedo hacer nada Bulma, o al menos no quiero hacer nada que perjudique la vida de mi hija"- Ahí estaban, por fin las lágrimas que había guardado estaban cayendo una por una, su mirada daba al techo, la pequeña Bura jugaba con la corbata, Bulma fruncía el seño y apretaba sus puños con furia, se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Gohan, nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba guardando todo ese tiempo -"Siento como mis hombros pesan por llevar la carga de proteger al planeta y ahora al universo, el señor Bills quiere que me vaya con el a su planeta y entrenarme para convertirme en un Hakai-Shin, la verdad no sé que es lo que quiero, al principio quería construir está máquina para volver con Videl y desaparecer a su ex novio antes de que lo viera, o no haberme casado con ella, pero ahora lo único que quiero es dejar de sentirme derrotado, triste y hundido... estoy enojado todo el tiempo... Yo... No... Yo... No quiero sentir esto Bulma... "- Ahí estaba el azabache llorando mientras la pequeña peliazul y la mayor, tenían una cara de preocupación.

-"Gohan... No tenía idea de lo que cargabas, nunca imaginé que tuvieras una hija... Aún que ahora comprendo porqué quieres tanto a Bura... Solo sacá todo lo que tienes dentro, todo este tiempo lo has mantenido en secreto... No es justo que siendo una persona tan dulce y fuerte, no te permitas llorar ahora que eres adulto, antes llorabas todo el tiempo, y no es malo, es algo bueno, todos debemos llorar y tratar de superar esa tristeza"- Bulma posó sus manos en los hombros de Gohan, el azabache la miró, Bulma abrazo al azabache y a la pequeña Peliazul.

-"De todos modos, no es como que sea el fin del mundo ¿Verdad?"- Le pregunto Gohan algo Sarcástico a Bulma.

-"Lo dice quién la ah salvado ya más veces que Goku"- Un leve golpe fue el que recibió Gohan en su cabeza de parte de la peliazul.

-"Si... El niño llorón ahora es el más fuerte del universo 7 ¡Quién lo diría!"- Bulma vio con una ceja levantada.

-"Eso fue sarcasmo otra vez ¿Verdad?"- Gohan negó con su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a Bulma.

-"Es verdad, Whiss dice que estoy volviéndome más fuerte conforme entreno con el señor Bills, Puede que ya soporte un enfrentamiento con el 60% de su poder"- Bulma le sonrió, Bura estaba cerrando y abriendo sus ojos, síntoma de que ya estaba por dormirse.

-" Eres impresionante Gohan, 21 años, El investigador más famoso del Mundo, Científico reconocido a la par de Bulma Brief, y Además el más fuerte del Universo, ella se lo pierde, se fuerte, consigue a alguien más, alguien que si te valore y te ame, y soporta los años por venir hasta poder ver a tu hija, ahora vengo, Bura necesita dormír, cuando regrese, seguiremos hablando sobre..."- Gohan interrumpió a Bulma, le entrego a Bura.

-"Es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso Bulma, lo siento, pero no quiero hablar más de ello, no es que no te tenga confianza, pero es un tema muy delicado para mi, hablaremos de otra cosa si tú quieres, pero de eso, es todo lo que sabrás, lo siento Bulma"- Gohan se dio la vuelta y volvió a la máquina.

-"Entiendo, ahora vuelvo Gohan, no hagas nada tonto, sirve vino, aún estamos celebrando"- Bulma salió del Taller junto con Bura ya plenamente dormida.

Veía con asombro el planeta de los Saiyajins, quería ir y experimentar la vida de ellos, de verdad quería saber sobre los orígenes de los Saiyajins, el portal mostraba varias ubicaciones, la aldea, el castillo, incluso mostraba una parte del planeta con Fauna hermosa, y en ella, ya hacia una Saiyajin tomando un baño en la fuente natural, Gohan apartó la vista un momento, sus mejillas ardían en un sonrojo sin fin, poco a poco volvió la vista al portal, aún estaba la imagen centrada en la Saiyajin, cabello azabache al igual que el, ojos color naranja, piel ligeramente bronceada, su cola de Ozaru bailaba de un lado a otro, su cuerpo esculpido por una diosa.

-"Es Hermosa..."- Dijo Gohan para si mismo, se deleitaba con ver a esa Saiyajin.

-"Tomando un consejo rápido ¿eh?"- Gohan salto del susto, Bulma había llegado y observaba lo que veía Gohan -" las Saiyajins si que son algo que admirar, no se por que, pero tengo ganas de golpear a Vegeta"- Bulma tenía una vena saltada y su rostro era adornado por un muy fruncido ceño.

-" Vamos Bulma, se quedó contigo, es lo que importa, vamos a seguir la celebración, Vamos, Vamos"- Gohan empujaba a Bulma hacia la silla donde había estado sentada, dio un último vistazo de aquella Saiyajin, de verdad era hermosa.

Así los dos científicos más renombrados, empezaron a tomar hasta que en aquel taller se escuchaban cánticos, la tolerancia de alcohol ya estaba en su límite, aún así seguían tomando, todo era risa y diversión.

-"Vaya... Se terminó... la última... Bote... Botella... de v-vino"- Gohan lanzó la botella atrás de el, bebió hasta la última gota de su copa, Bulma ya estaba casi abatida, solo era cuestión de minutos, no, segundos, olvidenlo, terminó durmiendo ahora mismo -" Qui-Quiero un poso ¿Poso? ¡Jaja! Poco, si, ¡Poco! Más de vi... no... Creo... que... vi un...a botella por donde la máquina"- Gohan se levantó de su silla tambaleando de un lado al otro, parecía un ciervo recién parido,

Tratando de buscar la botella, sin darse cuenta de sus pasos, tropezó con la botella que había tirado anteriormente, estaba por caer dentro del portal que lo mandaría a donde el planeta Vegeta, es decir muchos años atrás, con sus sentidos aturdidos fue casi imposible reaccionar, salvo que reaccionó solo para que antes de entrar al portal lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki que iba directo al núcleo y computadora de la máquina, al momento de entrar la ráfaga dio de lleno, haciendo una explosión que despertó a Bulma muy alarmada.

-"¡¿Pero que...?! ¡¿GOHAN!?"- Bulma despertó alerta, incluso el alcohol había desaparecido de su sistema, vio la máquina destrozada, y no veía al azabache por ningún lado.

Se levantó y fue hasta la máquina, Vegeta entró rápido al taller al sentir una leve explosión.

-"BULMA ¡¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE?!"- Grito Preocupado por su querida Bulma.

-"¡Vegeta! ¡¿Puedes sentir el Ki de Gohan?!"- Le pregunto la Peliazul a su querido Vegeta.

-" Su Ki... "- Vegeta Se concentró y no podía detectar el Ki de Gohan -"No lo encuentro, Bulma ¡¿Que es lo sucede?"- Le pregunto algo consternado el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-"Gohan... Atravesó el portal de la máquina... El... El tal vez... Ahora mismo está en el planeta Vegeta de hace 36 años"- Bulma veía alarmada a su querido Vegeta, por otro lado el príncipe, estaba aturdido, algo eufórico.

-"Ese mocoso... Fue al planeta Vegeta... Si mal no recuerdo es donde todo termino... Freezer está por ser el que tome la decisión de exterminar el planeta vegeta... Pero... BULMA ¡¿COMO PUDIERON OCULTARME QUE HABÍAN HECHO UNA MAQUINA ASÍ?!"- Bulma frunció el seño y se acercó a Vegeta peligrosamente.

-"¡CÁLLATE! NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ACARICIARTE EL EGO VEGETA, GOHAN PODRIA TERMINAR POR DESAPARECER, TODOS NOSOTROS, SI CAMBIA ALGO EN LA ANIQUILACIÓN DEL PLANETA VEGETA...nosotros nunca nos conoceríamos... O tal vez... Puede que abra otra línea de tiempo... ¡Aghhhh! NO LO SE"- Después del regaño hacia su esposo, Bulma empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

Vegeta solo veía a su esposa y después centro su atención en la maquina arruinada.

-"(Si haces una línea de tiempo alterna, asegúrate de Matar a Freezer, a su padre y todo su maldito ejército, no dejes que la raza de los Sayajins perezca, ¡Gohan!)"- Fue el pensamiento de Vegeta, quería venganza por lo de su planeta, su hogar, su orígen, su raza, su padre.

Ahí estaba Gohan, cayendo en picada, maldición, sus sentidos estaban idos, pero parecía féliz, sus ojos apreciaban el hermoso cielo estrellado del planeta donde estaba por caer, se podían ver muchas estrellas, una especie de Aurora Boreal, simplemente Bello, la brisa fría y la caída rápida, estaban despertando sus sentidos, casi a 50 metros de colapsar en el suelo rocoso, detuvo su caer abruptamente, pero tan pronto terminó de caer, sus sentidos volvieron a fallarle y termino callendo, al menos el impacto fue menor, solo un pequeño estruendo se escucho, nada de que alarmarse.

Gohan se reincorporo, vio a su alrededor, ahí estaba, en el mismo valle donde había visto aquella Saijayin.

-"Este lugar... "- Dio unos cuantos pasos, se sentó debajo de un árbol -" Por ahora dormiré... Tendré que bajar mi Ki hasta el punto de ser una basura, No puedo hacer nada mas, ¡Rayos! Espero que mi llegada no interrumpa con el orden natural de nuestro tiempo... Y no puedo asegurar que haga una línea alterna sin alterar a la mía"- Con esas últimas palabras observó de nuevo el cielo estrellado y quedó dormido.

Una sacudida, no, más bien parecía que estaba siendo cargado, Gohan empezó abrir sus ojos, los rayos del sol empezaron a deslumbrar sus ojos, la mañana había llegado hace más de 4 horas, un dolor de cabeza llegó a el tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron por completo e hicieron contacto con la luz, se olvidó de ese dolor al verse siendo cargado por un hombre con una armadura como la de Nappa, el nivel de ese Saiyajin era por lo mucho de 450, Soldado de clase baja, esas deducciones eran a las que llegó Gohan, según lo dicho por Vegeta, los soldados de clase baja empezaban desde los 250 a 950, se movió para que aquel Saijayin lo bajará, pero contrario a lo que quería, el Saiyajin lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

-"Será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido, mocoso idiota"- Gohan se resigno, no dijo nada, solo dio un leve suspiro.

Podía escapar sin ningún esfuerzo, pero no valía la pena, además, llamar la atención tan temprano no era nada bueno, debía permanecer desapercibido todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

De pronto sintío más Ki's, uno era muy elevado, más que todos los demás, tal vez, el sujeto perteneciente a ese Ki...

-"Rey Vegeta, Aquí está el sujeto del que le hablamos"- Gohan fue bajado sin delicadeza, incluso lo aventaron al piso, dándose un buen golpe de imprevisto.

Enfrente de el ya hacia un hombre no muy alto, lo que de verdad le sorprendió al azabache fue ver que ese sujeto, se parecía mucho a Vegeta, demasiado.

-"Que ropas más raras, ¡¿Quién Diablos eres?!"- Pregunto el Rey sereno, aún que amenazante.

-"Rey Vegeta, Soy Son Gohan, un Saiyajin de clase baja"- El Rey alzó una ceja, de su lado izquierdo llevaba un Scouter, o rastreador, activó el dispositivo el cual empezó a calcular el nivel de poder de Gohan, el cual marco un mísero y asqueroso 5, sin decir algo, el Rey Vegeta alzó su mano y amenazó a Gohan con matarlo, una ráfaga de Ki se estaba formando en su palma derecha.

-"Dime la verdad, traes esas raras ropas, no tienes cola y encima tienes un nivel de pelea de 5, ¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!"- El Rey estaba por lanzar su ataque, pero de pronto, una cola se asomó desde atrás del azabache.

-"Discúlpeme Rey Vegeta, no era mi intención hacerlo enojar o quitarle el tiempo, las ropas que llevo son hechas por mi, como le expliqué soy un Saijayin de clase baja, no soy una amenaza"- El ataque del Rey Vegeta se disipó, se dio la vuelta y observo al sujeto que lo había sacado de sus comodidades, se acercó a él y lo ahorcó levantandolo del suelo.

-"Me hicieron perder mi tiempo por una maldita basura Saiyan, pagaran su osadía"- El Rey mató al sujeto que ahorcaba y al que cargo a Gohan, solo con una ataque de Ki lo termino matando en una explosión.

-"(Es un despiadado, no me sorprendería que tratara de matarme a mí también)"- Gohan estaba alerta, pero el Rey se dio la vuelta y se fue a su castillo, el azabache dio un suspiro y se levantó.

Sintió como alguien llegaba desde su espalda con intenciones de someterlo, rápido giro y vio a una mujer de cabello largo, con una especie de tiara en su frente con una joya central, una capa y una armadura reveladora, "Sargento" fue el pensamiento de Gohan antes de sentir un golpe en su abdomen, fingió que le dolió y cerró los ojos.

Aquella mujer lo empezó a jalar de su brazo, arrastrándolo por todo el lugar hasta donde tenía planeado llevarlo, sentía como su traje se empezaba a rasgar y por ende a destrozar, pobre pedazo de tela caro, si Bulma viera las condiciones de el traje que le compró, estaría más que muerto.

Seguía siendo arrastrado, habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos de puro lastre, ya se estaba hartando, hasta que siento como dejó de jalarlo, solo que su pie seguía prisionero de la mano de aquella mujer, escucho una puerta abrirse, de nuevo fue jalado, escucho como se cerró la puerta y sintió como una pequeña hebra de su cabello quedó atascado en la puerta, sintió como fue desprendido, cerró más fuerte sus párpados, le había dolido perder ese pequeño fragmento de ADN.

Se escuchaban ruidos de laboratorio, y eso no era nada bueno, Gohan decidió abrir los ojos, poso su mirada en la mujer que le jalaba.

-"Por fin dejas de fingir, dejar que una Mujer te traiga a rastras, Patético"- Sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a Gohan, ya se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho que fingía estar desmayado.

Su Pie por fin dejó de ser prisionero, La mujer se dio la vuelta para verlo, Gohan se levantó, sintió su espalda, tenia algo de polvo, sin mencionar que su traje ya no servía, sin más, decidió hacer lo más sensato según el, se quitó la parte superior de su traje quedando desnudo del torso, sin vergüenza alguna, la Sargento se le quedaba viendo, un buen pedazo de Saiyajin, lo inspeccionaba meticulosamente, le agradaba mucho lo que veía, aún que había algo que le molestaba.

-"Para ser alguien que no puede ni pelear, tienes un cuerpo de un guerrero de élite, es algo raro, solo tienes un nivel de pelea de 5, mi golpe no te afecto, incluso alguien cerca de las 3,500 unidades habría escupido saliva o sangre, pero tú sólo cerraste los ojos y pusiste una expresión poco convincente de dolor"- Gohan se puso algo nervioso, las deducciones de la Sargento estaban llendo a una conclusión que lo pondría en un mal predicamento -" De todos modos es una lástima, si fueras alguien de Élite, serías un perfecto candidato para procrear, sígueme"- Un suspiro de alivio y otro de vergüenza salió de Gohan, siguió a la Sargento, el lugar se veía muy calmado, solo los típicos ruidos de un laboratorio, al adentrarse más, pudo escuchar a varios Saiyajins.

-"Llegamos, aún siendo una basura de clase recolectora, necesitas una armadura y un Scouter, eres un Saijayin, por ende aún puedes convertirte en Ozaru, en ocasiones se te enviará a algún planeta de bajo nivel para que lo conquistes junto a otros de tu mismo nivel, por lo que se, eres alguien no registrado, nadie sabe de ti, sin embargo, no tenemos tiempo para interrogar, necesitamos más fuerzas en el ejército, pero si tratas de traicionarnos, tendrás una muerte lenta, ¿Entendiste?"- La sargento se acercó muy amenazante a Gohan, el por otro lado se quedó tranquilo y asintió -" Bien, Cuando termines de cambiarte esas extrañas ropas que traes, te darán más instrucciones y tú sector de trabajo, también tendrás un registro, todo lo que hagas, donde estés o lo que digas, el rastreador nos lo dirá"- La sargento se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Gohan con la mirada de todos los presentes sobre de el.

Sin más entró a la habitación y se empezó a quitar lo que le faltaba de ropa, delante de el ya había una armadura, sin más, se la puso, estaba algo incómodo por las miradas de todos, era algo normal, suponía el, las palabras de la Sargento eran verdad, era alguien desconocido.

-"Es cómoda, excepto por la malla, está muy apretada"- Dio un suspiro y se acercó a la salida, ahí habían dos sujetos en bata de laboratorio.

-" ¡Tu nombre! "- Exigió el sujeto que estaba a su derecha, un hombre de tamaño promedió, con un Ki sobre las 600 unidades.

-"Gohan"- Cuando dio su nombre, los dos hombres se vieron entre sí.

-"¿Ese es un nombre para un Saijayin?"- Pregunto el hombre de la izquierda, era casi de fuerte que el otro sujeto.

-" No estás en el Sistema, ¡Parhus! ¿Cuál es su nivel de pelea?"- El sujeto de nombre Parhus, activó su Scouter y Al ver el mísero 5 se empezó a reír.

-"Solo es una basura, su nivel de pelea es de 5"- Todos en la habitación se empezaron a reír, supusieron que por haber sido llevado por la misma Sargento, era alguien fuerte, pero no resultó ser así.

-"Pobre bastardo, toma, tu sector es el Z-23, cuando llegues, alguien te dará más instrucciones, ahora largo de aquí"- Entre risas y burlas recibidas, Gohan salió de ahí, en vez de estar enojado, estaba sonriendo.

-"Acabemos con esto"- Gohan emprendió su caminar, si quería pasar desapercibido no debía aumentar ni un poco su Ki.

Después de tal vez una hora de trayecto e indicaciones entre maldiciónes de los demás, Gohan pudo llegar al sector donde debía trabajar, se podían ver desembarcaciones de naves, veía a muchos Saiyajins bajando lo que había en las naves.

-"(Así que eso es ser "Recolector" Vegeta nunca me dijo nada de eso)"- Gohan camino rápido hacia el que parecía ser el encargado.

-" ¡RÁPIDO! ¡EN MEDIA HORA LLEGARÁ LA EMBARCACIÓN DEL PLANETA MARKAT! "- Las órdenes que daba eran firmes, sin rodeos, estando dos metros cerca del sujeto, Gohan pudo ver que la cola del Saiyajin se dirigía hacia el, podía esquivarla, pero se vería sospechoso, así que dejó que la cola de aquel Saiyajin lo tomara de la muñeca -" ¡¿Y TU QUIEN ERES, BASURA DE NIVEL 5?!"- Un suspiro mental paso por Gohan, ya estaba harto, 5 esto, 5 aquello, si elevará su Ki a su verdadero estado base, todos tendrían que llamarlo Rey.

-"Gohan, Me mandaron aquí para la recolección"- Aquel sujeto lo inspeccionó, perfectos músculos, se veía resistente, había algo mal con la lectura de su Scouter, ese mocoso se veía de Elite.

-" Como sea, ANDANDO, VE A SACAR LO QUE PUEDAS, LA COMIDA VA DE ESE LADO Y LO DE MAS DEL OTRO"- Sin más, Gohan fue rápido a ayudar.

Sin duda, habia cosas que Vegeta no sabía de su raza, está era una de ellas, este tipo de trabajo, nunca le fue contado por el Príncipe, pero ya era inútil seguir pensando en eso, el estaba divagando, cargando casi dos tonelada de comida en su brazo derecho, dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

-"¡HEY! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ERES?! SOLO TIENES 5 DE... C-Como... es que tú... ¡¿1,000 UNIDADES DE PELEA?!"- "(Oh, ¡Mierda!)" Fue el pensamiento de Gohan, por divagar en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que había aumentado un poco su Ki, Dejó caer la comida en el lugar indicado y se rascó la cabeza entre risas nerviosas

-" Debe de ser un error, el Scouter sufrió una descompostura "- Los demás figaron su atención al azabache, los Scouter Fueron activados y ahí estaba de nuevo el 5.

-"Jefe, su Scouter está roto, esa basura solo tiene 5 de pelea"- Todos empezaron a trabajar sin detenerse.

-" Supongo que sí debe de ser eso... Aún así... "- El Jefe del Sector no estaba convencido -"Hey, Muchacho, ¿como puedes cargar tanto peso?"- La pregunta del jefe, dejó a Gohan algo petrificado.

-" B-Bueno, verá, desde pequeño eh entrenado mi cuerpo, y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero a pesar de ser una basura, soy muy resistente y puedo cargar ese tipo de peso"- El jefe entrecerró sus ojos, algo estaba mal con el, está ocultando algo, y el lo sabía, pero no sabía el que, y la verdad el interés se le fue rápido.

-"Da igual ¡SIGUE TRABAJANDO!"- Sin decir nada, Gohan siguió con lo suyo, solo que con la atención casi completa del Jefe y de algunos Saiyajins.

El día transcurría normalmente, la recolección habia sido muy rápida, tal vez gracias al nuevo integrante, como fueran las cosas el atardecer se estaba poniendo y Gohan presentía algo, dejó eso de lado por un momento.

-"Disculpe Jefe, soy nuevo, y no tengo dónde dormir"- Se acercó Gohan a decirle al jefe, esperando una respuesta que pudiera ayudarle.

-" Oh, Si, Gohan, hace rato alguien vino, tengo entendido que fuiste registrado hoy, puedes dormir en las barracas, están por allá"- Señaló una especie de edificio de un solo piso -"Vamos a comer chico, hiciste un gran trabajo, nunca había visto a un Sayayin recolector desembarcar una nave de 5 toneladas en sólo una hora.

Gohan rió, y siguió al Jefe, aún no le decía su nombre, y la verdad no lo necesitaba, llegaron a lo que parecía un comedor público, muchas mesas, sillas, y alcohol, sobre todo el Alcohol, todos los Saiyajins que estaban ahí, bebían como si no hubiera un mañana, no todos podían ser así, en un rincón había tres chicas que solo comían tranquilamente mientras platicaban, aún que las molestaban, podían librarse de los acosadores, Gohan y el jefe tomaron su porción de comida y se sentaron en una mesa libre.

-"Así que ¿Gohan?, Dime, ¿cómo es que no se tenia registro tuyo hasta ahora?"- El jefe veía a Gohan con mucho interés.

-"Bueno, sobre eso, yo... Ah... "- Nervioso, era la palabra con la que se describe el estado del azabache ahora mismo.

-"¿Reservado? Da igual, tu trabajo hizo que saliéramos temprano, así que no importa, bienvenido al Sector Z-23"- Un suspiro de alivio tanto físico como mental salió de Gohan.

-"Gracias Jefe"- Fue todo lo que dijo Gohan, empezó a comer, la verdad la comida no sabía mal, pero podía mejorar, delente de el, había un enorme tarro de algún tipo de bebida embriagante, restándole importancia tomo un gran trago, vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando sintió el golpe del alcohol en su sistema, era como si su interior ardiera.

-"¿Qué sucede Chicó? ¿Muy fuerte? ¡Jajajaja!"- El jefe, como otros Saiyajins que vieron la cara que puso Gohan tras el gran trago, no se molestaron en ocultar sus risas burlonas.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que se convirtieron en horas, los Saiyajins sabían celebrar, sin poder más, Gohan salió del edificio, su caminar lo llevo a un lugar tranquilo, se podían ver las estrellas, ese noche que había visto la primera vez, estaba presenta, tan hermoso, se maravillaba con el paisaje.

-" Estoy atorado aquí, no tengo la tecnología suficiente para crear una máquina del tiempo, no puedo contar con la ayuda de nadie, prácticamente soy un don nadie en esta época, me pregunto si... "- Gohan se sentó en posición de loto y cerró sus ojos.

Su concentración dejó el planeta Vegeta a un lado, estaba buscando a varias personas, su concentración se vio interrumpida por alguien que no tenía intención de ocultar su presencia, quería ser notado, Gohan abrió los ojos al sentir a la persona a un lado suyo.

-"(Puedo sentir el Ki de ellos 5)"- Fue el pensamiento de Gohan.

-"Tuviste un buen primer día, ahora quiero respuestas, ¿Por qué el rastreador del Jefe de sector marco una medición de 1,000 puntos en ti? No solo fue el, mi rastreador también advirtió de un aumento de poder, y era en tu sector"- Ahí estaba de nuevo la Sargento, Gohan se paró y la encaró con una sonrisa.

-"Sargento, usted es más fuerte que el Rey Vegeta, ¿Por qué no toma el poder?"- Su afirmación y pregunta, sobre saltaron a la Sargento, tomo a Gohan de su cuello y lo alzó, pero parecía que no se estaba asfixiando.

-" Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- Gohan le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-" Está bien, de todos modos, se que nunca me lo diría, ahora, suelteme por favor"- La sargento chasqueo la lengua y soltó a Gohan.

-"Entonces, ¿qué tan alto es tu nivel de pelea?"- Gohan le sonrió de nuevo, ella se estaba irritando.

-"Es de 5"- Su respuesta enfureció a la Sargento, que le soltó un potente golpe directo al rostro.

Se escucharon dos impactos fuertes, Gohan ya hacia dentro de una estructura de piedra, la Sargento lo dio por muerto, era imposible que sobreviviera, pero como si nada, su Scouter detecto un aumento de poder detrás de ella advirtiéndole el peligro.

Se volteó rápido y ahi estaba el desgraciado, saliendo como si nada de los escombros, una lectura rápida del Scouter marco 5, su estupebor estaba impregnada en su rostro, era imposible que el Scouter advirtiera de peligro por alguien con un nivel de pelea de 5, no tenía explicación, y lo más loco e ilógico, ese bastardo seguía vivo después de ese golpe con todo su poder.

-"¡Imposible! ¡¿Quién Diablos eres tú?!"- Gohan empezó a caminar hacia la Sargento.

-" Yo... Yo soy lo que ustedes... "-

-"A todos los Saiyajins, les habla su siempre querido emperador Freezer, todos los Saiyan's que se encuentren lejos del planeta Vegeta deben de regresar, tienen un día y media para hacerlo, les daré una misión especial, sean agradecidos"- Gohan había sido interrumpido debido al mensaje del Scouter, pero su coraje le estaba siendo difícil ocultarlo, la Sargento chasqueo la lengua.

-"No tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo, cuando esto terminé, obtendré mis respuestas"- La sargento emprendió vuelo y se fue.

Gohan estaba furioso, esa maldita voz, ese maldito ser, sus puños cerrados, la fuerza impregnada en ellos era demasiado para llamarlo un agarre normal, sus ojos parecían dos navajas bien afiladas, frunció el ceño, estaba demasiado enojado.

-"Freezer..."- Fue lo único que dijo Gohan, se quitó su Scouter y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Volvió a ver el cielo estrellado y se centró en la aurora boreal, cerró sus ojos y soltó los escombros del Scouter que había en su mano, dio un salto y llego a una colina, se quedó sentado ahí, pensando, calculando, su ira estaba desapareciendo.

La Mañana Siguiente

El Sector Z-23, estaba trabajando desde muy temprano, Gohan aún recuerda el como empezó a sentir multitudes de Ki acercarse al Planeta, los recolectores trabajaban sin descanso, no es que se quejaran, pero un respiro no estaría mal, Gohan cargaba desde 750 a 1,400 kilos en tres viajes, no quería llamar la atención como el día anterior, le dieron un regaño por el haber roto su Scouter, pero ya no había nada que hacer, de todos modos, esto era algo de urgente atención, Freezer había dado la orden de que todos los Saiyajins estuvieran pronto en el planeta Vegeta.

-"¡Este Ki!"- Dijo Gohan para si mismo mientras dejaba tecnología de otro planeta en el suelo, había sentido un Ki familiar o al menos se sentía familiar.

Sin tomar desapercibido eso, siguió trabajando algo curioso, pero sin darse cuenta empezó a darle más vueltas al asunto, así que como era de esperarse, empezó a aumentar de nuevo su Ki hasta el punto donde los Scouter de los demás marcaron cerca de 2,500 unidades de pelea, todos podían ver cómo Gohan había descargado tres embarcaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban estupefactos, Gohan se dio cuenta o más bien sintió las miradas de todos.

-"Oh! ¿Sucede algo chicos?"- Todos negaron con la cabeza y con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

-" Oye chico, Tomate un descanso"- El Jefe le había ordenado a un Gohan algo desconcertado.

-"De acuerdo"- Mientras dejaba lo último que había bajado en el suelo, podía escuchar murmurar a los demás, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había aumentado su Ki.

Dejó de tomarle importancia a eso, pero le surgió la curiosidad de saber por qué ese Ki le era tan familiar, sin más, se encaminó a encontrar al sujeto perteneciente a ese Ki, durante su caminar se encontraba con los Saiyajins que regresaban al Planeta.

-" Oye, ese mocoso es nuevo ¿No?"- Dijo uno de ellos viendo a Gohan.

-" Si, debieron mandarlo desde pequeño algún planeta y apenas Volvió"- Ese argumento era muy válido para todos los que lo habían escuchado, sin más, decidieron medir el nivel de pelea de Gohan, como era de esperarse, todos empezaron a reírse a más no poder.

-"¡Solo tiene 5 de pelea!"-

-"Maldito Fracasado"

-"Es un milagro que siga vivo"-

Si, diferentes comentarios que la verdad no le hacían nada a su autoestima, siguió caminando hasta una sección que parecían chozas, o casas pequeñas... Cómo si fueran ¿Iglús?.

La verdad estaba algo confundido respecto a con que comparar lo que veía, dio un leve giro para ver su alrededor y se quedó estático, ahí estaba aquella Saiyajin que vio el otro día, cabello largo alborotado, mirada ruda y seductora, cintura delgada y caderas anchas, un busto de perfecta proporción, una diosa para Gohan.

Parecía que el tiempo se le había detenido, la vio pasar a un lado de el, parecía estar pensando en algo, tal vez en comer, por como veía a los demás que cocinaban, se podía notar su hambre, Gohan sintió su Ki, no era alto, dejó de verla para seguir con su búsqueda, muchas personas, sobre todo mujeres, un Ki rondando los 50... tal vez 100 puntos de pelea, seguía caminando era objeto de miradas y mormullos, se estaba acercando a aquel Ki que se sentía Familiar, donde estaba ese Ki había otros dos, uno tal vez de 5 igual a él, en este momento, al sentir ese Ki, pudo sentirlo, ese Ki tan familiar.

-"Papá..."- Fue la palabra en susurro que dijo para si mismo, tal vez si seguía adelante, las sorpresas le esperarían ahí.

El otro Ki no era fuerte, tal vez unos 45 de nivel de pelea, pero el Ki era cálido, confortante, su caminar se empezó hacer lento, su respiración se agitaba, su corazón empezaba a agitarse, dio un último paso, volteó a su izquierda, y ahí estaba el Ki familiar, una persona de la misma altura que su padre, cabello negro azabache igual a él, el peinado inconfundible de Son Goku, en su mejilla izquierda hay una cicatriz en forma de X, su armadura de batalla casi como la de Nappa, a su lado, una mujer de menor estatura, a simple vista bella, su aura era confortante, se veía muy amigable, dulce, ella vio a Gohan, rápido se escondió detrás del clon de Goku.

-"Bardock..." Pronunció el nombre del hombre al cual abrazaba.

-"¿Mhm?"- Aquel hombre volteó a ver el motivo por el cual su mujer se escondía, vió a un Mocoso parado enfrente de su hogar, los veía con un rostro tímido, sorprendido.

-" Yo..."- Fue lo único que pudo decir Gohan antes de ser interrumpido.

-"¡¿Quién eres? Y ¡¿Qué quieres?!"- Fueron las palabras del conocido Bardock, su tono de voz era fuerte, todo un guerrero formado desde la niñez, mirada férrea, intimidaba hasta cierto punto.

-"Gohan, mi nombre es Gohan, disculpen, estaba conociendo los alrededores, soy nuevo, acabo de voler del planeta que me mandaron de pequeño..."- Una risa nerviosa acompañó la explicación del semi Saijayin.

-"Hmp, Ya veo, vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"- Gohan asintió, vio a aquella mujer detrás de Bardock salir, está por irse pero Bardock lo detuvo -"Espera, ¿Tu también volviste por las órdenes de Freezer?"- Le pregunto curioso Bardock, a su, sin saberlo, nieto.

-"No, yo llegue un día antes del comunicado, pero escuche que nos quiere a todos en el planeta, es raro, si me lo pregunta"- Bardock asintió, vio a Gohan de arriba a abajo, a simple vista se veía un soldado de Élite.

-"Tu eres un Guerrero Elite ¿No? Un guerrero de clase alta"- Pregunto Bardock.

-"¡Ah! No, soy solo un recolector, un guerrero de clase baja, la más baja si me permite decirlo, solo tengo 5 puntos de pelea"- Bardock alzó las cejas en confusión.

-"¡No puede ser cierto!"- Exclamó la mujer detrás de Bardock, dio unos paso y ahora estaba a un lado de el.

-" Gine, tranquila"- Dijo Bardock, escaneó a Gohan y era cierto.

-" ¿Dice la verdad?"- Le pregunto a Bardock la ahora conocida como Gine.

-"Si, hace un momento dijiste que es raro que nos citarán a todos en el planeta, ¿Por qué lo dijiste?"- Bardock cruzó sus brazos, Gine estaba esperando la respuesta de Gohan.

-"Bueno, si es alguna misión, ¿no sería más rápido si nos lo dijeran por el Scouter?, Freezer debe de traer algo entre manos, es sabido que no somos de su entera confianza y nosotros no confiamos en el, el es un dictador, un tirano, se hace llamar Emperador del universo, no es más que una simple basura cobarde, en resumen, el quiere eliminarnos, ¿Usted no creé lo mismo?"- Ese mocoso, ese maldito mocoso tenia toda la razón, tenía una lengua muy afilada, Gine se llevó sus manos a la boca por el asombro y atrevimiento.

-"¡Maldición! Gine, con más razón mandaré a Kakarotto a otro planeta, en la noche robaré una cápsula y lo mandaré a la tierra"- Gine corrió dentro de su casa, se vió que quería llorar, Gohan estaba temblando, detrás de esa cortina que atravesó su abuela Gine, estaba su padre, en frente de el estaba su abuelo, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sus pensamientos estaban dando un vuelco.

-"Será mejor que se vayan los tres"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan para su abuelo.

-" No, ese bastardo nos buscará para no tener cabos sueltos"- Rompió su Scouter y avento los trozos lejos de ahí.

-"¿Peleará en caso de que mis palabras sean ciertas?"- Le pregunto Gohan, Bardock lo vio y le dio una sonrisa santurrona.

-"¿Tu no lo harías si pudieras? Aquí vive mi esposa, es el planeta al que pertenecen mis dos hijos, no moriré sin dar pelea mocoso"- Gohan apretó sus puños, se supone que no debe meterse en ningún problema, se supone que debe dejar que la historia siga tal cual es, pero, ahí, viendo a sus abuelos, le era imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados, además, aquella Saiyajin, lo había flechado.

-"Si, haría lo mismo"- Gohan dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de caminar dijo algo más -"Cuidare tu espalda Abuelo"- Bardock no supo como tomar esas Palabras ¿Abuelo? No era para nada grande de edad, estaba en su plena juventud, Gohan camino fuera de ese sector.

Las horas pasaban, el trabajo se reanudó, después de ver algo imposible dos o tres veces, ya se hacía algo común ver a una basura de 5 unidades descargar embarcaciones tan rápido, las naves seguían llegando, así como las cápsulas, el planeta se estaba llenando, las horas seguían pasando, Gohan seguía trabajando, en todo el día llevaba un ceño muy fruncido, el Ki de ese maldito cobarde, bastardo sin escrúpulos, ya hacia arriba de ellos en el exterior del planeta, en su propia nave, Gohan se imaginaba esa maldita sonrisa petulante que debe de tener ahora Freezer.

-" ¡Gohan! Es todo por hoy, Vamos a comer Chicó"- El Jefe había detenido el trabajo por hoy, el cielo ya estaba estrellado, percibió el Ki de Bardock, aún estaba junto a Gine.

-"Abuelos... "- Susurró, se fue al comedor, había una maldita multitud, apenas había un asiento para el, pudo tomar asiento, se veía muy animado el lugar, durante su inspección visual, fue ahí donde vio a aquella Saiyan, estaba siendo cortejada por dos Saiyajins de un nivel de pelea alto, tal vez, a la par de Nappa o más alto, Guerreros de clase Alta, frunció más el ceño, cualquiera que lo viera, juraría que estaba por matar a alguien.

-"Gohan, ¿Qué tal la comida?"- Enfrente de el se sentó una de las pocas compañeras que le hablaban, su vista se posó en ella.

-"No la eh probado, pero siempre es buena, ¿No? ¿Terfa?"- La Saiyan asintió a las palabras de Gohan.

Una pequeña Saiyan de ojos color lila, cabello negro largo quebrado, cuerpo esbelto, un poco menor que el, pero era bonita.

-"Tienes razón, por cierto, noté que estabas viendo a la hermana de la Sargento Laia, no te recomiendo que te metas con ella, no por ella, si no por la Sargento"- Gohan volvió a posar su mirada en la Saiyan después de las palabras de su compañera.

-"Así que es la hermana de la Sargento *Suspiro* "- Terfa sonrió y rió un poco.

-"Además olvídala, si quieres conquistarla, es imposible, está perdidamente obsesionada con el Capitán Hinori y a su vez, el Capitán Hinori está obsesionado con la Sargento Laia, un horrible triángulo amoroso"- Gohan comía mientras le era explicado todo eso por parte de su adorable compañera.

-" Entiendo, que complicado, por cierto Terfa, Si, está buena la comida"- Terfa vio la charola de Gohan y abrió los ojos.

-"¡¿Tan rápido?!"- Gohan rió un poco.

-"MALDITA PERRA, CUANDO DIGO Y QUIERO ALGO, LO OBTENGO, AHORA VAMOS"- Los gritos venían donde estaba la hermana de la Sargento, Gohan volteó y vio a uno de los dos sujetos sujetarla con fuerza en su cabello, la Saiyan como podía trataba de safarse del agarré a su cabello.

Un instante, un momento, un leve movimiento, Gohan estaba estrangulando la mano del maldito que había maltratado el hermoso cabello de su diosa, Terfa estaba estupefacta, los demás que habían visto a Gohan a una distancia algo lejos igual estaban estupefactos, sus rastreadores no mostraron niveles de poder alto.

-" ¡MALDITO! ¡MI MANO!, ¡SUELTAME!"- Gritaba el Saiyan, el cabello de la Saiyan quedó libre, veía la escena algo sorprendida, tal Velocidad, solo la habia visto una vez, vio a Gohan, tenía el ceño fruncido, un salvaje y poderoso Saiyan según su perspectiva.

-"Hermana de la Sargento, Vete de aquí"- Le dijo Gohan, la Chica frunció el ceño.

-"¡No soy débil, se cuidarme sola!"- Exclamó enojada.

-"Deja tu orgullo a un lado y vete, no puedes con ellos"- La Saiyan chasqueo la lengua, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-"¡SUELTALO!"- Grito el acompañante del bastardo.

Gohan vio acercarse el golpe, le dio un leve impulso a la mano del bastardo, haciendo que girará 180 para que recibiera el golpe por el, y tal como tenía planeado, pasó, el golpe conecto en la cara de su amigo, Gohan lo empujó de la espalda y los dos cayeron en la mesa haciendo un escándalo.

-"¡Gohan! Vámonos, ellos te matarán"- Le dijo Terfa muy asustada y angustiada.

-"No son más que basura"- Le respondió Gohan, terfa lo jalaba para llevárselo.

-"No eres quien para decirte eso"- Gohan cedió a los balones de Terfa, los dos salieron de ahí, pero una sorpresa ya los esperaba, o más bien dicho, ya lo esperaba.

La Sargento y su hermana estaban ahí paradas, seguramente la Sargento había llegado ahí por el rastreador de su hermana.

-"De nuevo tu, estoy empezando a creer que el vernos esta predestinado"- Le dijo la Sargento ignorando a Terfa.

-" Terfa, perdona, no pudiste comer nada por mi culpa"- Terfa negó con la Cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, solo no causes más alborotos, iré a comer a otro lado, nos vemos"- Terfa emprendió vuelo.

-"Si que tienes agallas para ignorarme, basura recolectora"- Gohan centro su atención a las hermanas, la hermana de la Sargento tenía un rostro sorprendido y algo molestó, no, definitivamente estaba enojada.

-"¡¿Clase Recolectora?! Eres una basura, ¡¿Cómo diablos pude ser defendida por una basura como tú?!"- La Saiyan estaba por plantarle cara a Gohan pero la Sargento la detuvo.

-"Oh, así que tú fuiste quién defendió a mi hermanita, ya no me sorprende, no es tiempo para hablar, cuando termine este alboroto que Freezer trae entre manos, los dos hablaremos, por cierto, escuche lo que le dijiste al Soldado Bardock, tienes una lengua muy afilada siendo una basura"- Gohan alzó una ceja y le sonrió santurronamente.

-" Sargento ¿Acaso me está acosando?"- Dijo con asombro fingido el semi Saiyajin.

-"Hmp, Deberías darme las gracias por ponerte tanta atención"- Gohan le sonrió, la hermana de la Sargento estaba con los brazos cruzados cansada de escuchar el parloteo de los dos.

-"Bueno, Sargento, Gracias por estar obsesionada conmigo, pero me gusta alguien más"- Los ojos de la hermana de la Sargento se abrieron de par en par, por otro lado la Sargento Laia, cerró sus ojos con furia al igual que sus puños.

-"¡Será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que te mate!"- Exclamó la furiosa sargento, Gohan sonrió y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, ante la mirada atenta de la hermana y la Sargento.

-"Laia, ¿Un hombre te rechazo?"- Pregunto perpleja su hermana.

-"¡Cállate Maia! Esa basura nunca tendría oportunidad con ninguna mujer, siendo un perdedor con un nivel de pelea de 5 es imposible que alguien se fijé en el, Vámonos"- La Sargento empezó a caminar al sentido contrario por donde camino Gohan.

-"(No puede ser posible eso, 5 puntos de pelea, no, esa velocidad, y la fuerza de ese agarré, el oculta algo)"- Esos eran los pensamientos de la ahora conocida como Maia, empezó a seguir a su hermana bajo la incógnita de ¿Quién era ese sujeto?.

El Semi Saiyajin estaba caminando pacíficamente, hasta que sintió el Ki de sus abuelos moverse rápido, ya era la hora, sus abuelos mandarían a su papá a la tierra, rápido emprendió su rumbo hacia el Ki de los dos.

Llegó a un lugar lleno de colinas, ahí estaba la cápsula y dentro de ella su papá, sus abuelos se despedían de su padre, Gine, era la que se veía devastada, por Kami-Sama, no parecía ser una Saiyajin, esa escena conmovió a Gohan, y sintió un enorme enojo, ¿el motivó?, Se pudo imaginar la impotencia de su abuelo tratando de defender a su planeta sin victoria alguna, el morir de su abuela, ese maldito de Freezer no tendría estaba vez lo que quiere, dio un último vistazo a la escena.

No lo parecía, pero Gohan sabía la verdad, Su Abuelo Bardock era un Saiyajin de Corazón bondadoso, el ver a su abuela llorando, abrazando desconsolada a su esposo, le enfureció aún más, se fue de ahí, su ceño fruncido le daba un toque amenazador, se fue al claro dónde cayó aquella noche, se acostó de nuevo debajo del árbol.

-"Espero que esta vez no me despierte siendo cargado por alguien otra ves"- Cerró sus ojos y escuchaba la brisa suave, olía el perfume que despedían las flores, su cuerpo se relajó, ya no había nada que pensar, haría las cosas que fueran necesarias para que esté planeta siga en pie.

En la mañana Gohan se despertó alerta, se quitó su armadura, en la fuente de empezó a lavar la cara y después todo su cuerpo.

-"Bien, tal vez hoy será el día, no lo sé, debería de dar hoy el anuncio, de acuerdo, no seguiré con esta armadura"- Gohan puso sus manos sobre el mismo, tal como le había enseñado el señor Piccolo materializó su Dogi de entrenamiento -"Bien, esto es mucho mejor"- El sol daba sus primeros rayos, Gohan sintió el Ki de su Abuelo moverse rápido, no muy lejos a donde iba, un gran número de Ki's se podían sentir, ya había comenzado.

La hora por fin había llegado, rápido se teletransporto hacia el Ki de Bardock, no iba a mostrarle aún su verdadera fuerza, pero si lo protegería, sin darse cuenta su Abuelo de su presencia empezó a seguirlo, Bardock emprendió vuelo al cielo, Gohan lo veía desde el suelo, se acercaba a la nave de Freezer, sus soldados estaban reunidos afuera de la nave, protegiéndolo.

-"Si corre peligro lo ayudaré, por ahora, solo me toca observar"- Bardock se enfrentó a la primera oleada, su Ki aumentaba y aumentaba, Gohan estaba con una sonrisa, su Abuelo era fuerte, sobre todo inteligente, llegó la segunda y tercera oleada, apenas pudo con ellos.

Había llegado el momento de ayudarle, desde el planeta, Gohan lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki tan poderosas que mataron a cientos de Soldados.

-"¡¿Pero que...?!"- Dijo sorprendido Bardock, vio hacia el planeta Vegeta, notó que varias ráfagas de Ki se dirigían a los soldados de Freezer, ninguna le tocaba a el, es más, era como si lo estuvieran ayudando, ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta -"¡El Mocoso!"- Dio una sonrisa santurrona, era verdad que le iba a cuidar las espaldas, pero ese nivel de poder, estaba por mucho más arriba de cualquier Saijayin.

Gohan en el planeta veía a los soldados caer como si fueran mini meteoros, eso claramente alarmó a todos, pero lo que más alarmó a los Saiyajins, fue la alerta de amenaza en sus rastreadores, el nivel de pelea era abismal, tanto, que debido al alto poder se rompieron.

Bardock estaba por llegar a la nave, ahí salió Freezer, se paró en seco, se le quedó viendo, Freezer alzó un dedo y salió una leve luz en forma de circulo que empezó a hacerse más grande, hasta parecer una Nova, el abuelo de Gohan no cedió, cargo su ataque más poderoso.

Por otro lado, Gohan, había llegado al castillo del Rey Vegeta, en si, esa era la trayectoria que podía tomar el ataque de Freezer.

-"¡Tu! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!"- Fue la pregunta enfurecida de la Sargento.

-"¡No es tiempo de discutír Sargento! ¡Dígale a todos los Saiyajins que Freezer está atacando el planeta!"- Después de esas palabras de nuevo lanzó ráfagas de Ki hacia el cielo.

-"¡ESO ES RIDI...!"- Se quedó callada, su vista podía ver el enorme ataque que se dirigía a ellos.

-"¡MALDICIÓN!"- Gohan sintió Como el Ki de su abuelo se estaba debilitando.

Rápido uso la Teletransportación, tomo a su abuelo y se teletransporto hacia el castillo gracias al Ki de la Sargento.

-"¡P-Pero... ¿Q-Que...?!"- La Sargento estaba paralizada, sabía que este era el fin.

-"Mocoso, no pude detenerlo... "- Gohan apretó sus puños.

-"No, pero lo detendremos, ¡Todos lo detendremos!"- Gohan se colocó enfrente de Bardock, se colocó en la típica posición para hacer la Técnica del Kamehameha.

Su Ki empezó a elevarse, era tan alto que incluso sin rastreador podían sentirlo.

-"¡Sargento Laia! ¡¿Qué sucede?!"- Un grupo de soldados había llegado, veían la escena igual de aterrados.

-"F-Freezer está... Esta atacando el planeta"- Los Soldados no podían creer lo que escuchaban, pero no podían creer aún más lo que veian.

Gohan seguía incrementando su Ki, Si quieren ponerle nivel de poder, serían unos 150,000k, el Kamehameha se formaba.

-"KAME..."- Los Soldados, la Sargento, los que aún tenían rastreador y demás, podían sentir y ver el abrumador poder que despedía -"HAME..."- Los Saiyajins empezaron a montonarse, Los que estaban en sus casas veían ese sol que se dirigía hacia ellos -"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- El ataque de Gohan salió disparado a una velocidad increíble, hizo impacto con el ataque de Freezer frenandolo, incluso el ataque de Freezer estaba cediendo.

-" ¡P-Pero que...!"- Fue la exclamación incompleta que dio Bardock.

-"¡SARGENTO! ¡¿TIENEN COMO COMUNICARLE A LOS DEMÁS SAIYAJINS DEL ATAQUE DE FREEZER SIN QUE EL SE ENTERÉ?!"- La sargento Laia estaba en Shock, aquel a quien le decía basura, estaba siendo el que les estaba salvando la vida -"¡SARGENTO!"- Gohan le volvió a gritar, salió de su Shock igual que los demás.

-"¡S-Si...! ¡Soldados, avisen por el intercomunicador que Freezer está atacando! ¡Se necesitan a todos los Saiyajins! ¡Yo iré a decirle al Rey Vegeta!"- La sargento dio las órdenes, estaba por irse, pero dio un último vistazo a Gohan, tal poder era lejano incluso del más fuerte Saiyajin del Planeta.

-"Déjalo Mocoso, solo estás retrasando lo inevitable"- Gohan vio a su abuelo Bardock, le dio una mirada enojada y con algo de decepción.

-"¡¿De que diablos hablas?! ¡¿Acaso no ibas a pelear por tu familia?! ¡¿Donde esta esa determinación que me demostraste ayer?!"- Bardock chasqueo la lengua, era verdad, se estaba rindiendo, pero...

-"¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?! FREEZER ES MUY PODEROSO ¡NOS VA A MATAR!"- Gohan se enfureció por las palabras de su Abuelo.

-"¡¿Y ESO QUE IMPORTA?! SI NOS VA A MATAR, SERA A NUESTRA MANERA, Y SERA PELEANDO ¡NO SEAS COBARDE BARDOCK! ¡TU ESPOSA GINE AUN DESEA VER A SU HIJO KAKAROTTO!"- Gohan cargo más Ki, haciendo retroceder aún más el ataque de Freezer.

El emperador del universo, estaba preocupado, su ataque ya debería de haber eliminado al planeta, pronto se dio cuenta que un ataque lo estaba frenando, incluso estaba por regresarle su ataque.

-"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SOLDADOS, VAYAN AL PLANETA VEGETA Y ELIMINEN AL FASTIDIOSO SAIJAYIN QUE INTERRUMPE CON MI DIVERSIÓN!"- Las tropas se movilizaron, en ese momento el rastreador de Freezer dio una lectura que nunca creyó ver en un Saijayin -" ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿350,000k?! ¡DEBE DE SER UN MALDITO CHISTE!"- Freezer estaba furioso, ¿acaso la leyenda era verdad?

Bardock veía como Gohan hacía retroceder el ataque de Freezer.

-"¡BARDOCK HAGAMOS ESTO JUNTOS!"- Le grito Gohan, Bardock apretó sus puños y con las últimas fuerzas que tenía se paró a un lado de Gohan.

-"No puedo hacer nada... ¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!"- Miedo, era lo que sentía Bardock, cuando vio que su ataque más poderoso fue nada a comparación al de Freezer, sintió algo nuevo para el "Miedo".

-"DEJA DE TENER MIEDO, ESO NO ES DIGNO DE UN SAIJAYIN, ¡¿DEJARÁS QUE ESE BASTARDO MATÉ A TU ESPOSA?! "- Bardock apretó sus puños -"¡¿DEJARÁS QUE MATE A GINE?!"- Apretó aún más sus puños -"¡¿DEJARÁS QUE UNA BASURA COBARDE COMO EL EXTERMINE A NUESTRA RAZA? -" El Ki de Bardock crecía exponencialmente, Gohan sonrió un poco, Bardock empezó a subir y subir más su Ki.

-"¡NO! ¡ESE MALDITO MORIRÁ PRIMERO!"- Bardock empezó a cargar una ves más su ataque más poderoso.

-"¡ASI SE HABLA!, ¡VAMOS ABUELO! ¡JUNTOS!"- Le dijo Gohan a Bardock.

-"No soy un abuelo ¡HAAAAAAAAA!"- Su ataque llegó al choque de energías.

"SOLDADOS DE ÉLITE, CLASE BAJA, RECOLECTORES, TODO SAIYAJIN DEL PLANETA VEGETA, SE LES NECESITA PARA LA BATALLA, FREEZER ATACA EL PLANETA VEGETA, ¡EL REY VEGETA DA ORDEN DE BATALLA! ¡ATAQUEN A LOS HOMBRES DE FREEZER! ¡HOY SE ACABA EL ACUERDO CON EL TIRANO!"

Gohan escucho que por medio de alta voces, se dio la noticia, ya todos estaban advertidos, tan pronto como terminó el aviso, los hombres de Freezer llegaron al planeta, pero varias tropas se concentraron en el y en Bardock, estaban por atacarlos, Gohan expulso su Ki haciendo que la ráfaga de aire los golpeara con fuerza dejándolos fuera de combate.

-"¡DEFIENDAN A ESOS DOS!"- Grito un soldado, varios Saiyans rodearon a Gohan y Bardock.

-"YA TODO EL PLANETA ESTA AVISADO, VAMOS ABUELO, SOLO UN ESFUERZO MAS, EXPULSA TODO TU PODER"- Bardock vio momentáneamente a Gohan, le sonrió, el mocoso le caía demasiado bien.

-"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Gritaron juntos expulsando más Ki, en el caso de Bardock, expulso todo lo que tenía, Gohan solo aumentó un poco más su ki, esa escena era admirable para los demás Saiyajins, les inspiraba coraje, el ataque de Freezer cedió y destruyó la nave del emperador, aún así sus soldados y el pudieron escapar por poco.

-"Lo hicimos Abuelo, todos están avisados, hoy caerá la tiranía de ese bastardo"- Bardock le sonrió y cayó exhausto al suelo.

Gohan vio a su alrededor, se libraban muchos combates, explosiones por todos lados, estaba alerta del Ki de su abuela Gine, ella estaba bien por ahora, tal vez aún no llegaban los soldados de Freezer a esa zona, vio a varios enemigos acercarse a él, fue rápido el acabar con ellos.

-"Mocoso, eres sorprendente ¿De casualidad no eres el Super Saiyajin?"- le pregunto Bardock, Gohan sonrió.

-"Tal vez..."- Gohan después de esas palabras se unió a los Saiyans que los habían protegido.

El planeta Vegeta había entrado en Guerra con el Ejército de Freezer, el emperador del mal estaba más que furioso, algo tan simple, se convirtió en un dolor de Cabeza.

-"HABLEN A TODOS, EL PLANETA VEGETA Y ESOS ASQUEROSOS SAIYAJINS SE EXTINGUIRÁN HOY"- Definitivamente estaba furioso -"TAMBIEN HABLEN CON MI PADRE"- Maldito Cobarde, sus venas sobresalían, de verdad estaba enfadado.

**_Nuevo proyecto o historia como quieran llamarlo, este arco tendra 5 o 6 capítulos, espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es, pues fijen su atención a otro lado, ¿Cambios en Gohan? siempre los hay, asi que si no estas de acuerdo, ya dije, fija tu atención a otros Fics. _**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Ejército de Freezer

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_El Ejército de Freezer_**

-"Malditos, Malditos, Malditos... ¡MIL VECES MALDITOS!"- Freezer estaba furioso, su ejército lo veía con un miedo profundo, ver a ese monstruo proclamado emperador furioso, era algo que en sus malditas vidas querían ver, y sin embargo ahí estaba la escena.

El planeta Vegeta le había declarado la Guerra al tirano de Freezer, Guerreros de clase baja, media, alta, incluso los que no sirven para batalla, estaban teniendo un enfrentamiento con el ejército de ese cretino, el Rey Vegeta y la Sargento Laia veían desde el castillo como todos los Saiyajins peleaban.

-"¡Ese maldito bastardo de Freezer!"- Dijo apretando sus puños el Rey.

-"¡Rey Vegeta, necesitamos la ayuda de la General! El capitán Hinori se encuentra librando a los hombres de clase media, los de clase alta saben que hacer, yo iré a librar a los soldados de clase baja, Rey Vegeta, ¡¿Se unirá a la batalla?!"- La sargento Laia esperaba la respuesta de su Rey quién le daba la espalda viendo a todos combatir, su mirada estaba sobre aquellos dos Saiyajins de clase baja que habían frenado y destruido el ataque de Freezer.

-"Sargento Laia, aquellos dos soldados de clase baja que frustraron el ataque de Freezer, los quiero junto a mi, la General ya debe de estar combatiendo, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer, puede que hoy esta raza se extinga, pero lo haremos como mejor sabemos, ¡PELEANDO!"- El Rey salió de su castillo de un salto rompiendo los espejos del castillo, la Sargento hizo lo mismo, en medio de la caída, emprendió vuelo hacia donde se concentran los Guerreros de Clase baja, dio un pequeño vistazo hacia Gohan y Bardock.

-"Guerrero de clase baja... el podría ser nuestro nuevo Rey, estúpido irritante, como lo odio"- Dijo la Sargento dejando de ver a Gohan quien mataba a dos soldados de Freezer con dos simples golpes.

El Rey Vegeta mató a uno de los soldados con una ráfaga de Ki mientras caía, los soldados de clase alta que eran la escolta Real, rodearon al Rey quién se dirigía a Gohan y Bardock.

-"Aquí viene el sermón..."- Dijo Bardock levantándose con esfuerzos.

Gohan solo veía como el Rey caminaba hacia ellos, su mirada férrea y algo irritada le decía que estaba furioso por el ataque de Freezer, sus soldados estaban viendo el desastre que creaban los soldados de Freezer.

-"No se que están haciendo aquí... ¡Deberían de estar peleando idiotas! ¡Luchen por la raza de los Saiyajins!"- El Rey Vegeta exclamó furioso, los soldados sin decir nada, salieron a la acción tomando diferentes rumbos -"Ustedes dos, me acompañaran, son los que detuvieron el ataque que pudo desaparecer este planeta, nosotros tres daremos frente a Freezer"- Gohan alzó una ceja, tanto padre, como hijo en su tiempo, eran cooperativos cuando se trataba de ese maldito bastardo ser frío.

-"Rey Vegeta, no esperaba que fuera tan amable con los guerreros de clase baja"- Bardock apenas se podía sostener en pie, había puesto todas sus energías en ese último ataque.

-"Rey Vegeta, será un honor pelear a su lado, sin embargo, debo decirle que esto no sera fácil"- El Rey paso de largo y siguió con su andar.

-"Maldito, ¡¿Piensas que soy un estupido?!"- Gohan sonrió y ayudo a Bardock a no caer.

-"Claro que lo es, pero eso no importa"- El Rey Vegeta siguió su andar, las palabras del Semi Saiyajin, habían hecho sonreír al Rey.

-"Si sobrevivimos, estás muerto mocoso"- Gohan vio a su abuelo y empezó a reír.

Sin previo aviso, Bardock sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte, sus energías habían vuelto, pero ahora, por algún motivo, se sentía más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

-"Tal vez, por ahora, solo hay dos cosas en las que tienes que concentrarte abuelo, derrotar al ejército de Freezer y cuidar de la Abuela Gine"- Bardock se enderezó, veía sus manos, las cerraba y las abría, de verdad se sentía más fuerte.

-"Ya cállate con lo de Abuelo, además, no tienes por qué decírmelo, andando, el Rey Vegeta está peleando solo"- Bardock voló hacia donde estaba el Rey y empezó a pelear a espaldas de el.

-"Yo tengo más de una misión aquí, la más importante de todas, proteger este planeta y a todos sus habitantes"- Gohan elevó su Ki, los soldados de Freezer que aún tenían Scouter, pudieron leer la lectura que les advertía.

-"¡¿50,000 MIL?!"- Gritaron varios desde diferentes lugares, los Saiyajins que escucharon los gritos de aquellos soldados se quedaron viendo hacia donde ellos veían, y era en dirección al Castillo del Rey Vegeta, ya eran muchas lecturas elevadas que venían de ahí.

-"(¡¿Ese es el verdadero poder del Rey Vegeta?!)"-

-"(¡El Rey Vegeta es Increíble!)"-

-"(¡Ganaremos con el poder del Rey Vegeta!)"-

-"(Ese es... No, es alguien más, el Rey Vegeta no puede ser...)"-

Esos eran los diferentes pensamientos de los Saiyajins, era cierto que era un nivel muy alto, pero no era el Rey del planeta que demostraba ese nivel de pelea.

La Sargento Laia, ahí estaba ella dando órdenes, los Guerreros de clase baja le tenían mucho respeto, el nivel de los Guerreros de clase baja podían hacerle frente a los soldados de Freezer sin ningún problema, excepto por una cosa, y eso era que no sabían medir la fuerza del enemigo, sin sus Scouter, debian pelear con quién tuvieran enfrente.

El pico de energía volvió loco los Scouters de los soldados de Freezer, casi al unísono todos los soldados Gritaron lo mismo.

-"¡¿50,000 MIL?!"- Todos los Saiyajins, incluso la Sargento Laia, voltearon hacia el castillo, la Sargento apretó sus puños, ese maldito no se cansaba de subir y bajar su nivel de pelea.

-" ¡Sargento Laia! ¡No es momento de distraerse!"- Una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo descendía mientras mataba a varios Soldados de Freezer solo con ráfagas de Ki.

-"¡General Meifu!" "¡Lo siento!"- La sargento rápido empezó a Matar soldados al igual que sus Guerreros.

-"Me intriga saber quién es el Saiyan con tal alto poder, antes de que mi Scouter se rompiera, tubo una lectura cerca de los 350,000 Mil"- Dijo la capitana, dejó casi en Shock a la Sargento, ambas peleaban en una danza, los Guerreros observaban cuando podían, ver las pelear era admirable.

-"Son Gohan... El nombre del Saiyan es Son Gohan..."- Le dijo la Sargento

-"¿El Nuevo? No lo creo"- La General tenía sus razones para no creerlo, y una de ellas es que el nuevo, tenía solo un nivel de pelea de 5, una basura.

-"(Lo mismo pensaba Yo...)"- Fue el pensamiento de la Sargento.

El Rey Vegeta y Bardock no se detuvieron ante la admiración y terror de los Soldados de Freezer al apreciar el nivel de pelea de Gohan, empezaron a matarlos rápidamente, el Semi Saiyajin dejo de elevar su Ki, Salió disparado al ataque, ahora sí, la Guerra había comenzado.

Hábilmente, Gohan mató a un soldado con una ráfaga de Ki que se coló detrás de Bardock, detuvo el puño de otro y lo lanzó para matarlo con otra de sus Ráfagas de Ki, uno de los soldados le aventó varias ráfagas de Ki, no le hacian nada, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de algo muy resistente.

Bardock y el Rey Vegeta, se quedaron asombrados cuando el mocoso desapareció de sus vistas, solo podían sentir ráfagas de aire a su alrededor y ruidos de golpes ensordecedores, cuando pudieron verlo, estaba parado tranquilo, pero con un seño fruncido.

Cerca de 70 Soldados que estaban alrededor de ellos cayeron muertos, un solo golpe de Gohan bastó para hacerlo, todos los golpes estaban centrados en el corazón, la armadura de los soldados tenían la imagen del puño del Semi Saiyajin.

-"Aceptable, vamos, aún tenemos muchos que matar"- El Rey empezó a Volar sin rumbo alguno.

Bardock y Gohan lo seguían de cerca, el abuelo de Gohan se le quedaba viendo, su mirada férrea y su alto nivel de pelea le daban muchas preguntas, y una en especial rondaba en su mente.

-"(¡¿Será el Super Saiyajin?!)"-

El Rey Vegeta empezó a descender mientras lanzaba ráfagas de Ki, Gohan pudo notar que el 70% de sus ataques no daban en el blanco, debido al nulo conocimiento en la detección del Ki.

Ahora que lo veía bien, todos los Saiyajins y algunos soldados de Freezer igualmente erraban en sus ataques, Gohan debía enseñarles lo básico en esta guerra si quería que todos sobrevivieran o por lo menos evitar bajas numerosas.

-"Maldita sea..."-

Aquella maldición fue escuchada por Bardock y el Rey Vegeta, aún en vuelo, un aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo, el aire se volvió salvaje, ráfagas de aire Realmente fuertes se podían sentir, Gohan empezó a aumentar más su Ki, los Scouters de los soldados de Freezer explotaron, lo último que pudieron llegar a ver en la lectura fue 150,000 Mil y otros 200,000 Mil, incluso los Scouter de los que apenas estaban llegando al planeta explotaron, ahora todos estaban parejos nadie sabía el nivel de poder de nadie, y mucho menos les podría advertir de la ubicación del enemigo.

Freezer que ya hacía en otra de las naves de su flota, volvió a ver ese nivel de pelea en su Scouter, salvo que esta vez era mucho mayor a la última vez.

-"¡ESTO DEBE DE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!"- Su temperamento estaba por las nubes, tomo si scouter y el mismo lo rompió con su mano aplastandolo.

-"¡Gran Freezer! Tenemos un mensaje de King Cold, dice que estará aquí en una hora, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu deberían de estar por llegar en menos de 10 minutos, Dodoria, Kiwi y Yo iremos también a la pelea"- Ahí estaba uno de sus fieles seguidores, un perro sin remedio, parecía un Adonis alienígena.

-"¡¿Y QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO?!"- Fue el grito que dio Freezer para voltear con su ceño fruncido y su Scouter roto en su mano.

-" ¡Si! ¡Lo siento señor!"- Y como alma que lleva el diablo, Zarbon salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-"ESOS MALDITOS SAIYAJINS, SABIA QUE OCULTABAN ALGO"- Su enojo provenía de aquella última lectura de su Scouter, puesto que lo había sobrepasado en su estado actual -" ¡¿COMO ES QUE UN SAIJAYIN TIENE 650.000 MIL DE PELEA?!"- Gruñó, estaba exaltado, todos sus planes se venían abajo.

Gohan había dejado de aumentar su Ki, su presencia se podia sentir en todo el planeta, parecía solo aturdir a los soldados de Freezer, era como si algo te presionará contra el suelo, como si la gravedad del planeta hubiera aumentado 20 veces, los Saiyajin sintieron un pique de emociones por esa presencia, sabían que era debido a uno de los suyos.

El Rey Vegeta y Bardock, notaron como sus colas se volvían locas, la presencia del Semi Saijayin provocaba algo en todos los Saiyans, Gohan aún en vuelo alzó su mano hacia el cielo, su aura de Ki se volvió más fuerte, empezó a remolinar todo su cuerpo, de su palma, empezaron a salir miles de ráfagas de Ki hacia el cielo que empezaron a bajar y atacar a los soldados de Freezer, las ráfagas atravesaban sus cuerpos dejando un enorme agujero donde se suponía debería de estar el corazón y pulmón, no solo los soldados que estaban en el Planeta Vegeta fueron asesinados, los que estaban por entrar a la atmósfera del planeta igual murieron.

-"¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!"- La sargento, la General y un hombre con una capa blanca y vestimenta de un alto mando Exclamaron al ver cómo los soldados de Freezer caían sin esfuerzo alguno solo por una simple ráfaga de Ki.

Todos los Saiyajins que estaban perdiendo la batalla con sus adversarios, sintieron agradecimiento y tomaron un suspiro, los soldados solo caían como si fueran nada, Gohan terminó de atacar y se colocó a la par de Bardock y el Rey Vegeta.

-"Tenemos un problema, ningun Saijayin sabe sentir la presencia del enemigo, por ende sus ataques fallan la trayectoria, debemos hacer que eso cambié, les enseñare como detectar al enemigo, cuando lo logren, tendrán que ir con los demás a ayudarlos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, en pocos minutos vendrán más soldados"- Bardock y el Rey, se le quedaron viendo algo incrédulos, no objetaron a nada, no era el tiempo, ni siquiera el Rey se negó a las órdenes de Gohan, tal vez podrías llamarlo... Jerarquía de Poder, sabía que era más poderoso que el.

-"¿Y como hacemos eso?"- Pregunto Bardock secundado por un asentamiento del Rey.

-" Traten de aumentar sus sentidos, arriba de nosotros hay miles de soldados, no los pueden ver, pero si se concentran podrán sentir su presencia, en pocas palabras, podrán sentir el Ki de su adversario, lo que marcan los Scouter es eso, Ki, simple Ki, para que puedan sentir el nivel de Ki de otros, primero deben controlar el suyo, el Ki tiene tres puntos para dominarlo, "Vigor", es básicamente la fuerza vital, energía física y espiritual, "Coraje" este punto es muy importante, si ustedes sienten miedo, será imposible controlar su Ki y perderán la mayor parte de su máximo poder, "Mente" Calma y prudencia es lo que se necesita para armonizar el Ki con el cuerpo, una vez que sientan su propio poder latente, podrán sentir el del adversario, intenten"- Bardock y el Rey Vegeta cerraron sus ojos, sus puños listos para cualquier ataque sorpresa, la respiración de ambos se estabilizó, las palabras de Gohan resonaban en ambos.

Cómo si fuera un golpe, sintieron como un sus mentes les advertía del peligro que ya hacía encima de ellos, podían sentir miles de presencias y sobre todo, podían sentir dos presencias muy poderosas, una de ellas les causaba coraje y la otra les hacía tener valor, antes era la única presencia que podían sentir, sus colas de Ozaru bailaban con más animo.

-"Pudieron hacerlo, ahora su Ki es estable, incluso son más fuertes, les diré esto una vez, y espero que pasen el consejo, los Saiyajins mientras más coraje tengan, más poderosos somos, si sienten rabia, solo hagan una explosión en su Ki, su máximo poder saldrá a flote, ahora vayan a ayudar a los demás, Bardock, será mejor que vayas con Gine, Rey Vegeta, demuestre por qué es el patriarca"- Ambos asintieron, esbozaron una sonrisa y partieron vuelo.

El planeta había quedado en un breve silencio, todos los Saiyajins descansaban, ya no había ningún soldado con vida, no podían hacer nada más que pensar en la Victoria, la Sargento Laia estaba con lo que se podría decir "escuadrón" la General Meifu igualmente estaba con su escuadrón, eran dos sectores diferentes, un hombre de cabellera negra con un estilo de peinado único estaba con su "escuadrón" el capitán Hinori esbozaba una sonrisa de Victoria, Bardock llegó a la zona donde estaba Gine, afortunadamente no había estragos ahí, el Rey Vegeta había llegado al Sector Z-23 donde estaban todos los recolectores, por suerte todos estaban bien, algunos heridos, pero nada grave.

Gohan estaba volando hacia un lugar en específico, una zona donde no había ningún Ki de un Guerrero de clase media o Alta, una zona donde habían muchos heridos, podía sentir como el Ki de varios se desvanecía, llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descendió y lo primero que vio en el rostro de los Saiyajins era miedo, podía ser tal vez su vestimenta, para no ocasionar una gran conmoción, mostró su cola, tranquilizó a todos, en la mayoría habían mujeres, Gohan se acercó a ellos, la cola de los Saijayins empezó a bailar, la presencia del Semi Saiyajin los estaba tranquilizando.

-"Escuchen, quiero que todos se pongan en un círculo, ayuden a los que no se puedan mover"- Los Saiyajins sin decir nada hicieron lo que les pidió Gohan -"Bien, en un momento se sentirán mejor"- Extendió sus Brazos, abrió sus manos, un enorme círculo verde abrazo a todos los Saijayins, era confortante, cálido, sus cuerpos adoloridos y sangrantes llenos de heridas graves y algunos hematomas estaban curados, era como si nunca les hubiera pasado algo, pero sus armaduras eran la evidencia de que si había pasado algo, el aura verde se desvaneció, los Saiyajins se pusieron de pie -" Me alegra saber que todos están bien, estamos en guerra con ese maldito de Freezer, puedo notar que su Ki aumentó, no tenemos tiempo de charlas, ya vienen los enemigos prepárense"- Gohan pudo ver la cara de terror de los Saijayins, sabía que estaban asustados, después de la primera horda y sobrevivir por poco, no querían experimentar de nuevo esa sensación de muerte -"Tranquilos, estoy aquí con ustedes, no dejaré que ninguna y ninguno de ustedes muera, les doy mi palabra que ellos son los que morirán, les daré un consejo, enojense, saquen todo su coraje y rabia, les aseguro que serán más poderosos, por el contrario si tienen miedo, no podrán pelear con su máximo poder"- Los Saiyajins un poco más confiados se pusieron en posición de ataque.

El ejército de Freezer estaba aglomerado en el espacio, solo esperaban a sus mayores para poder ir a matar a los Saiyajins, Zarbon, Dodoria y kiwi, eran los encargados para efectuar el ataque del ejército, con el Grito de "AHORA" todos los soldados volaron con dirección al Planeta Vegeta.

Desde el cielo se podían ver manchas negras bajando a toda velocidad, entre más cerca estaban del suelo del planeta se podía apreciar que eran personas con armaduras, tres destacaban, por azar del destino, Zarbon, Dodoria y Kiwi, cayeron en la zona donde se encuentra Gohan.

El Semi Saiyajin apretó sus puños con furia, recuerdos lejanos venían a su memoria, eran memorias que nunca se desvanecerian.

-"¡ATAQUEN CON TODO!"- Grito Zarbon a los soldados bajo el mando de los tres, su táctica y planificación era algo compleja, no separarse y eliminar a los Saiyajins juntos en un gran grupo.

Gohan se colocó enfrente de todos, por su parte, los Saiyans quedaron petrificados, cerca de dos mil soldados estaban enfrente de ellos, incluso tres "Capitanes" de un momento a otro se vio a todos los soldados lanzar ráfagas de Ki a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas, se escucho el estruendoso ruido de las ráfagas golpeando duro el objetivo, la nube de polvo cubría toda la escena creada por ellos.

-"¡Malditas Sabandijas!"- Dijo Kiwi arrogante, Zarbon y Dodoria sonrieron de igual manera, muy arrogantes, la nube de polvo se estába desvaneciendo.

Ante el estupebor de todos los Soldados de Freezer, una enorme burbuja de color azul estaba alrededor de todos los Saiyans, había un Saijayin afuera de la Burbuja protectora, ese era nada más y nada menos que Gohan, aquellos hombres y mujeres que se podría decir estaban bajo las órdenes de Gohan estaban sentados por la impresión habían cedido a la derrota, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, una enorme burbuja los cubría, igual que aquella capa verdosa que se encargó de curarlos, el hombre enfrente de ellos les hizo tener valor, una maldita luz de esperanza, se veía sin un miserable rasguño, sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo denotaban una furia incomparable, el silencio tenebroso en el campo de batalla dejaba oír el apriete de los puños del Azabache.

-"¡IMPOSIBLE!"- Exclamó Kiwi.

-"¡ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!"- Exclamó Dodoria impactado.

-"¡DE NUEVO, KIWI, DODORIA, NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN, COMBINEMOS NUESTROS ATAQUES!"- Grito exasperado Zarbon, no lo admitiría pero tenía miedo de ese maldito Saiyajin enfrente suyo.

Los Saiyajins estaban levantándose, aún estában un poco indecisos, pero ver a ese Saijayin enfrente de ellos era ver a alguien más poderoso que el Rey Vegeta, el semi Sayayin seguía en la misma pose, quería acabarlos de una vez por todas, pero debía dejarles algo a los demás, debían enfrentar ese miedo que tienen, pero mentiría si dijera que no quería acabar con todos de una maldita vez.

-"¡Escuchen! Les dije que los protegería, pero no puedo hacer todo el trabajo, detendré el ataque que viene, cuando lo haga, la esfera se desvanecerá, en parejas de dos y cuatro, pueden matar a uno o dos soldados, ustedes son cerca de cuatrocientos, ellos son más de mil quinientos, no tengan miedo, yo les diré cuando salgan a atacar, somos menos, pero juntos, ¡SOMOS INVENCIBLES!"- Grito Gohan, su discurso había sido alentador -"¡SOMOS LA MEJOR CLASE GUERRERA DEL UNIVERSO!"- Los Soldados de Freezer se alinearon y concentraron sus ataques en un solo objetivo, aquel Saijayin.

-"¡AHORA!"- Grito Zarbon, todos los soldados, y los tres "Capitanes" lanzaron su más potente ataque.

La enorme ráfaga de Ki se dirigía hacia ellos, los Saiyajins esta vez no dudaron del hombre que tenían enfrenté, está vez enfrentarían de nuevo la oleada de enemigos, sin ningún miedo apretaron sus puños, esos malditos querían matarlos, no señor, esos malditos morirían por tal osadía, nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete con la raza de los Saiyajins, Gohan sintió un pique de aumentó en su "Equipo de batalla", Sonrió levemente mientras tenía ese ceño fruncido.

El ataque ya estaba a un metro del Semi Saiyajin, solo puso sus manos enfrente de el, no hizo más, solo espero el impacto del ataque.

El enorme estruendo se escucho a Kilómetros de ahí, todos los Saijayins del planeta fijaron su vista hacia donde el ruido provenía, una luz se hacía presente en el horizonte, Bardock y el Rey Vegeta sintieron el Ki de los bastardos lame botas de Freezer, sobre todo de Zarbon y Dodoria, sus guardaespaldas.

Gohan detenía el ataque de todos los soldados de Freezer, aquella escena no tenía precedentes para los Saiyajins, era alucinante, la burbuja que los protegía se desvaneció unos diez segundos después del ataque, la ráfaga de aire de ataque podía expulsarte, pero la verdad los Saijayins se emocionaron al ver a su "Líder" contener tanto poder solo con sus manos desnudas.

-"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Grito el Semi Saiyajin, su aura azulada se hizo presente, aquel grito parecía haber sido el grito de combate de un Ozaru.

El grito de Gohan provocó que una sensación parecida a la adrenalina recorriera los cuerpos de todos los Saiyajins, el grito se escucho hasta donde estaba Bardock, Laia, Hinori, Meifu y el Rey Vegeta, absolutamente todos los Saiyajins pudieron notar como sus colas les indicaba el lugar de la batalla, sin dudar todos fueron hacia ese lugar.

Con los brazos aún extendidos, el ataque seguía siendo frenado, Zarbon, Dodoria y kiwi, no podían creerlo, aumentaron más su Ki, Gohan ahora solo frenaba el ataque con una mano, la otra solo la dejó caer, su puño lo apretaba con furia.

-"¡PREPÁRENSE!"- Grito Gohan a su "Equipo de Batalla" Los Saiyajins se pusieron en pose de batalla, sus miradas ya no demostraban una pizca de miedo, era todo lo contrario y estaban emocionados por pelear, sus colas se movían frenéticamente.

En el cielo azulado del Planeta Vegeta, se podía ver a la primera oleada de Saijayins liderada por Meifu, la General, entre esos Saijayins se encontraban Maia, y Terfa, divisaron a un gran grupo de recolectores, casi tan débiles como el Semi Saiyajin, y para su absoluta sorpresa y los demás Saijayins presentes, un solo Saiyan estaba deteniendo el poderoso ataque.

-"General hay que..."- Una Saiyan había hablado pero fue callada por un repentino movimiento del Semi Saiyajin.

Bajo la atenta vista de todos los que habían llegado y su "Equipo de Batalla", Gohan le dio un puñetazo al ataque de los Soldados, se los devolvió, Kiwi, Zarbon y Dodoria se percataron rápido de eso.

-"¡RÁPIDO QUITENSE!"- Grito Kiwi, casi la mayoría pudo esquivar el ataque, el momento de tensión para los soldados no terminaría ahí.

Gohan rápido junto sus manos y dio un ferviente grito que de nuevo provocó esa sensación en los Saiyajins, su aura azulada creció, un Kamehameha se formó rápido en sus palmas y lo lanzó hacia los soldados.

-"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- El ataque tenía un radio muy grande, no pudiendo esquivarlo, más de la mitad de los soldados perecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La mirada estupefacta de Kiwi, Zarbon y Dodoria no tenia precio, los Saiyajins que veían a su "Líder" no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa santurrona, estaban emocionados.

-"¡AHORA!"- Fue el grito y orden que les dio Gohan, por fin salieron al ataque, los soldados que quedaban, estaban aturdidos, sintieron una oleada de dolor cortesía de los Saijayins que empezaron a atacarlos sin compasión.

La Sargento Laia, había llegado al lugar junto a sus hombres, se había perdido lo que había dejado en Shock a los hombres de la General Meifu y a la misma mencionada, pero ver a aquel odioso Saiyajin en el campo de batalla, respondía sus preguntas.

-"!Hermana!"- Exclamó Maia a su hermana Laia, ella por su parte solo le sonrió.

-"General Meifu, ¡Hay que apoyarlos!"- Exclamó la Sargento Laia, la General Meifu salió de su trance, vio al Saijayin que vestía ropas diferentes a ellos.

Gohan vio como su "Equipo de Batalla" salto a la acción, esbozó una sonrisa, vio a Kiwi, Dodoria y Zarbon salir de su trance, lo que vendría ahora mismo, le estaba dando un cosquilleo al Semi Saiyajin.

-"¡Ustedes tres, ¿que les parece un combate Desigual? Tres contra uno!¡Vamos!"- Los tres vieron al Saijayin con una mirada de simple furia, se les podía ver una vena saltada de la ira que tenían en ese momento.

-"¡Ese Maldito está loco!"- Exclamó el nuevo espectador, el capitán Hinori había llegado con sus hombres.

Maia, Laia y Meifu, voltearon a verlo, se veía algo dudoso, no sabían el por qué, el Capitán siempre había sido alguien optimista.

-"¡TE VAMOS A MATAR!"- Gritaron los tres saliendo a atacarlo de frente.

Gohan salió contra ellos de igual manera, los tres estaban por chocar sus puños y contra el Saijayin, pero en el último momento desapareció.

-"¡Aquí estoy!"- Gohan apareció detrás de los tres, de sus manos parecia haber salido una bola de aire comprimida, los tres salieron volando ante la mirada atónita de todos los Saijayins.

En ese momento el Rey Vegeta y Bardock junto a los demás Saiyajins llegaron, veían como tres sujetos salieron disparados hacia atrás.

Gohan apareció en medio de los tres, le dio un puñetazo en su quijada a Zarbon elevandolo en el aire, fácilmente eran 250 metros de alto, le dio una patada a Kiwi que lo mando hacia el lado opuesto de Dodoria, el último golpe igualmente fue una patada, Dodoria había escupido saliva y sangre debido al fuerte golpe en su estómago.

Cómo si fuera un parpadeo, el Semi Saiyajin estaba encima de Zarbon, juntó sus dos manos y le dio un golpe en su espalda dejándolo caer en picada a una velocidad anormal, dos golpes más se escucharon, Dodoria, Kiwi y Zarbon estaban por encontrarse en un choque de cuerpos, fueron escasos segundos en lo que había pasado todo, los tres "Capitanes" estaban en el suelo adoloridos con dos simples golpes del Saijayin, claro, incluido el choque de cuerpos.

No siendo suficiente, Gohan mando una Ráfaga de Ki hacia ellos, era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerles daño, más no matar, dio de lleno en los tres, salieron volando en diferentes direcciones.

Los soldados de Freezer se quedaron de piedra de nuevo, hecho que aprovecharon los Saijayins, pudieron matar a cientos, pero aún quedaban, sin mencionar que otras dos oleadas estaban por llegar.

El enorme ejército de Saiyajins estaba petrificado por las asombrosas habilidades del Saijayin, siete en específico tenían mucha curiosidad por saber de dónde rayos había salido ese Saijayin.

-"B-Bardock... E-El es el chico de ayer..."- Gine estaba asombrada.

-"¡M-MALDITO...!"- Exclamó furioso Dodoria.

-"¡Sargento Laia, usted encarguese de Dodoria!"- Aquel ser Rosado con espinas saliendo de su cuerpo se impresionó, ese bastardo sabía su nombre, Gohan solo apunto al ser rosado -"Los demás, Peleen, apoyen a los demás, ya vienen más soldados, Rey Vegeta, Bardock, hagan lo que les dije"- Gohan salió volando hacia Zarbon quien se estaba recuperando.

-"¡MALDIT...!"- No pudo terminar de hablar, el Saiyajin ya estaba enfrente de el.

-"¡DEBIL!"- Le grito Gohan junto a un Golpe estruendoso, la tierra se convirtió en un cráter -" Vamos, ¡Transformate!"- Le dijo Gohan.

-"¡Laia! No le hagas caso, Dodoria tiene 20 mil de poder, ni con tu máximo poder podrás... "- El capitán Hinori estaba tratando de persuadir a la Sargento, se le veía con miedo y no sabían el por qué, incluso Maia estaba atónita.

-"¡Cállate Hinori! El debe de estar debilitado, Gohan debe de saber eso"- La sargento fue rápido hacia el ser rosado.

-"Tch... ¡Maldición Laia!"- Hinori estaba por ir con ella pero la General lo detuvo.

-"Tranquilizate, Hinori, no pierdas la compostura, mira cómo estás quedando frente a tus Guerreros"- Hinori volteó a ver a su escuadrón, había caras llenas de dudas, casi perdiendo el respeto que tenía.

-"General Meifu, Zarbon y Dodoria son los que podrían matar a todos los Saiyajins si quisieran... Incluso con su máximo poder, el Rey Vegeta podría solo darle un poco de batalla a Kiwi "- Las explicaciones de Hinori daban a entender que ya había tenido un combate con ambos soldados.

Los demás Saijayins salieron de su estupebor debido a sus líderes, tal como les dijo Gohan hicieron las cosas, la Sargento se fue contra Dodoria quien se veía asustado, Bardock y El Rey Vegeta les estaban enseñando a como sentir la presencia de sus enemigos, el Capitán Hinori junto a sus hombres fueron a ayudar a los Saiyajins que comandaba Gohan, ninguno de ellos o ellas, estaba herido.

-"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡BIEN, TU LO PEDISTE ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN!"- Gohan esbozó una sonrisa.

Kiwi, quién fue el que se reincorporo al último, sentía como su cuerpo empezó a dolerle Jodidamente, pero todo eso terminó por una ráfaga de Ki que Gohan Soltó matándolo al instante, Dodoria estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no podía huir, pelear era su única opción, no le quedó de más, se lanzó contra la Sargento sin más, los golpes eran desviados, nada podía tocar a la Sargento, un estruendoso golpe en el estómago de Dodoria hizo que escupiera sangre, sintió una inmensidad de golpes, no dejaba de golpearlo, el pobre estaba quedando desfigurado, bueno, más, se escucho un estruendo.

-"¡VAMOS MALDITO!"- Grito Zarbon ya transformado golpeando el suelo con su pie, estába enojado.

Sin decir nada, Gohan incrustó su puño en la mejilla derecha de Zarbon mandándolo directo a volar, Hinori no podía creerlo, ese Saijayin estaba derrotando fácilmente a todos los soldados que se le ponían enfrente.

-"¡Sigues siendo débil!"- Exclamó Gohan con una sonrisa.

Zarbon estaba tendido en el suelo, un solo golpe había dejado un daño crítico en su cuerpo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del endemoniado dolor que sentía.

-"¡Tu!"- Gohan apunto a la general, sin saber que ella lo era -"¡Termina con Zarbon, ahora eres más fuerte que el!"- La General Meifu sin saber el por qué le hacía caso, salió a la acción.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los primeros cinco mil soldados de Freezer, habían muerto, pronto llegarían más, de pronto, el Semi Saiyajin sintió 5 presencias que le traían aún más recuerdos, y esos asquerosos pagarían en su momento.

-"¡Gohan!"- Exclamó una voz de mujer, el azabache se volteó a ver a la duela de esa voz.

-"¡Terfa! Me alegro de que estés bien"- Le sonrió y Terfa le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"¡Hey Muchacho!"- Exclamó ahora el Jefe del sector Z-23.

-"¡Jefe! Qué gusto saber de usted... Y también de los demas, que bueno que todos estén bien"- Gohan recibió un golpe en su cabeza de parte del Jefe.

-"¡Nada de eso! Nos debes una maldita explicación chico, pero por ahora, todos los del sector Z-23, están contigo, solo dinos que hacer"- Gohan vio a todos sentir con una sonrisa santurrona.

-"Bien, ¿El Rey Vegeta estaba con ustedes?, ¿Les enseño como detectar la presencia de los demás?"- Todos negaron excepto el Jefe.

-"En realidad menciono algo sobre, espíritu, mente, coraje y..."- Gohan le quitó la palabra de la boca.

-"Vigor, bien, ahora, todos, rápido, quiero que cierren sus ojos, deben agudizar sus sentidos, mantener su calma y tener prudencia harán que sientan su poder latente, una cosa más, desháganse del miedo, una vez que sientas su propio poder, podrán sentir la presencia de los demás"- Todos hicieron caso, rápido cerraron sus ojos.

Gohan pudo sentir como las dos oleadas de soldados estaban llegando, en escasos segundos ya estaban pisando el planeta, a lo lejos vio que la hermana de la Sargento se había quedado sola al igual que Gine.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gohan llegó con ellas las toma de la cintura y en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban enfrente de los demás, el Jefe, Terfa y los demás abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, Gohan sonrió, Maia y Gine estaban más sorprendidas.

-"Pudieron hacerlo, ahora sabrán con quiénes pueden y con quiénes no pueden pelear, cuando sea necesario apoyense, ya están aquí los soldados, vayan"- Todos asintieron, se sentían en mejor forma, incluso fuertes, se lanzaron al ataque, ahora sí era un hecho rotundo, todos los Saijayins estaban luchando.

Gine y Maia veían a su alrededor, combates por todos lados, Maia veía a alguien en específico, Hinori, había una pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

-"Oye basura, ¿Por qué Hinori fue al único que no le diste a alguien fuerte con quién pelear?"- Gohan tenía cruzados sus brazos al estilo Vegeta viendo todo a su alrededor, se percataba del Ki todos los Saiyajins, Laia estaba ganando, al igual que Meifu, Gine volteó a ver al Semi Saiyajin.

-"Tiene miedo, y a causa de eso, su Ki desminuye, no voy a perder a alguien con un potencial alto por miedo, es mejor que solo pelee con los subordinados más débiles de Freezer"- Los puños de Maia estaban casi en el punto donde empezarían a sacar sangre debido a como los apretaba.

-"¡EL NO ES NINGUN MIEDOSO, EL ES...!"- Sintió una mano agarrando la suya, volteó a su derecha encontrándose con Gine.

-"El tiene razón, tiene miedo, y lo demostró hace un momento, no quería que la Sargento Laia peleará con ese sujeto... "- Maia volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido al Azabache.

-" Y TU ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUI?! VE A PELEAR, O ACASO ¡¿TIENES MIEDO?!"- Gine sujeto la mano de Maia fuertemente.

-"Estoy protegiendo a alguien importante para mí"- Tras esa declaración, Gohan dejó de cruzar sus mano y dirigió una de ellas hacia el frente donde varias ráfagas de Ki salieron rápido hacia varios objetivos, Gine y Maia vieron hacia el horizonte donde soldados de Freezer caían muertos -" Sin mencionar que todo está bajo control, por ahora, no necesitan mi ayuda, además..."- Gohan desapareció de la vista de las dos, fueron cerca de quince o tal vez treinta segundos cuando volvió a aparecer, pero no apareció solo, cerca de 600 Saiyans estában en el suelo -" Soy el único apoyo que tienen todos ustedes"- Una esfera verde cubrio a todos, las heridas de los Saiyans estában sanando bajo la atónita mirada de Gine y sobre todo de Maia.

-"¡Gracias Líder!"- Exclamaron en coro todos los Saiyajins que curó, todos los que están bajo su mando estaban ahí más otros doscientos, sintió como el Zenkai les dio un poder cerca de las 6 mil unidades, ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por ellos.

-"Vamos, sigan luchando, yo los estaré apoyando"- Todos salieron rápido al ataque sin protestar.

-"Bardock..."- Dijo casi en un susurro Gine, Gohan la escucho y esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Tranquila Gine, el es incluso más fuerte que el Rey Vegeta, estará bien"- Gine vio con asombró al azabache, si era verdad lo que decía, no debía de preocuparse tanto.

-"La sargento Laia y la otra Saiyan lo están haciendo bien, solo un poco más y matarán a Zarbon y Dodoria"- Maia alzó una ceja, estaba por regañar a Gohan.

-"¡¿La otra Saiyan?! ¡¿No sabes quién es ella?!"- Gohan solo negó con su cabeza, de nuevo envío ráfagas de Ki a varios enemigos -" ¡Ella es la General Meifu, ten más respeto!"- Gohan vio a la General, ahora que la veía bien, las palabras de Maia tenían credibilidad, el aspecto de sus ropas correspondían con el rango.

-"Ya veo... ¡Oh! La Sargento terminó con Dodoria"- Gohan veía a la Sargento, tenía varias heridas, había sido una batalla corta pero feroz, su ya de por sí traje revelador, ahora lo era más por la batalla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gohan se colocó a un lado de ella hizo pedazos el cuerpo de Dodoria con una ráfaga de Ki, Tomo a la Sargento de la cintura y la llevo hasta donde Gine y Maia.

-"¡Hermana!"- Exclamó preocupada Maia al ver el estado de su hermana, sangre resbalaba de su frente, de sus manos y piernas.

-"¡Maldito... Nunca te di permiso de tocarme!"- Gohan pudo ver un leve tenue rojizo en sus mejillas -" Ese tal Dodoria era más fuerte de lo que pensé... ¡Agh! "- Exclamó de dolor al sentir la mano de Maia en su estómago.

-"Si, lo era incluso para ti, pero debido a su miedo, su Ki desminuyó, eso te dio la ventaja"- El Semi Saiyajin estiró sus manos casi tocando el vientre de la Sargento, ella por su parte se puso algo nerviosa, la verdad no quería que la tocará, cuando sintió sus manos rodear su cintura había sentido algo brevemente, algo que se sentía mejor que la adrenalina, un aura verde cubrió su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos estaba curada, no sentia dolor alguno, estaba sorprendida -" Puedo notar que tú Ki aumentó considerablemente, es bueno saberlo, 5 sujetos realmente poderosos están por llegar"- Gohan volvió a lanzar ráfagas de Ki hacia los soldados, esta vez una oleada se dirigió hacia Gohan y las Saiyans.

De nuevo y como si ya no fuera novedad, el semi Saiyajin habia terminando con todos, Maia por alguna razón el solo verlo la fastidiaba, pero también la hacia sentir protegida, cosa que la molestaba, solo su Hinori tenía ese honor.

-"Di-Disculpa... ¿Si eres tan fuerte, por qué no terminas con todos de una vez?"- Le pregunto su abuela Gine, Gohan volteó a verla y le sonrió.

-"Tienes razón Gine"- Le respondió Gohan.

Alzó su mano y concentró una cantidad enorme de Ki que todos los Saiyajins que habían aprendido a detectarlo, voltearon a ver al azabache de ropas extrañas, de su palma salieron ráfagas de Ki, Como la primera vez que lanzó ese ataque todos los soldados excepto uno murieron, Zarbon y Meifu seguían peleando, se veían muy igualados.

-"Meifu debe terminar rápido, si no lo hace, la batalla se inclinara a favor de Zarbon"- Les dijo Gohan a las Saiyans, las tres vieron como el Capitán Hinori fue ayudar a la General Meifu.

Entre los dos estaban dándole muchas dificultades a Zarbon, la General que se había hartado, incluso Hinori la estaba ayudando, eso era inadmisible, concentró todo su poder en su mano derecha y de un fuerte golpe atravesó el cuerpo de Zarbon desde el vientre, el soldado con aspecto de anfibio escupió sangre y tenía una cara de horror estaba por morir, la General removió su brazo del asqueroso cuerpo de Zarbon y de un último ataque lo termino fulminando, no dejo rastro de el, el Capitán Hinori esbozo una sonrisa, aquellos bastardos ya no serían un problema.

-"La General Meifu es muy orgullosa y temperamental ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Gohan a nadie en específico.

-"¡GINE!"- Grito Bardock llegando donde se encontraba su mujer.

-"!BARDOCK!"- Grito la Saiyan saltando a abrazar a su hombre, sus colas de Ozaru se entrelazaron.

Gohan podía sentirlos, estaban por llegar, las últimas fuerzas de Freezer, el último ataque de todo su ejército estaba por atacar.

-"¡TODOS DETRÁS DE MI AHORA!"- Grito Gohan a todo Saiyan, todos voltearon a verlo y sin dudarlo fueron hacia el.

-"¡¿Qué sucede?!"- Le pregunto Bardock, Gohan no dijo nada, solo tenía su mirada centrada en el cielo que se empezó a tornar obscuro.

-"¡S-SON MUCHOS!"- Dijo sorprendido uno de los Saiyajins de clase alta.

Todos los habitantes del planeta Vegeta estaban detrás de Gohan, la General, Capitán y Sargento estaban exactamente detrás de él, Maia y Terfa veían como Gohan apretaba sus puños a más no poder.

-"Rey Vegeta, es cierto ¿que cualquier Saiyajin puede enfrentarlo a un combate por el trono?"- El Rey Vegeta quedó de piedra al igual que la mayoría de los Saiyajin.

-"Si... Lo es"- Dijo sin rodeos el Rey.

-"Bien, al parecer perdió toda autoridad ante los Saiyajins, saben a quien deben de seguir por su jerarquía de poder, no quiero el trono, no me interesa, solo quiero que todos sigan mis órdenes, si lo hacen nadie morirá hoy"- Los soldados de Freezer ya estaban enfrente de ellos, eran miles y miles de soldados, incluso naves estaban sobre volando el cielo, un escudo de energía cubrió a todos los Saiyajins excepto a Gohan -"Por ahora me encargaré de ellos, nadie puede entrar o salir de este campo de energía"- De algún modo todo el planeta empezó a sacudirse, parecía un temblor, cosa que nunca había sucedido en el Planeta Vegeta, los soldados de Freezer trataban de mantener el equilibrio.

El cielo es que estaba despejado dejando ver un sol claro, ahora era todo lo contrario, nubes empezaron a cerrar la vista del sol, el cielo se tornó de un color gris, empezaron a caer leves rayos y escucharse relámpagos, todos los que ya sabían detectar la presencia del enemigo sintieron un Ki enorme.

-"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Una enorme explosión de Ki se sintió enfrente de ellos, era Gohan que tenía su aura azulada presente, su cola de Ozaru bailaba de un lado a otro, la cola de todos igual empezó a moverse, la misma sensación de adrenalina estaba presente, pero era más fuerte -"¡KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!"- El grito del Semi Saiyajin fue acompañado con su máximo ataque, el enorme ataque de Gohan estaba llegando a las soldados, no pudieron hacer nada ante el incesante temblor y cambio climático, más de la mitad había muerto, rápido, el azabache salió al ataque, era una demostración algo insana si lo pensabas, nadie podía acabar con ejército de tal magnitud, se creis imposible, pero, ahí estaba ese Saiyan desconocido para todos eliminando a el ejército de Freezer.

-"¡¿Quién rayos es el?!"- Fue más una exigencia que pregunta, el capitán Hinori estaba irritado con ese Saiyan.

-"Hinori, Tranquilizate, es Son Gohan, ayer fue registrado, al parecer lo mandaron a un planeta desconocido cuando era solo un bebé... Aún que... "- La General se quedó callada debido a que una mano se posó en su hombro, volteó a ver a la Sargento.

-"Sabes, me eh hecho miles de preguntas desde que lo conozco, y no consigo respuestas, deja de pensar tanto en el"- La General asintió, el capitán se irritó al saber que había otro hombre que no fuera el en los pensamientos de Laia.

-"Bardock... el tenía razón, Freezer está atacando... Pero ¿Por qué?"- Gine se veía preocupada, si no salían de esta, ya no podría ver a sus queridos hijos.

-"Ayer en la noche, alguien me dijo que Freezer estaba preguntando por la existencia del Legendario Super Saiyajin y Dios Super Saiyajin"- Fine estaba por hablar pero fue imposible.

-"Esas leyendas otra vez, no creo que exista, y si existió, dudo mucho que aparezca en esta época, aún así, ese maldito de Freezer... ¡Ja...jajajaja! El maldito tiene miedo de nuestro poder... Y ese maldito mocoso de haya afuera es la razón del porque nos tiene miedo"- El Rey Vegeta tenía una sonrisa santurrona, arrogante, estaba inquietó por llegar a ese nivel, si ese clase baja podía llegar a tan alto nivel, no sabría a donde podía llegar alguien de Élite como él o su querido Hijo.

-"Como sea Rey Vegeta, el tiene nuestro apoyo, el salvo de la destrucción al planeta Vegeta"- Bardock replicó, ni sabía por qué, pero verle la cara arrogante le fastidiaba mucho, pero le llegó un momento de inspiración para irritarlo -" Además no olvide que el puede vencerlo en combate y dejar de ser el Rey, o incluso dos más de nosotros podemos quitarle el trono"- El Rey Vegeta borro toda sonrisa y frunció el ceño algo preocupado, volteó a ver a todos los Saijayins, detecto dos Ki por mucho arriba de él, la Sargento y...

-"¡MALDITO BARDOCK!, ¿COMO ES QUE TE HICISTE TAN FUERTE?"- Bardock esbozó una sonrisa santurrona, el Rey Vegeta estaba por golpearlo pero en ese momento, la Barrera se desvaneció dejando a todos boqui abiertos, estaban más concentrados en la lucha verbal que en la batalla, cuando vieron que ya no había ni un solo Soldado en pie, Gritaron en Victoria.

Gohan veía al cielo, ya habían llegado, cinco esferas blancas estaban cayendo en picada hacia el planeta, ahí estaba ese maldito emblema, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu habían llegado, está sería una hermosa, hermosa venganza hacia uno de ellos en grande, no, más bien a dos, pensándolo bien a todos ellos.

-"¿Qué es lo que celebran? Aún no acaba, ¿Recuerdan quién es el Líder? Cuando Freezer este muerto, celebren, pero aún así no les aseguro que la victoria sea dulce, miéntras el Rey Cold y Cooler estén Vivos, aún tendremos batallas por librar"- Fue una bofetada con guante blanco, no recordaban al Rey Cold, pero algo les hacía tener una pregunta ¿Quién era ese tal Cooler?.

Mientras las fuerzas especiales Ginyu salían de sus cápsulas, Freezer estaba teniendo la peor ira controlada de su desgraciada vida, sus venas estaban saltadas al máximo, su cola daba latigazos sin señales de calmarse.

-"Gran Freezer, tenemos un..."- Aquel pobre soldado mensajero, había muerto gracias al arrebató de ira que tenía el Emperador del Universo.

-"¡Bah! Si era importante alguien más vendra a informarme.

-"Gran Freezer... "- El soldado que había llegado se quedó callado y asustado al ver a su compañero muerto en el suelo de la nave.

-"¡¿QUE?! !NO VEZ QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SUS DEMORAS! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!"- El soldado se puso firmes y con todo el miedo que tenía aún así respondió.

-"Co-Cooler... Su hermano Cooler Quiere hablar con usted"- Freezer alzó una ceja, ¿Qué es lo que quería su estúpido hermano?

-"Bien"- Fue todo lo que respondió, una pantalla se centró enfrente de Freezer, ahí se podía ver a un sujeto muy parecido a Freezer, excepto por el color, si, tenía ciertas partes blancas, pero un tono morado y no casi rosado como el pequeño de la familia.

-"Freezer, papá me dijo que tienes problemas con esos asquerosos Saijayins, no se por que hacen tanto escándalo por unos simios asquerosos, pero papá quiere que te ayude, llegaré en treinta minutos o menos, el llegará después de mi, eso fue lo que me dijo, hasta pronto, inútil hermano"- Ni una palabra, ni una maldita palabra había podido decir Freezer, su hermano si que es exasperante, por eso lo odiaba, además no necesitaba su asquerosa ayuda.

-"¡Maldito Cooler! ¡MALDITOS SAIYAJINS!"- El soldado que le había avisado de la llamada de su hermano volvió a hablar.

-"Por cierto Gran Freezer, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, acaban de llegar al planeta Vegeta"- Esa era la única buena noticia que tenía hasta ahora.

-"¡Hmm! Ya veo, así que ya todo estará solucionado!"- Freezer esbozó una sonrisa.

En el planeta Vegeta aún seguía el silencio hasta que el Semi Saiyajin hablo viendo a la General Meifu.

-"Disculpe General, ahora que la veo bien, necesita ayuda, déjeme curar sus heridas, igual curare las heridas de todos aquellos que estén heridos, así que pónganse en un círculo"- Todos los heridos se pudieron de pie en un círculo"- Gohan puso sus manos enfrente y la aura verde rodeo a todos, las heridas se fueron sanando.

-"(Acaso este Saijayin será el...)"- Fue el pensamiento cortado de Meifu.

-"Oye mocoso, 5 individuos se acercan"- Le dijo Bardock a Gohan.

-"Lo se, esto es lo que harán todos menos 5 de ustedes, quiero que todas las incubadoras, sean llevadas al Castillo del Rey, General, Capitan, Sargento, Bardock y Rey Vegeta, ustedes se quedaran aquí conmigo, los demás hagan lo que ya dije, Guerreros de clase media y baja, ustedes protegerán el castillo, Guerreros de Élite, ustedes formarán un perímetro de 500 Mts alrededor de nosotros, pero antes que nada, hagan lo primero que les dije, ¡AHORA!"-

-"¡SI, REY GOHAN!"- Los Saijayins en su totalidad se pusieron firmes y gritaron en coro, salieron a toda prisa a realizar las órdenes de su, para ellos nuevo Rey.

-"Incluso Maia te hizo caso..."- Le dijo Laia a Gohan, la verdad no le dio mucha importancia a eso, pero mientras ella y Gine estuvieran lo más lejos posible, mejor, no quería que a su abuela le pasará nada, en el caso de Maia solo era un pequeño estorbo, y más por el hecho de idolatrar a un miedoso, el Semi Saiyajin vio a Hinori, estaba algo tembloroso, un presumido cualquiera que nació con un poder "Alto" para alardear y hacerse el fuerte, pobre imbécil.

-" General, Capitán, Sargento, Vegeta y Bardock, quédense atrás de mi, estos Soldados están arriba de las cuarenta mil unidades, y su líder está sobre ciento veinte mil unidades, hay un enano que es un dolor de cabeza, a él lo mataré rápido"- Gohan sintió más cerca el Ki de los 5 -"Laia y Meifu, ustedes ahora son las más fuertes aquí, su poder es de casi treinta y cinco mil unidades, juntas pueden matar a uno o dos de ellos si saben cordinarse bien, Bardock y Vegeta, son los veteranos de aquí, no es necesario decirles que hacer, Hinori, la verdad da igual lo que hagas, solo aparta ese miedo de ti, Maldito Cobarde"- Gohan pudo ver a los 5 sujetos que forman las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

Estaban por hacer sus estúpidas poses cuando vieron a uno de ellos sin cabeza, cuando la pudieron localizar, el cuerpo y la cabeza desaparecieron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gohan tenía incrustado su puño en el estómago de Recoome, le dio un barrido a su pie de apoyo y con su puño izquierdo le incrustó un golpe en su mejilla haciendo un cráter con el cuerpo del Soldado.

-"¡ESE MALDITO MATO A GULDO Y ACABA DE TERMINAR CON RECOOME!"- Exclamó Jeice, muy enfadado.

-"¡MALDITO ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!" Grito Ginyu lanzándole un ataque que evidentemente pareció que lo había traspasado como si fuera una ilucion.

-"¡Ahora, ataquen!"- Dio la orden el Semi Saiyajin.

Meifu, Laia, Bardock y Vegeta salieron al ataque, Hinori se quedó petrificado, Laia y Meifu fueron contra Burter, Bardock y Vegeta III fueron contra Jeice, salieron en direcciones opuestas, solo quedaban Recoome y Ginyu ahí donde estaba Gohan y Hinori.

-"¡Hinori! ¡Ataca a Ginyu!"- Le dio la orden Gohan al Capitán, se exaltó, el pobre quería huir, y así lo hizo, el cobarde salió huyendo.

-"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Todos los Saiyajins son así de cobardes?!"- Gohan enfureció, ese maldito no era digno de nada, de llamarse Saiyajin, de ser capitán, de si quiera pisar el planeta, su mirada ensombrecida le había tener un aspecto lúgubre.

Ginyu empezó a sentir el aire gélido, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, empezó a sudar frío, su rastreador empezó a medir como loco el poder del Saiyajin enfrente de el, tragó saliva, estaba por alcázar su nivel de pelea, Jeice, Burter, estaban impresionados y aterrados, alguien estába igualando y casi podían asegurar que superaría al capitán Ginyu, Bardock y Vegeta III se impresionaron por el Ki turbio que sintieron, el frío empezó a sentirse, sus cuerpos tuvieron un escalofrío, de pronto sintieron otro Ki que se marchaba de ahí, ("Hinori") Pensaron ambos, el maldito había huido de la batalla, Meifu y Laia sentían una opresión en sus cuerpos, por alguna razón podían sentir un poder gélido, tenebroso, turbio.

Gohan tomo el brazo derecho de Recoome y lo arrancó como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel, el grito desgarrador se podía escuchar a miles de Kilómetros de ahí.

-"No, solo ese miserable es así, para nosotros los Saiyajins"- Su voz mezclada con la un Ozaru era algo que temer, Ginyu flaqueo, su poder se estaba elevando más y más, solo Diez mil unidades más y estarían a la par, tomo el otro brazo de Recoome y de igual forma lo arrancó como si no fuera más que papel -"Morir en el campo de batalla es una muerte digna"- el aire se volvió helado, la mirada de Gohan se pudo observar, sus ojos con esclerótica amarilla daba mucho miedo, los gritos desgarradores de Recoome seguían y seguían, sin más, Gohan le dio un pisotón en su cuello, fracturandolo, ahora estaban igual, se había vengado de esa vez -"Dime Ginyu, ¿Tienes miedo?"- Le preguntó el Semi Saiyajin.

-"¡D-De... !"- Tragó saliva, sintió como navajas callendo por su esófago tras ese trago de saliva -" ¡DE NINGUNA MARENA!"- Grito Ginyu lanzándose al ataque, cuando su puño estaba por tocar la mejilla del Saiyan, este desapareció solo para aparecer detrás de él y agarras su brazo en una llave.

-"¡Deberías!"- Le digo Gohan rompiendo completamente su brazo derecho.

El grito del Capitán Ginyu se escucho más potente que los gritos del ahora moribundo Recoome, Jeice y Burter, estaban por ir hacia donde se encontraba su capitán, pero fueron interceptados por los cuatro Saiyans, se volvió a escuchar otro grito desgarrador, los Scouter de Jeice y Burter marcaron una cifra de doscientos cincuenta mil unidades de poder, tras esa lectura sus Scouters explotaron, Bardock y Vegeta III, pudieron sentir un descenso en el Ki de ambos, lo que había dicho el ahora nuevo Rey Gohan, era cierto, si tienes miedo, tu poder decrece, las parejas tomaron a su rival y empezaron a golpearlos sin vacilación.

Gohan estaba observando a un adolorido Ginyu revolcándose en el suelo, sus manos estaban inutilizadas, de la comisura de sus labios, escurría sangre, Gohan se puso de cuclillas, tomo la armadura de Ginyu por el cuello y empezó a darle golpes sin parar en su rostro, los golpes hacian temblar la tierra, pasó al estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, dejó de golpearlo y se paró, puso una de sus manos enfrente formando el ataque que lo mataría.

-"¿Últimas palabras Ginyu?"- El capitán esbozó una sonrisa santurrona.

-"¡CAMBIO!"- Grito el capitán, su plan había funcionado.

-"Eres un estúpido"- Le dijo Gohan detrás de él, se veía a el mismo en el suelo, herido, a punto de morir, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

Gohan había utilizado el cuerpo del casi muerto Reecome para protegerse, más bien, lo hizo para que el maldito hijo de puta de Ginyu sintiera aún más dolor, lanzo el cuerpo al cráter.

-"¿P-Por que sigo v-vivo?" Pregunto Reecome en el cuerpo de Ginyu.

-"Descuida, ahora morirás"- De la mano de Gohan salió una potente ráfaga que mato a Recoome.

En la nave de Freezer todo era un caos, y tras la noticia que estaban por darle a su Gran señor, todo terminaría muy mal.

-"G-Gran... ¡GRAN FREEZER!"- Llegó un soldado corriendo a donde estaba su emperador.

-"¡¿QUE QUIERES?!"- Grito exaltado el emperador del universo.

-"¡L-Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu... Acabamos de confirmar que Guldo, Recoome y el mismo capitán acaban de morir!"- Eso había exaltado y enfurecido a Freezer, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos y ya habían terminando con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

-"¡MALDICIÓN!"- Grito Freezer en cólera, su poder aumento, haciendo que Gohan sintiera el pique de poder en el.

-"¡Un Berrinche!"- Sonrió Gohan, la estaba pasando de maravilla al hacer enojar al bastardo del frío.

Los Saiyajins seguían haciendo el trabajo que les encomendó su ahora nuevo Rey, no había duda alguna, con el, la Guerra contra ese Maldito estaba ganada.

**_Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, muy atareado con el trabajo y la novia, me absorben el tiempo, pero aquí está terminado el capítulo 1, dentro de dos semanas se hará la actualización, (eso espero) ya saben que hacer, denme su Review, y póngalo en Favoritos, todo eso es lo único que necesito para seguir actualizando, es mi comida diaria, mi combustible para seguir escribiendo, si no hay Reviews ni Favs, no hay historia._**


	3. Capítulo 2: La Familia Del Frío

**_Capítulo 2:_**

**_La Familia Del Frío_**

Gohan se acercó lentamente al cráter donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Reecome, lo desintegró con una ráfaga de Ki azulada, el Ki de Freezer se podía sentir elevarse hasta donde su última destransformacion le permitía, esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, el pequeño bastardo estaba por moverse, como si fuera un Bonus, sintío el Ki de Cooler, los dos hermanos estaban por morir, eso lleno de júbilo a Gohan, solo faltaba el padre de ambos para que su júbilo sea enorme.

Burter y Jeice seguían combatiendo, Laia y Meifu seguían peleando con el fin de terminar el combate lo más pronto posible, si se descuidaban podían perder, Bardock y Vegeta III estaban más disparejos en cuanto a poder.

-"¡Maldición! Es rápido"- Exclamó Laia, Burter era rápido, muy rápido para ellas.

-"Deja de quejarte Sargento, podemos con el, ya lo dijo Gohan"- Maia le acerto un golpe a Burter en el riñón.

-"¡MALDITAS MUJERES!"- Grito exasperado Burter.

Con su velocidad, Burter golpeo la mejilla de la general de una patada, ante el repentino golpe, Laia quedó aturdida y fue golpeada en la boca del estómago, sin ser suficiente, recibió otro potente golpe en su hombro, se escucho como el hueso se había quebrado, con velocidad desmedida Laia cayó fuertemente al suelo rocoso, un cráter se formó abajo de ella, Meifu trato de encarar al ser azulado, pero apenas había detenido su caída, ya lo tenía enfrente de ella, sintió un dolor en su otra mejilla, y sintió como su cuerpo le estaba empezando a pesar, un último golpe en sus costillas la mando directo hacia la Sargento, el impacto fue brutal para las dos, sin aire y con fracturas, sus cuerpos no les respondían.

Bardock y Vegeta III, en un intento por acertarle un golpe a Jeice, atacaron por lados contrarios dirigiendo sus puños al mismo punto, la cabeza de Jeice era el objetivo, pero de nada sirvió, tan solo fue cosa de agacharse para que Bardock y Vegeta III se golpearan en la mejilla, un típico golpe que haría referencia al intercambio de golpes de Goku y Vegeta.

Jeice aprovechando la oportunidad, a ambos les dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, tomo del cuello a Vegeta III y lo enterró en el suelo con una fuerza tan poderosa para escuchar como los huesos del Saiyan crujieron ante el impacto, solo saliva, sangre y todo el aire que tenía salió de su boca, no siendo suficiente, dos golpes certeros a la nariz de Vegeta III hicieron el remate.

Bardock trato de golpearlo mientras estaba desprevenido, casi lo lograba, sintió el mechón de cabello del bastardo rozar su puño, pero fue más rápido el maldito, Jeice en un giro de 180 le dio una potente patada en la pierna izquierda a Bardock, su nueva de dolor demostraba la potencia de la patada, varios golpes fueron incrustados en su tórax, su sangre salia en menores cantidades por la boca, pero debía detener el frenesí de golpes que estaba recibiendo, formó una bola de Ki en su mano izquierda y trato de golpearlo, pero solo funcionó para que se alejara y pudiera tomar un respiro, era verdad, se había vuelto más fuerte, sin embargo, la fuerza no lo es todo, débilmente, pero con una enorme furia, Bardock encaró a Jeice, además de la fuerza necesitaba estrategia, recordar lo básico, una técnica podía ser la que lograra la victoria o la derrota, un arma de doble filo, sintió un dolor fantasma en su hombro izquierdo, aún curado, su cuerpo volvió a resentir la anterior batalla de cuando enfrentó a los soldados de Freezer antes de llegar a el.

-"Rindete asqueroso Saijayin, solo renuncia a tu vida y permite que sea el que te la arrebate"- Esa maldita arrogancia era algo de lo que los Saijayins también tenian, eso y su maldito orgullo así como su ego.

-"Ven por ella si es lo que deseas"- Una sonrisa santurrona dibujo la cara de Bardock, era todo o nada.

Jeice corrió hacia el, estaba por ganar está batalla, tan confiado al ver a su enemigo herido y básicamente derrotado, no había nada que pudiera hacer esa escoria para que la balanza se inclinara a su favor, Bardock lo esperaba mientras su sonrisa seguía ahí, ahora era todo o nada, definitivamente mataría a ese bastardo.

Jeice formó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha, estaba por golpearlo con toda su fuerza en la cabeza, en el último momento, no supo como, pero, su ataque y su puño, golpearon el aire, Volteó rápido, pero no había nadie, volteó a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba, no estaba, solo podía ver el cuerpo del que era el patriarca de los Saiyans, sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, fueron una segundos o tal vez menos que eso, su corazón y pulmón habían sido perforados por una pequeña pero potente Ráfaga de Ki azulada, tosió una bocanada de Sangre, volteó, y ahí estaba Bardock, con su sonrisa.

-"¿¡P-Pero... C-Como!?"- Bardock se acercó a él lentamente.

-"Resulta que ninguno de ustedes puede percibir nuestra presencia sin los Scouters, si no pueden vernos u oirnos, prácticamente somos indetectables, técnica ilusoria, fue a lo que golpeaste, una ilusión"- Bardock formó un potente ataque en su mano derecha, extendió su mano y le dio directo en su rostro a Jeice matándolo en el acto.

-"Así que entiendes que no todo es fuerza ¿Eh?"- Bardock volteó a su izquierda, y ahí estaba el que ahora había sido proclamado Rey.

-"Me tomo una pequeña paliza para darme cuenta de ello"- Gohan le sonrió a su abuelo, volteó a ver a Vegeta III, camino hacia él y empezó a curarlo, Bardock se acercó a él y de pronto fue rodeado por una aura Verdosa, sus heridas habían sido curadas otra vez, y con la curación, un nuevo Zenkai, su poder se había incrementado aún mas, mucho más, Vegeta III despertó abruptamente sintiendo un aumento enorme en su poder, se vio su cuerpo y estaba curado, Gohan dejó de prestarle atención a los dos y dirigió su mirada hacia Burter, quién por cierto, se atrevía a lamer la cara de la General mientras pateaba el abdomen de la Sargento.

Nunca le gustó ni en sus sueños más retorcidos, ver sufrir a una mujer, mucho menos ahora, y ese maldito hijo de puta lo estaba enfureciendo mucho.

-"Me podré divertir mucho con ustedes do..."- Burter sintió algo pesado golpear su espalda, incluso sintió humedad en la nuca, se tocó la nuca para saber qué era eso humedo, se sorprendió al ver que era sangre, y más fue su sorpresa y miedo, cuando vio que fue lo que lo golpeó.

Gohan avanzaba lentamente, veía el estado de estupefacción del maldito azulado, verlo temblar le dio un placer que no creyó tener después de haber derrotado a Bu, seguía caminando, Vegeta III y Bardock sintieron una vez más ese Ki gelido, era siniestro pensar en meterse en el camino del Saiyajin.

-"¡J-JEICE!"- Exclamó con pesar el ser azulado, su compañero y amigo ya hacía ahí en el suelo sin cabeza ensangrentado, con una perforación en su tórax.

-"Vaya, vaya, ¡Fuerzas especiales Ginyu! Bah! son pura basura, ¿Se supone que son los soldados más fuertes de Freezer?"- Gohan se puso enfrente de Burter, el aire se volvió frío una vez más, el azulado no pudo decir o hacer nada, estaba estático, las palabras no salían, sus piernas o sentidos se bloquearon, ante el se podía ver la inminente muerte -" Mírate, asustado, podría jurar que incluso acabas de orinarte, ve a tu alrededor, Reecome, Guldo, Jeice, incluso el "gran y asombroso" capitán Ginyu esta muerto"- Empezó a retroceder, por fin sus piernas pudieron moverse, volteó a ver el terreno, nadie estaba ya, solo el cuerpo de Jeice y el -"Sabes Burter, siempre haces alardes de tu velocidad"- El azulado sintió un potente golpe desde su estómago haga su espalda -"Pero eres lento"- El golpe de Gohan había atravesado por completo el cuerpo de Burter, la sangre salia por montones, el suelo se mezcló con la sangre de Jeice y Burter.

-"N-No... P-Puede... ¡Agh!"- Sintió un endemoniado dolor, sus órganos habían sido removidos al momento de que Gohan sacó su puño.

-"Si, si puede... Ah! Por cierto, nadie toca a mí Sargento y a mi General"- Gohan en dos movimientos tomo la pierna de Burter y Jeice y los lanzó hacia el cielo, de sus ojos se pudo ver salir un destello, los cuerpos de Jeice y Burter, habían desaparecido en una explosión que todos los Saiyajins pudieron apreciar.

-"Vegeta, dime, ¿que te pareció eso?"- Le pregunto Bardock al ex Rey.

-"Hmp! Tiene talento, de una calificación de cero a cinco, sin duda le doy un diez"- Obviamente los dos se referían al sentido sádico que tenía el Saiyajin.

-"Meifu, Laia, ¿Están conscientes?"- Las dos solo gruñeron por lo bajo, trataron de moverse más por orgullo que por gusto, pero Gohan se sentó a un lado de ellas y las detuvo -"Tranquilas, déjenme curar sus heridas"- Poso una mano en el vientre de cada una, las dos sintieron el calor que irradiaba su mano, podía ser muy poderoso, pero las dos aún debían admitir que tenía unas manos suaves, se pudo observar un leve tenue rojizo en las mejillas de ambas, fueron segundos, las dos estaban curadas, abrieron sus ojos y se quedaron un momento sentadas en el suelo rocoso junto a Gohan, el semi Saiyajin les dio una sonrisa -" Bien, hicieron un gran trabajo, ahora, ¿notan algo diferente?"- Las dos asintieron.

-"Me siento más fuerte"- Dijeron al unísono.

-"Correcto, a como las conocí, su Ki es seis veces mayor ahora, Bardock, Rey Vegeta, Laia y Meifu, sus órdenes son proteger a todos los Saijayins que protegen las incubadoras, no los quiero ver aquí"- Gohan se paró y miró hacia el cielo, ya era la hora, el Rey estaba por jugar.

-"¡Hey! No nos hagas menos, podrás ser poderoso, pero ahora nosotros...-" Vegeta III fue callado.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cres que por qué tu Ki aumentó, ahora eres más poderoso que Freezer? ¿Cres que puedes derrotarlo? O más bien dicho, ¿Creen que pueden vencerlo juntos?"- Gohan veía a los 4, Meifu tenía una mirada sería al igual que Laia, Bardock y Vegeta III, eran los que tenían la mirada férrea.

-"¡CLARO QUE SI"- Exclamó Vegeta III

-"¡NO NOS SUBESTIMES!"- Exclamó furioso Bardock.

-"Entonces son más estúpidos de lo que creí, Freezer tiene 4 transformaciónes, una más poderosa que la otra, ahora mismo está por llegar a este punto, incluso su hermano Cooler esta por llegar, y si de casualidad el Rey Cold llegará, los matarían de un solo golpe, Freezer es el menor, y tiene un poder inimaginable para ustedes, ahora ¿que creen que pasara cuando vean al hermano mayor y al padre en su última forma?"- Laia encaro a Gohan, Meifu igual, las dos estaban a centímetros de chocar con el cuerpo del Semi Saiyajin.

-"Gohan, dejanos quedar, si lo que dices es verdad, no nos importa morir aquí"- Fueron las palabras de Meifu.

-"Es cierto, cuando empezó el ataque de Freezer todos sabíamos que moriríamos, pero, nos diste esperanza, coraje y convicción, estamos cansados de ser pisoteados por ese maldito bastardo, así que déjanos quedar aquí"- Cada palabra de Laia parecía una tortura, hablarle bien al Semi Saiyajin no era lo suyo, aún tenía ese sentimiento de odio hacia el, sin mencionar las mil y otras emociones que ahora sentía por el semi Saiyajin, apenas podía mantenerse sería y firme ante el.

-"*Suspiro* Bien, pero si se torna feo, los cuatro se tienen que ir, no quiero perder a ningún Saiyajin, menos a ustedes cuatro..."- Por algún motivo acarició la mejilla de ambas, ninguna de las dos dijo o hizo nada para quitar esa caricia.

-"No pensara hacer los mismo con nosotros ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Bardock a nadie en específico.

-"Le meteré mi pie en su trasero si se atreve a hacerlo"- Dijo Vegeta III.

Gohan acariciaba la mejilla de ambas con su pulgar, la suave piel de ambas le recordaba a "ella", tan pronto volvió en sí, sin ser brusco, quitó sus manos de ellas, les sonrió para no parecer sospechoso.

-"Eres muy cariñoso... Para ser un Saijayin"- Meifu miró hacia otro lado.

-"No puedo creer que seas un Saiyajin siendo tan sentimental..."- Laia con un deje molestia y vergüenza volteó a otro lado.

-"Será mejor que lo aleje de Gine..."- Fueron las palabras de Bardock, que más bien fue susurrado.

Vegeta III solo volteó a otro lado, esta escena era inecesaria, Gohan sonrió y sintió como el Ki de Freezer por fin estaba tan cerca.

-"Aquí viene"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan.

En el cielo, se podía observar como si un meteorito estuviera cayendo, se detuvo en el cielo, observando el horizonte del según para el "asqueroso" planeta, sus ojos se centraron en los 5 Saiyans que habían debajo de él

-"MALDITOS SAIYAJINS, DÍGANME ¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE SUPER SAIYAJIN Y SUPER SAIYAJIN DIOS?"- Sus sospechas eran solo dos, y eran las mismas leyendas de los estúpidos, salvajes e incultos Saiyajins, solo podía ser un Súper Saiyajin el que matará a todo su ejército o tal vez el Súper Saiyajin Dios.

-"¡Lo tienes enfrente!"- Freezer abrió los ojos a más no poder, enfrente de el se encontraba un Saiyan con una vestimenta diferente a todos.

Fue un instante, vamos, ni siquiera un segundo, fue algo impresionante para los cuatro espectadores, se escucho un potente ruido, como si el aire fuera partido, saliva había caído a la tierra, un puño incrustado en la boca del estómago de Freezer fue el culpable de eso, se volvió a escuchar otro potente ruido, una patada a la mandíbula de Freezer lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, un enorme cráter se formó debajo del cuerpo del ser del frío.

-"M-Maldicion... Ese chico... Ni siquiera duda, se cansa o suda... "- Fueron las palabras de Bardock.

El que era el Ex Rey del planeta, apretaba sus puños a más no poder, el tenía que ser el que eliminará a Freezer, la Sargento sentía un poco de admiración por el Saiyajin, solo un poco, Claro que ese poco, era opacado por ese mucho cosquilleo que sentía en su interior, la General Meifu tenía un semblante serio, pero se podía ver una diminuta sonrisa.

-"(¡¿Q-Que fue lo que P-Paso?!)"- Se preguntó Freezer adolorido, su vista se nublaba, solo podía ver al Saiyajin que lo golpeó sonriendo tan arrogantemente -"(¡E-ESE MALDITO S-SAIYAJIN! ¡¿COMO LE PUDO HACER ESTE DAÑO A MI CUERPO?! ¡ESE MALDITO MERECE MORIR!)"- Freezer empezó a levantarse con mucha furia, no iba a perder contra un maldito simio idiota, se reincorporo, su mirada era la furia misma, sus venas resaltaban, elevó su Ki hasta donde su primera destransformacion le permitía -" ¡PAGARÁS POR EL DAÑO QUE ¡AGH...!"- Antes de que continuará con su monólogo, sintió un enorme dolor, Gohan entrelazando sus manos le dio un potente golpe en su cabeza que hizo el cráter aún más grande, se sentía un temblor, el golpe había sido muy potente, la cara de Freezer era de dolor total, estaba por desmayarse, el Semi Saiyajin lo tomo de su cuello estrangulandolo, el demonio del frío empezó a sofocarse, de la desesperación, con su cola, trato de asfixiar al azabache.

-"Si vas a pelear, hazlo, no empieces a decir estupideces"- Gohan apretó la cola del demonio del frío, el agarré era tan fuerte que incluso la corto.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHG!"- Grito de dolor Freezer, su agresor sonrió con satisfacción ante ese ruido, dejó de estrangularlo, el "Emperador del Universo" estaba siendo humillado y lo más degradante es que estaba postrado a los pies de ese Saiyajin, sintió como algo se recargaba en su espalda, era como un pie -"(E-E-ESE... MALDITO)"- Fue el pensamiento de Freezer al ser pisado por un ser inferior a el, aún que su furia superará todo límite, sabía que no podía hacer nada en esa destransformacion, necesita transformarse a como de lugar, pero esos golpes le habían hecho un daño crítico a todo su cuerpo y a sus sentidos.

-"Vamos, ¿Donde quedó toda esa furia?"- Gohan piso a Freezer, la fuerza con la que el ser del frío era aplastado era irreal, el aire de sus pulmones fueron vaciados acompañado de una bocanada de Sangre.

Los cuatro espectadores no sabían cómo reaccionar, era pura incredulidad, además, se podía notar que habían entrado en un estado catatónica, aquel a quien le tuvieron miedo tantos años, estaba siendo humillado y masacrado, por quién todos pensaban era una basura.

Freezer con todo su esfuerzo, pudo tomar aire, lentamente puso toda su fuerza y logró pararse unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, Gohan le quería dar la satisfacción de victoria por un momento, dejó de aplicar fuerza, el demonio se liberó y tosió con una sonrisa santurrona.

-"Maldito... Eres muy fuerte, debo admitirlo, así que será todo un honor para ti ver mi transformación, así que prepa.. "- Freezer de nuevo fue interrumpido por un potente golpe en su estómago, bocanadas de sangre salian de su boca, la comisura de sus labios tenía un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta su cuello.

-"Creo recordar que, te dije que si vas a pelear, házlo, no digas estupideces"- Un segundo golpe a su mejilla dada por el pie del Semi Saiyajin, mando a Freezer a volar hacia una pila de escombros, el ruido fue ensordecedor.

En otra parte del Planeta Vegeta, un soldado de Élite, más bien conocido como el capitán Hinori, volaba hacia donde se supone se encontraban los demás, el pobre miedoso, desgraciado, que huyó de la pelea más importante de su patética vida, aterrizó en el suelo del Castillo, ahí, los Saiyajins que cuidaban los alrededores del Castillo, se vieron extrañados los unos a los otros, ¿Por qué el capitán estaba de regresó?.

-"¡Capitán Hinori, pensamos que estaría luchando con el Rey Gohan y los demás!"- Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre, "Gohan" sería una pesadilla recurrente para el durante toda su vida, más, sabiendo que su bella musa, estaba interesada en el, era obvio, lo demostraba disfrazada de odio, ese odioso Saiyajin debía morir, no le quitarían a su "Reyna".

No respondió a nada, solo fue a una esquina del castillo a lamentarse y llenarse de odio, a lo lejos, Terfa, Gine y Maia vieron al capitán recostarse en la pared del castillo, Maia en un rápido momento de preocupación, fue hacia Hinori a toda velocidad, sus ojos de verdad demostraban el sufrimiento de que algo le haya pasado a su amado, pero no veía heridas, ni un rasguño.

-"¡Hinori¡ ¿¡Estas bien!?"- Maia había posado ligeramente sus manos sobre la mejilla y mano de Hinori, poco le duró el gusto a la Saiyan.

-"¡DÉJAME MAIA!"- Un golpe mando a Maia al suelo, sin saber dónde la golpeó, Hinori se levantó y con una mirada ensombrecida, le dio una fuerte patada a Maia.

Se vio como saliva y sangre se mezclaban saliendo de la boca de Maia, la Saiyan había quedado mal herida con esos dos golpes, Terfa y Gine de inmediato fueron a su ayuda, Hinori estaba por pisotear el rostro de Maia, pero en ese momento, sintió como el aire se empezaba a percibir helado, no solo el lo sintió, los demás Saiyajins también lo sintieron.

En ese momento de distracción, Terfa, mando de un golpe contra la pared a Hinori, Gine tomo a Maia en brazos y la sacó de la vista de Hinori, los demás que habían visto eso, se acercaron para tratar de auxiliar a la hermana de la Sargento, si ella morirá aquí, nada les aseguraba que la Sargento no tomaría represalias contra todos aquellos que no la pudieron ayudar.

Hinori, se limpio la suciedad de su capa, vio a la Saiyan que lo había encarado, poco le duró el gusto de querer matarla, los demás Saiyajins lo veían como alguien hostil, Hinori rápidamente se fue de ahí, su victoria no era segura contra todos, era fuerte, pero, no podía acabar contra todos ellos, eso le frustró de sobremanera, dio vuelta a un lado y se fue de la visita de los demás.

-"Maldito Cobarde"- Fueron las palabras de Terfa, se dio la vuelta y vio a Gine con Maia en su regazo, la Saiyan con ese golpe habia quedado muy mal -"(Gohan... No dejara pasar esto)"- El pensamiento de Terfa era acertado de una u otra forma.

-"¡Tenemos que ponerla dentro de una cápsula de recuperación!"- Gine exclamó con voz de mandó, veía preocupada a Maia, su respiración había empezado a ser muy leve.

Dos mujeres se acercaron a Gine y Maia, se la llevaron de ahi lo más rápido que podían, Terfa se acercó a Gine quien de inmediato se paró del suelo.

-"Terfa ¿Verdad?"- Le pregunto Gine a la mencionada.

-"Si, ese es mi nombre"- Terfa volteó un momento a sus espaldas, trataba de buscará con la mirada al desgraciado de Hinori.

-"¿Por qué Cres que el Capitán este aquí?"- le pregunto Gine con los brazos cruzados y una cara pensante.

-"Lo más probable es que haya huido, ni siquiera tiene rastros de heridas"- Terfa volte a ver a Gine quien asintió a sus palabras.

-"Si, es lo más probable... Pero golpear así a la hermana de la Sargento... ¿No se supone que el está enamorado de la Sargento? Entonces ¿Por qué golpear así a su hermana?"- Terfa asintió a las palabras de Gine, tenía razón, no había ningún sentido, más que el triángulo amoroso.

-"Bueno... Se que Maia está enamorada del Capitán, es decir que es un triángulo amoroso donde nadie es correspondido, tal vez la golpeó por la frustración de salir huyendo de la batalla"- Terfa tenía su mano sobre su mentón.

-"Pero, tal acción... "- Gine no pudo terminar de Hansel, Terfa puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-"Por el momento no hay necesidad de pensar en ello, estamos en guerra, y puedo asegurar que nuestro nuevo Rey está ganando"- Terfa y Gine sonrieron, la menor tenía razón, habian cosas por las que preocuparse más.

Gohan estaba viendo el lugar donde se encontraba Freezer, el demonio del frío seguía tendido tratando de recuperar todo su aire, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, tenía miedo, el gran y poderoso Freezer estaba teniendo un momento de pánico.

-"(N-No puede ser... Yo, el gran Freezer... Teniendo estás sensaciones de un perdedor... ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NI DEJARÉ QUE ME HUMILLE ASI!)"- Con todo lo que podía ofrecerle su cuerpo, empezó su transformación sin decir nada.

Los cuatro Saiyans que seguían en su estado de Shock, vieron como el lugar donde estaba Freezer empezó a iluminarse, de entre los escombros se pudo notar como el "Emperador del Universo" estaba cambiando de forma.

Vegeta III y Bardock podían sentir el ki descomunal que estaba expulsando ese asqueroso ser, vieron por un momento a Gohan, quién en su mirada solo se podía apreciar el desprecio que le tenía al Demonio del frío.

-"¡Gohan! Es la hora, tenemos que pelear juntos"- La Sargento Laia estaba por moverse de donde estaba junto con la General Meifu.

-"No, Freezer, su hermano Cooler y El Rey Cold son míos"- Su voz era ronca, se apreciaba en enfado en ella.

Ya hace unos pocos minutos que sintió el Ki del padre de Freezer y Cooler Estaba encima de ellos ahora, sus mejores hombres lo acompañaban, pobres idiotas.

-"¡MOCOSO OTRA VEZ NOS ESTAS HACIENDO A UN LADO!"- Exclamó furioso el ex rey, Bardock igual iba a replicar, pero sintió varias presencias encima de ellos.

-"Espera, Vegeta, siento el Ki de varios sujetos encima de nosotros, son más poderosos que el Capitán Ginyu... Incluso hay otro que es más poderoso que Freezer... Ese debe de ser el tal Cooler del que habla Gohan"- Vegeta cerró los ojos, sintió la presencia de varios individuos, y era cierto lo que decía Bardock.

-"Bardock, como fuiste el primero en detectar al enemigo, hazte cargo del ataque a los soldados de Cooler, ustedes dos saben detectar el Ki, de aquí en adelante, el poder que sentirán puede que los abrume, Meifu y Laia pueden ganar fácilmente ahora, incluso ustedes dos pueden pelear individualmente y ganar si se lo proponen, dejaré cuatro enemigos para ustedes"- Freezer empezó a gritar, su transformación estaba por terminar, pero el Ki que expulsaba, empezaba a hacer temblar el lugar -" Aún no saben el por qué su Ki ah incrementado abismalmente, pero eso tiene explicación, cuando un Saiyajin está gravemente herido y es curado, su cuerpo y su Ki se hacen más fuertes, si estás a punto de morir y eres curado tendrás un enorme plus de aumento en tu Ki, han combatido y salido gravemente heridos, los eh curado e incluso les di un poco de mi Ki, Ahora mismo son los Saijayins más fuertes"- Freezer había terminado de transformarse, Gohan sonrió arrogante, el bastardo había utilizado su última forma de una vez por todas.

-"¡CONOCERAN LA MUERTE! ¡MALDITOS SAIYAJI...!"- Como si ya fuera costumbre, fue callado por un golpe en su estómago, Gohan debía admitir que tenía un abdomen duro, ya había aguantado muchos golpes.

-"Una vez más, solo pelea y cállate"- Freezer por fin pudo darle un golpe al rostro del Saijayin, pero su sorpresa fue demasiada cuando notó que no le hizo daño alguno.

-"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?"- Freezer dio otro puñetazo con el 50% de su poder, el resultado, el mismo.

-"¡Ja! Eres débil"- Le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa arrogante, Freezer perdió el control.

Varias ráfagas de golpes empezaron a escucharse impactar con algo muy duro, el rostro de Gohan mostraba esa sonrisa arrogante, no se la podía quitar, el emperador del universo se estaba desesperando, el azabache alzó su mano derecha y se escucho un fuerte golpe agudo, una bofetada mando a volar a Freezer hacia unos cuantos escombros.

-"(Gohan... ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?)"- Fue el pensamiento de la General Meifu, su shock aumentaba cada vez más, al igual que su admiración, incluso sus ganas de procrear un gran Guerrero con el.

-"(Y pensar que lo menosprecie, ¡Maldición! Es una lección para mí... Al igual que para todos, el más débil resultó ser el más fuerte... Solo espero que no muramos aquí... Gohan...)"- La Sargento apretaba sus puños con fuerza, le era algo frustrante saber qué ese Saiyan era demasiado poderoso y ellos no podían ayudarlo a pelear contra ese Bastardo de Freezer.

-"Vegeta, esos soldados ya vienen"- Bardock y Vegeta III se pusieron en pose de pelea -"General, Sargento, es hora, demostremos que somos los Saiyans más fuertes que dijo Gohan"- En el cielo se podía divisar una nave que entraba a la atmósfera de la tierra, muy parecida a la de Freezer, de la nave salieron 9 sujetos, todos los habitantes del planeta los vieron descender, hasta que una luz azulada atravesó a 4 de los 9 sujetos, aquellos 4 individuos descendían a una velocidad increíble, habían muerto con ese ataque, la mayoría pudo ver a alguien igual a Freezer y detras de el, al que para ellos era su nuevo Rey.

-"Que bueno que te unes a la masacre"- Cooler se había quedado estático cuando vio caer muertos a cuatro de sus mejores soldados, pero su impresión fue más cuando escucho aquella voz detrás de él, nada pudo hacer para evitar lo que seguía.

Gohan entrelazando sus manos, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Cooler, este fue descendió en caída libre, se escucho un enorme estruendo, el planeta se sintió temblar, el pobre de Cooler ni las manos había podido meter, golpeo el suelo de lleno haciendo que escupiera saliva y sangre, las acciones de Gohan no terminaron ahí, apareciendo rápidamente a un costado de los soldados de Cooler, Gohan los pateó uno por uno con dirección hacia donde se encontraban los 4 Saiyans preparados para pelear.

-"Esto será divertido"- Bardock dio una sonrisa santurrona, estaba emocionado por saber qué tan fuerte se había vuelto

-"Simples basuras"- Le dijo Vegeta III al Saiyan con la cicatriz, estaban confiados, ahora que veían el poder de Gohan, su valentía, orgullo y ego aumentaban de manera exponencial.

-"Sargento"- Meifu se puso en posición de combate.

-"General"- Laia imitó a Meifu.

Los cuatro Saiyan volaron hacia los soldados de Cooler que caían en picada, los cuatro soldados fueron recibidos por un golpe en las costillas, al parecer, sin querer se habían sincronizado los cuatro, volaron hacia donde estaban los soldados y les dieron una patada en la espalda, elevándose, los soldados de Cooler se preguntaban el por qué rayos no podían contra atacar, la respuesta era fácil, la patada que les dio el Semi Saiyajin fue directa al sistema nervioso, los cuatro Saiyans se colocaron arriba de ellos y de un fuerte golpe entrelazando sus puños, los soldados de Cooler caían en picada a una velocidad increíble, el suelo tembló, los soldados trataban desesperadamente por llenar de nuevo sus pulmones con aire, pero fueron interrumpidos al mismo tiempo, los cuatro Saiyans de una potente patada, incrustaron sus pies en el estómago del rival, un enorme cráter ya había debajo de todos ellos, una enorme cortina de polvo y tierra se levantó, los cuatro Saiyans salieron del cráter para ver su cometido después de que el polvo se esfumó.

Ahí estaban los soldados de Cooler, apaleados, frustrados, enojados, sentían cierta impotencia, sus pulmones se llenaban con aire, sus cuerpos entumecidos se reponían lentamente, tosieron de vez en cuando acompañado de sangre, de la comisura de sus labios había rastros de la sangre, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una luz cegadora los golpeó dejando un rastro de destrucción, ningún cuerpo se encontraba ya en el cráter, habían ganado.

Los cuatro Saiyans miraban sus manos asombrados, había sido el calor, la adrenalina y la sed de venganza que los empujó a eso, a la victoria, pero lo más asombroso, fue que las palabras de Gohan habían sido verdad, sus poderes habían aumentado exponencialmente, era una locura, una grandiosa y fantástica locura.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!"- Se escucharon dos gritos de furia, Vegeta y Bardock sintieron el Ki de los dos hermanos del frío elevarse, era un tremendo poder, algo alucinante, fuera de este mundo o incluso Universo.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia donde salían lo Hermanos, sus auras de Ki Estaban presentes alrededor de sus cuerpos, sus miradas furiosas hacia el Saiyan que los habia golpeado de esa forma, se podía decir que ya lo habían matado una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, pero la verdad era otra, aquel Saijayin, solo tenía todavía esa sonrisa santurrona, no se le veía cansancio, ni una maldita gota de sudor, es más, ni suciedad en su vestimenta, cabello o cuerpo se veía.

-"Esto es malo, ya sobre pasaron a Gohan, lo van a matar"- Bardock hablo en voz alta, no quería admitirlo, pero por alguna razón se preocupaba por el mocoso.

-"¡¿MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME?!"- Grito Furioso Cooler.

-"Otro que le gusta hablar"- Una vena se dejó ver en las frentes de los dos.

-"¡ESTE ES TU FIN!"- Grito iracundo Freezer saliendo a toda velocidad junto a su hermano para golpear al Semi Saiyajin.

Gohan sin inmutarse veía a los dos demonios del frío acercarse a él, su sonrisa no desaparecía en ningún momento, Freezer y Cooler golpearon al Saiyan, o eso fue lo que pensaron, ya que sus puños pasaron de largo, sintieron un fuerte agarré y agudo dolor en sus colas, Freezer al transformarse la había recuperado.

Sintieron como se elevaban a una velocidad incomparable, no podían parar, en un último esfuerzo por parar, lo pudieron lograr, pero la sorpresa de ambos fue el sentir como golpeaban sus quijadas, cayeron en picada y terminaron en un cráter, Gohan apareció al momento del rebote de sus cuerpos, tomo a Cooler por su cola y su cabeza, alzó su rodilla y estrelló la espalda de Cooler en ella, el azabache sintió como la columna del hermano mayor tronaba, tal vez no lo dejo inválido, pero sus músculos debían doler como el maldito infierno, un último golpe directo a la boca del estómago, lo hizo incrustarse en el suelo rocoso, tomo a Freezer del cuello y los enderezó, piso su cola fuertemente haciendo que el Emperador del universo gritara de dolor, los puños de Gohan golpeaban todo el cuerpo del Demonio, su pie sujetando su cola con el fuerte pisotón, hizo que en el último golpe un pedazo de ella se desprendiera de lo demás, tomo a Cooler del cuello al igual que a Freezer y caminando lentamente y con su sonrisa salió del cráter con los dos hermanos ante las miradas en Shock de Meifu, Laia, Vegeta III y Bardock.

-"Pobres inútiles, son débiles, fracasados, ni siquiera con su padre aquí, podrían tener una oportunidad contra mi"- Dejó caer sus cuerpos al suelo, se puso en cuclillas y estrelló el rostro de ambos contra el suelo una y otra vez, se veía la sangre de los hermanos resbalarse desde su frente hasta su cuello, al igual que en su boca y nariz, un último azotón hizo que los hermanos gritaran.

Por último, les dio una patada que los hizo estrellarse contra una pila de escombros, Bardock y Vegeta III apretaban sus puños con mucha fuerza, lo que desmostraba el mocoso los hacia sentirse muy inferiores.

Meifu y Laia sentían una cierta felicidad por ver cómo aquel Saijayin era el responsable de la humillación del bastardo de Freezer, Gohan Camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraban tendidos los hermanos, sintió el Ki de ambos elevarse, estaban por dar su 100%, pobres estúpidos.

-"¡M-MALDITO...! Maldición... Maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN!"- Grito fuertemente Freezer, tal vez sus cuerdas vocales llegaron al límite con ese grito, el emperador del Universo estaba expulsando 100%, al lado suyo, Cooler se levantó con una mirada ensombrecida, estaba demasiado herido su orgullo, pero a causa de eso su ira estaba descontrolada, Su Ki aumentaba y aumentaba, los dos hermanos habían decidido usar su última transformación.

El planeta empezó a temblar, el frío helado se hizo presente una vez más, el Ki de los hermanos del frío hacían temblar a los Saijayins que ya hacían en el castillo, los que sabían detectar el Ki podían sentirse abrumados, temblaban, incluso sentía una sensación de muerte, sus colas que antes bailaban gracias al Ki de su nuevo Rey, fue opacada por ellos dos, estaban quietas y gachas.

Meifu y Laia estaban preocupadas, incluso ellas sentían el enorme poder que emanaban esos dos bastardos, se sentían aturdidas, algo que nunca creyeron tener, se estaba manifestando, miedo, ese miedo que ya habían experimentado varios Saiyans este día, empezaron a temblar un poco, era mínimo, pero aún así la General y la Sargento empezaron a temblar.

Bardock y Vegeta III, se sentían de la misma manera, salvo que Bardock en vez de miedo sentía impotencia, sus puños temblaban pero por la falta de poder, Meifu y Laia casi pierden el equilibrio.

-"Oigan, tranquilos, eso que sienten no es mas que el putrido Ki de esos dos, una vez que dejen de subir su Ki, dejaran de sentirse asi, Meifu, Laia, es normal sentir miedo una vez en tu vida, son fuertes, no hay duda de eso, al menos yo no tengo ninguna duda, relajen su respiración, vacien su mente, su espíritu debe de ser uno con su mente, cuando sientan su propio poder, podrán sentir el Ki de su oponente, una vez que lo sientan, les será mejor controlar esos sentimientos"- Gohan les estaba enseñando a detectar el Ki disfrazado como técnica de relajación.

Las dos cerraron los ojos, poco a poco el temblor en sus cuerpos se desvaneció, se quedaron inmóviles, sintieron como una energía fluía por todo su cuerpo.

Gohan sonrió, el Ki de ambas empezó a crecer, ellas dos eran lo que su padre, unas genios, cuando sintió que las dos habían deja de aumentar si Ki, Volteó un segundo para notar que estaban relajadas, volteó su mirada hacia los hermanos, Freezer había terminado de aumentar su Ki al 100% y Cooler empezaba con sus indicios de su última transformación, pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y los dos hermanos por fin estaban listos para el 6to y 3er Round respectivamente, veían al Saijayin con una sed de venganza y Sangre que el azabache nunca había visto en ellos.

-"Bien, ya que hicieron un show al transformarse, ¿por qué no me dejan mostrarles lo que es el verdadero poder de un Saijayin en estado base?"- Gohan empezó a ascender al cielo, los Guerreros de Élite que habían hecho el perímetro indicado por Gohan lo veían con lujo de detalle.

-"(¿Base? Significa que el... ¿Tiene una transformación?)"- Se hicieron la misma pregunta los cuatro Saiyans en el terreno de combate.

Freezer y Cooler veían al Saijayin ascender, dejarían que mostrará todo su poder, ya nadie podía superarlos, y con su padre que estaba por llegar, ningún Saiyajin tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, cual estúpidamente equivocados estában.

El azabache seguía ascendiendo, ahora todos los Saiyajins podían verlo, se detuvo y dio un enorme grito, juntó sus manos a sus costados, su aura azulada fue presenciada, el ruido del aura era algo nuevo, parecían salir rayos del cuerpo del Saijayin, pero resultaba ser su aura la que se impregnaba de rayos, tal cual, parecía su transformación a SSJ2, salvo que su cabello no demostraba ningún cambio, ni sus ojos, nada, la musculatura seguía igual, el cielo se volvió a nublar, un gris cubría el cielo, el planeta empezo a temblar de tal manera que casi podían perder el equilibrio.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!"- Dio un segundo gritó, el suelo debajo de los demonios del frío, así como donde estaban los cuatro Saiyans empezó a levantarse, como si algo los hiciera levitar, parecía que se estaban formando montañas, el escuchar como se partía el suelo y los enormes pedazos de suelo se elevaban era increíblemente insano creerlo.

Rayos se podían observar a lo lejos, después se fueron acercando, todo el planeta estaba siendo atacado con rayos, los truenos eran ensordecedores, los rayos caían sin parar, los truenos no dejaban de sonar, el planeta parecía un lugar lúgubre debido a la falta de luz solar, las nubes eran de un gris intenso, Freezer y Cooler debian saltar para esquivar los trozos de roca que ascendían, Meifu y Laia al sentir el Ki del azabache no pudieron soportarlo, de la impresión cayeron de senton, Bardock y Vegeta III trataban de ver todo el espectáculo que demostraba Gohan con solo aumentar su Ki.

Gohan seguía aumentando su Ki, Todos los habitantes del planeta Vegeta estaban más que asombrados, sus colas una vez más sintieron aquel poder, bailaban sin control alguno, la emoción los invadía, la adrenalina los hacia querer ir a pelear junto a su Rey, el aura del Semi Saiyajin aumento hasta penetrar las nubes, los rayos de su aura azulada eran increíbles.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!"- El grito de Ozaru una vez más fue escuchado, ese último grito les dio una sensación de muerte a Cooler y Freezer, Ahora no sabían el por qué sus cuerpos temblaban, Gohan llegó a su máximo poder en su estado base, su aura se desvaneció sin embargo los rayos cubrían el cuerpo del Semi Saiyajin, el cielo seguía gris, el planeta dejó de temblar, sin embargo los rayos y los truenos no cesaban.

-"E-El... Es un monstruo... S-Su Ki es un abismo..."- Fue lo que dijo el ex Rey del planeta Vegeta, estaba más que impresionado, no sabía que decir más que eso.

-"Rayos... El poder de esos bastardos es opacado en demasía por el de Gohan"- Bardock apretaba sus puños tembloroso mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"L-Laia... ¿C-Cres... Que sea el legendario Super Saijayin?"- Meifu veía a Gohan con los ojos abiertos y un rostro de incredulidad.

-"N-No lo sé... Pero su presencia es muy poderosa... M-Mi cuerpo no deja de sentir esta sensación de adrenalina... Es diferente a la de esos bastardos... Meifu... ¿Tu también te s-sientes así?"- Laia volteó a ver a Meifu por un momento donde pudo notar el asentamiento con la cabeza de la General.

-"M-Me... Enamore..."- Fueron las palabras de Meifu, Laia volvió a verla, las mejillas de Meifu tenían cierto color carmesí.

Gohan vio a los hermanos, desde el cielo se veían como hormigas, y la verdad es que eso son, sonrió y de un momento a otro ya estaba enfrente de ellos quienes no pudieron reaccionar, Gohan le dio un Uppercut a Cooler mandándolo a Volar, a Freezer le dio un rodillazo en su estómago, lo agarro de su cola y lo lanzó hacia Cooler, en otro instante ya estaba con ellos, a Freezer le dio una patada en su mejilla derecha y a Cooler y puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, los mando a volar en direcciones diferentes. los hermanos del frío pudieron salir de su repentino noqueó, volaron hacia el azabache que los esperaba pacientes, tan solo un golpe le bastaba para matarlos, pero el humillarlos era mejor.

Los hermanos habían llegado a su destino dando acertivamente sus golpes en el Saiyajin, se escucho un ruido muy potente, los golpes de Cooler y Freezer no le hicieron nada a Gohan, el solo le enterró su pie a Cooler en su estómago sacándole el aire, el pobre solo trataba de mantener el vuelo y llenar sus pulmones de aire, se agarraba el estómago por el intenso dolor, Freezer volvió a golpear el rostro del Saijayin, pero nada paso, Gohan tomo el brazo de Freezer y lo torció sin romperlo, con su puño izquierdo hizo una pulgada de distancia en su pecho donde se encuentra el pulmón derecho, cerró el puño y le dio un potente golpe que lo hizo gritar en un dolor muy agudo, escupió sangre y expulso todo el aire que tenía en su pulmón derecho, soltó su brazo y mientras seguía gritando de dolor agarro su cabeza por detrás y estrelló su rostro contra su rodilla, después le dio un golpe a su nariz y después dos golpes a sus costillas, tomo su cola y lo estrelló contra Cooler quién salió disparado a un lado, aún teniendo a Freezer en sus manos le hizo lo que a su hermano, estrelló su espalda contra su rodilla, su cuerpo entero se escucho tronar, le dio una patada a sus costillas que lo mando directo con su hermano, los dos estrellaron y se dirigían en picada hacia donde se encontraba el castillo, pero Gohan apareció y les aventó un ataque de Ki, los dos cayeron en el mismo terreno donde había empezado todo.

El sonido estremecedor al momento del impacto, hizo que los Saiyans dieran un grito de felicidad, se sentían felices, sobre todo, los más débiles.

El Semi Saiyajin apareció enfrente del cráter donde ya hacían los dos Hermanos, algo que le gustó ver, fue que sus transformaciones habían desaparecido hasta estar en su tercera destransformacion, como pudieron, se levantaron y vieron al Saijayin con cierta cara de molestia y miedo, se pusieron a los lados del Saiyan queriendo acorralarlo.

Pero tan pronto se dieron cuenta de que había desaparecido, los dos se vieron mutuamente, dándose cuenta del grave daño que les había proporcionado aquel bastardo Saijayin.

-"!N-NO PUEDE SER...! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NOS DESTRANSFORMAMOS?!"- Freezer veía sus manos y su cuerpo, apretó sus puños hasta que de ellas salían Sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba magullado, roto, incluso su orgullo estaba quebrado.

Cooler era otra cosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus manos habían empezado a temblar, su coraje se transformó rápidamente en miedo, su orgullo había caído, su ego había desaparecido, su voluntad y sed de sangre, era como si nunca hubieran existido.

-"¡Ja! Y se dicen los más fuertes del Universo, son unos ignorantes, ya lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a decir, ustedes no son nada, mucho menos con su padre aquí podrían hacer algo contra mi, díganme ¿Cómo se siente ser humillado por un asqueroso Saijayin?"- Gohan había aparecido de nuevo enfrente de ellos, los dos hermanos empezaron a temblar, Cooler de miedo y Freezer de frustración.

-"¡E-Esto no puede estar pasando, Yo... El "Gran Freezer" pisoteado por uno de mis subordinados ¡POR UN ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN! ¡ES INACEPTABLE! ¡MUERE MALDITO!"- Freezer en un intento desesperado, lanzó su Super Nova a Gohan desde la distancia donde estaba, pero algo que confundio y aterro más a Cooler, Fue ver qué la Super Nova de su hermano no se expandía.

Gohan solo había alzado su mano, el ataque de Freezer solo se quedó como un mísero punto brillante en su palma extendida, la cerró y el ataque de Freezer había desaparecido.

-"Si no mal recuerdo, y se que no lo hago, esta técnica es tu favorita"- Se escucho como un disparo, Freezer había sido atravesado de su hombro con una ráfaga azulada, su hombro tenía un agujero, la sangre salia escurriendo hasta el suelo, el grito llegó tarde debido a lo rápido del ataque, se escucharon tres disparos más, ahora sus piernas y su otro hombro estaban perforados, sus gritos de dolor eran una sinfonía dulce para el Semi Saiyajin -" Al parecer tu hermano es más cobarde de lo que pensé... Ni siquiera se ah movido"- Gohan se acercó a Cooler dejando a un Freezer agonizante de dolor.

Cuando se plantó enfrente de el, le dio una bofetada que lo hizo reaccionar, Cooler al ver al Saijayin enfrente de el, empezó a retroceder, su semblante de matón había terminado.

-" Vamos Cooler, Tu eres más fuerte que tú hermano menor, no pongas esa cara de asustado, ¡Maldito cobarde!"- Gohan le dio unas cuantas bofetadas en su mejilla derecha -" ¿Comenzamos con el siguiente Round? O ¿Se rinden?"- Gohan camino en un punto neutro entre Freezer y Cooler.

Rendir, una palabra que ellos nunca conocíeron, y no querían conocer, sus bocas nunca se mancharian pronunciando tal asqueroso palabra, No, No, No, y mil veces No.

-"¡NUNCA! ¡FREEZER PÁRATE! ¡HAY QUE ACABAR CON ESTE ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN!"- Cooler había reaccionado ante aquello, no se iba a rendir y menos con una raza tan insoportable y asquerosa como los Saiyajins.

Los dos, una última vez, volvieron a incrementar su Ki, no se dejarían humillar por ese maldito y asqueroso Saijayin, Gohan sabía que algo estaba mal, el Ki de Freezer estaba aumentando más haya de lo que el esperaba o más bien dicho, recordaba, la última forma de los dos volvió, pero Freezer seguía y seguía aumentando.

Definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo, no es que sea una amenaza, pero ese cambio nunca se le fue demostrado a nadie de los Guerreros Z, su Ki incrementaba más y más, Cooler se le quedó viendo a su hermano y algo motivado por el, empezó a incrementar su Ki, Gohan solo los veía como incrementaban su Ki, de pronto una luz hizo presencia, cuando desapareció aquella luz proveniente de sus cuerpos se pudo observar una nueva transformación en el demonio del Frío, Cooler se veía igual, pero su Ki habia aumentado, estaban dando todo de sí, para Gohan esa transformación solo indicaba una cosa que lo hizo feliz.

Los dos hermanos estaban listos para el siguiente Round, Gohan sonrió arrogantemente, volteó buscando con la mirada a Meifu, Laia, Bardock y Vegeta, los encontró aturdidos y a dos en el suelo.

-"¡Meifu, Laia!, El Rey Cold ya llegó, viene acompañado de lo que resta del ejército de estos demonios, necesito que ejerzan sus puestos, tomarán a los soldados de élite, Bardock, Vegeta, ustedes dos serán quienes dirijan a los demás Saijayins de clase Media y Baja, los que no son aptos para batalla, dejenlos cuidando las incubadoras, quién vea al capitán Hinori, déjenlo inconciente, de él me encargo yo"- Gohan desapareció y empezó el ataque contra los hermanos quienes ahora eran más rápidos y fuertes, lástima por ellos, solo los dejaría creer que pueden contra el, cuando su padre pise el Planeta, empezará la verdadera masacre.

Los cuatro Saiyans no podían ver nada, solo las ondas de choque, igualmente los demás sólo podían ver lo mismo, dejaron eso a un lado al sentir el Ki de alguien casi idéntico al de los dos hermanos del frío y miles de presencias arriba de ellos.

-"Laia, Bardock y Vegeta, ya escucharon al Rey Gohan, andando, estarán aquí en nada"- Meifu estaba por irse junto a Laia, pero alguien la jalo de su capa, o más bien, intento de capa, ya que estaba más rota que nada.

-"Escúchame, tu no me das órdenes Meifu"- Vegeta III, quién estaba en descuerdo por ser mandado por alguien que fue su subordinada era inaceptable.

-"Tendrás que dejar tu orgullo a un lado bastardo, recuerda que antes sin este incremento de poder, éramos más fuertes que tú"- Bardock agarro el brazo de Vegeta haciendo soltar la capa de Meifu.

-"Ya Vegeta, deja de ser mal perdedor, hagamos lo que Gohan dijo, las tropas están por llegar"- Meifu y Laia se fueron a toda prisa, Vegeta y Bardock fueron los siguientes.

En el espacio exterior... No, en las primeras capaz de la atmósfera del planeta Vegeta, la nave del Rey Cold y Sus tropas, anclaban en ese sector, las tropas salieron, eran miles, igualmente no eran una amenaza ahora para los cuatro Saiyans más fuertes del Planeta, el Rey Cold Salió de su nave y sin miramientos o dudas, bajó a toda velocidad hacia el Planeta.

Gohan sonrió, el desgraciado ya estaba en el planeta, es más, le daría la bienvenida, tenía a Freezer atacando su lado derecho y a Cooler el Izquierdo, simplemente dio media vuelta haciendo que los dos se golpearan en abdomen, en ese momento Gohan apareció enfrente de Cold quien antes de poder parar en seco, sintió un golpe en su espalda, la patada que le dio Gohan a Cold, fue con un solo propósito, estrellar su cuerpo con el de sus hijos, y así fue, mientras Freezer y Cooler se agarraban el estómago por el dolor del intercambio de golpes, sintieron que algo grande los golpeó, después solo veían como caían en picada al suelo, un enorme cráter se volvió a formar.

Gohan desde el cielo veía a los tres demonios acostados en el suelo del planeta que tanto odian, bueno, acostados era una referencia, los idiotas estaban en una posición inhumana, apareció arriba del cráter viéndolos con su sonrisa arrogante.

-"¡La Familia Del Frío! Ahora sí va a empezar la diversión, será mejor que le digan a su padre cómo está el asunto, y un consejo, será mejor que empiece con su última forma, los estaré esperando"- Gohan dio media vuelta y camino unos cuantos pasos, miró hacia el cielo, los soldados de la Familia del frío estaban en el planeta, eran miles, tenía confianza en su raza, pero haría algo para animarlos, empezó a ascender y acercarse donde estaban las tropas de Élite, ahí se podía ver a todos los Saiyans.

-"¡ESCUCHEN! ¡NOS SUPERARÁN 20 A 1! ¡PERO SE QUE USTEDES PUEDEN! RECUERDEN NUNCA TENER MIEDO, DEBEMOS PROTEGER ESTE PLANETA Y SOBRE TODO NUESTRA RAZA, NO SE PREOCUPEN, TIENEN MI PALABRA DE QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE MUERA, HÁGANLE CASO A LA GENERAL, A LA SARGENTO, A BARDOCK Y VEGETA, ELLOS LOS LLEVARÁN AL ÉXITO DE LA BATALLA"- Al dejar de hablar, Gohan expulso de golpe todo su Ki haciendo volar a los soldados que ya estaban a punto de atacarlo -" ¡ESTE DIA SEREMOS LIBRES! ¡TENDREMOS NUESTRA VENGANZA!"- Gohan esquivó varias ráfagas de Ki provenientes de los soldados, con un simple dedo sacando ráfagas de Ki, Fue matando a cientos de Soldados -" YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE FREEZER, COOLER Y EL REY COLD"- Gohan Salió de ahí a toda prisa hacia el cráter donde el siento de Ki se hacía presente.

Meifu y Laia habían escuchado y presenciado lo que Gohan le había hecho a esos cientos de Soldados, la verdad ya no sabían que sentir había ese Saiyajin, bueno una ya estaba más que decidida en el como sentirse, pero la otra, estaba entre odio y otra cosa... los Saiyajins movían su cola con esa adrenalina, solo esperaban las indicaciones de sus respectivos líderes.

Gohan sintió como Cold aumentaba su Ki más haya de sus hijos, se sentía igual de fuerte que Cell en su forma perfecta, eso era Sorprendente, pero aún así, no había forma de que le ganarán a alguien con 30 mil millones de unidades de poder, así es, Gohan en estado base, era tan poderoso como el SSJ3 que demostró su padre contra Majin Boo, cuando llego, noto que Cold, Freezer y Cooler estaban en su última forma, esto le agradaba, y mucho, podía hacerlos sufrir y maldita sea que lo haría, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Gohan se puso en su pose de dragón, esperaba que dieran el primer golpe, y así fue, tan impacientes como siempre, o tal vez solo es su orgullo herido que les pedía a gritos limpiarlo, si, definitivamente era eso, Gohan esquivaba a los tres con maestría, fueron ascendiendo hasta que los soldados y los Saiyajins podían verlos, los soldados estaban atónitos, un solo Saiyajin estaba poniendo en aprietos a los tres demonios del frío, mientras esquivaba los golpes, Gohan sonreía, analizaba sus golpes, estudiaba sus movimientos, y por fin vio una abertura de los tres.

En el planeta se escuchaban gritos, ráfagas de Ki siendo disparadas hacia los invasores, los gritos de los soldados de dolor y de rabia, eran música para todos los Saiyajins, no sabían por qué, pero estaban ganando terreno contra los miles de soldados que seguían llegando al planeta.

Gohan agachó la cabeza y expulsando su Ki, avento a Cooler y Freezer, teniendo solo a Cold Enfrente de el, le dio una verdadera paliza de golpes al abdomen, los golpes se escuchaban como si el aire se partiera, los rayos y truenos empezaron a verse u escucharse con intensidad, uno tras otro caía al planeta, la sangre que salía de la boca de Cold, era prueba de la fuerza con la que era golpeado, dio una vuelta de 360 grados y le propinó una potente patada en la cabeza a Cold, Cayó en pica, los hermanos llegaron y empezaron de nuevo a tratar de golpearlo sin ningún éxito, Gohan le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Cooler y a Freezer le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla, tomo a los dos de sus colas y los mando hacia donde estaba su padre, eso de estrellarlos, le estaba gustando mucho, pero los dos pudieron evitar la caída, una vez más fueron hacia Gohan, el solo expulsó su Ki al momento de que estában cerca de el, fue contra Cooler Primero, le quitó los dos picos que salían de su espalda, el dolor fue insoportable pero no le dio tiempo de gritar ya que sintió como le fueron clavados en su pecho, sus pulmones empezaron a llenarse de sangre, Cooler los saco de inmediato, Freezer vio como su hermano estaba por caer debido al dolor, la sangre recorría su cuerpo hasta bajar al suelo, Gohan puso un dedo enfrente de el y le disparó cuatro veces, sus dos pies y brazos habían quedado inutilizados, Freezer llegó para detenerlo, no lo admitirá, nunca lo haría, pero le llegó la preocupación, la preocupación de que su hermano muriera ahí, salvo que era muy débil para hacer algo, le dio un golpe al Azabache, pero parecía no hacerle ni cosquillas, entonces ahí, enfrente de el, vio como una potente ráfaga de KI, desintegró a su hermano, el primero de tres había caído.

El Planeta estaba en silencio, habían visto todo, uno de los demonios del frío había sido asesinado por un Saiyajin, Freezer estaba petrificado, ellos no eran sentimentales, no, maldita sea no lo eran, entonces ¿Por qué sentía desesperación en ese momento?.

El Rey Cold Igualmente estaba estático, petrificado, uno de sus hijos había muerto por ese bastardo, salvaje y desgraciado Saijayin, vio como volteó u tomo del cuello a Freezer, sus inútiles intentos por soltar el agarré lo enfurecian, un Saiyajin no debía ser asi de fuerte.

-"Lo vez Freezer, son débiles"- Gohan lo acerco a el para susurrarle a su oído -" Las leyendas son ciertas, estás viendo al único Super Saijayin y Dios Super Saiyajin"- Lo alejó y le dio esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le irritaba a Freezer, pero no hubo reacción, estaba demasiado petrificado, Gohan lo soltó y le dio un golpe en su cabeza mandándolo al suelo a una velocidad incomparable, Cold Empezó a temblar de la furia, aumentó su Ki al 100 porciento, su musculatura aumento, Gohan sonrió otra vez, el sí que era fuerte, si Trunks no lo hubiera terminado en ese entonces en esa transformación, habrían muerto todos, Algo que sorprendió a Gohan es que su Ki no dejaba de aumentar, empezó a crecer, como si llegara a su segunda transformación, pero no terminaba ahílo que veía Gohan era una transformación entre Cooler, freezer y el mismo Cold, su Ki era Sorprendente, cuando terminó de transformarse aún aumento más su Ki, su aura empezó a tener rayos.

-"Esto será interesante"- Gohan sonrió, la transformación de Cold y de Freezer solo indicaba lo que ya sospechaba -"(Abrí otra línea alterna, lo que haga aquí, no afectará directamente a mi tiempo, entonces que así sea... ¡HOY VAN A MORIR MALDITOS ASESINOS!)"- El aire se volvió gélido, los rayos y truenos eran más frecuentes, la potencia de destrucción de los rayos levantaban grandes rocas y los truenos sonaban tan potentes que se sentía temblar la tierra, Gohan puso una cara sombría, todos podían sentir el Ki que despedía Gohan, era tenebroso, dibujo una sonrisa, Cold Llegó a donde estaba Gohan en un pestañeo, dejó un potente golpe, pero no le dio a nada, se escucho un sonido escalofriante, Gohan había incrustado su puño en el abdomen de Cold, parecía que lo atravesaría.

**_Hey! Capítulo nuevo, perdonen la demora, ya no pondré día de actualización, así que solo les queda esperar... Lo siento, me gustaría tener ayuda en esto... Pero no sería lo mismo, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo._**

**_L@s quier@._**

**_Ya saben Review y Favoritos_**


	4. Capitulo 3: Aniquilación

**_Capítulo 3: "Aniquilación_**"

Cold caía sin señales de detenerse, el golpe que le había propinado aquel Saiyan, lo había dejado inmóvil, sus ojos completamente blancos, daban la impresión de que había muerto con

ese golpe, Gohan sabía muy bien que no era así, Freezer, quién ya estaba recuperando su postura, voló hacia donde su padre para intentar de aminorar la caída, ese fue un grave error de su parte, pues enfrente de el se encontró con el azabache.

-"Deja que caiga, deseo oír como su cuerpo colapsa"- La sonrisa de Gohan ya no era una santurrona, arrogante o feliz, su sonrisa era sádica, a tal punto que Freezer ya no sabía quién era el bueno y el malo, retrocedió un poco por la impresión, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo presionado por una asquerosa e inferior raza, se mantuvo firme.

Se escucho el golpe de un enorme objeto contra el suelo, otro nuevo cráter se había hecho en el planeta, Cold ya en el suelo y abatido, escupió una enorme bocanada de sangre, su cuerpo temblaba, jadeaba en desesperación, trataba de llenar sus pulmones con el aire que le fue sacado debido al Golpe.

Gohan observaba sus actos, era embriagadora la sensación que sentía ahora mismo, sintió un leve golpe en su mejilla, como una caricia, Freezer le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, el sonido que habían escuchado todos era estremecedor, pero el Semi Saiyajin parecía inmutarse, de un rápido movimiento, Gohan agarro su puño y lo apretó hasta hacerlo añicos, aquella mano estaba destruida, inutilizada, sangre salia de ella, el demonio del frío, grito cual niño al caer fuertemente, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, Gohan al ver esto, le volvió esa sonrisa que le producía cierto temor a Freezer.

Gohan colocó dos dedos sobre el pecho de Freezer, el demonio del frío aún gritando de dolor, no se fijó en la acción del Saiyajin, Gohan cerró su mano formando su puño, a la distancia de una pulgada, el golpe que le dio a Freezer fue tan fuerte que el demonio del frío salió volando, el grito de Freezer fue callado debido al repentino desmayo que tuvo, Gohan apareció a sus espaldas y sin medir su fuerza le dio una patada dirigiéndolo hacia su padre.

La sonrisa de Gohan daba a entender que estaba disfrutando mucho hacerle tales cosas al Demonio del frío, recuerdos volvían a su mente, la impresión, miedo, furia y algo de estupebor que sintió cuando aquel maldito ser atravesó a Krillin con uno de sus cuernos, hizo darle una idea que para el parecía la más perfecta, usando su velocidad llegó donde estaban los dos últimos demonios del frío, Cold de estaba recuperando, pero en su mirada se notaba el miedo y la preocupación, miedo por aquel Saiyan, y preocupación por su hijo menor Freezer, se suponía que el era todo un prodigio, y ahí estaba el pobre casi muerto, cuando cold noto la presencia del Semi Saiyajin, su miedo incrementó, no podía moverse, y eso era estresante para el.

-"Veamos, Padre e Hijo, que maravilloso será esto "- Gohan fue acercándose a los dos -"Sabes Cold, Te daré una oportunidad, lárgate del Planeta Vegeta, pero deja a tu hijo, yo mismo me encargaré de que vea a su hermano mayor muy pronto, o tal vez lo humille más, como sea, tienes la oportunidad de vivir, ¿Qué me dices?"- Una oportunidad, una luz, Cold sin dudarlo, vendió a su hijo por su miserable vida.

-"¡SI! ¡MATALO NO ME IMPORTA!"- Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por su hijo menor Freezer, Quién despertaba con un jodido dolor en todo su cuerpo, Gohan vio la expresión que tenía el menor de los demonios del frío, la daba una enorme satisfacción.

El azabache se acercaba hacia Freezer, Cold estaba feliz y gustoso de la oportunidad que le brindaba ese Saiyan, no le importaba que su orgullo y ego estuvieran hechos añicos, el viviría al final del día.

-"Tu raza es más asquerosa de lo que pensé, "Gran Freezer"- Dijo Gohan con bastante Sarcasmo, mientras tomaba de la cola a Freezer y lo levantaba, los dos veían al Rey Cold alejarse a toda velocidad de ahí -"Tu padre es un completo imbécil si cree que dejaré a uno de ustedes con vida"- Gohan aún sujetando a Freezer de su cola se teletransporto enfrente de Cold haciendolo frenar en seco.

-"¿¡Q-QUE RAYOS S-SUCE...!?"- Fue callado, el Rey Cold quería demostrar su disgusto por el convenio roto del Saijayin, pero ingenuamente se le había olvidado el abismal nivel de poder que poseía su rival, un puñetazo que atravesó su cuerpo lo dejo callado.

Freezer ya estaba harto, cansado, humillado, deshonrado y con el ego aplastado, ver la segura muerte de su padre no le significó nada en su vida.

-"Sucede que eres un idiota... Un idiota muerto"- Gohan soltó al indefenso Freezer, el menor de los demonios del frío no hizo nada para desde de caer, su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo.

El azabache sabía que en poco tiempo se recuperaría, era tan terco y orgulloso, sacó su puño del cuerpo del inmóvil Cold, lo tomo del cuello para no dejarlo caer, su sonrisa daba miedo, un miedo profundo que incluso después de la muerte, Cold recordaría, ya no tenía fuerzas, su forma más poderosa sucumbió ante un simple súbdito Saijayin, sus antepasados les habían advirtido del poder de estos, pero su estupidez fue su perdición.

-"Ahora, déjame hacer que tu espalda pese menos, esos cuernos que salen de ahí, deben de pesar mucho"-

-"¡AAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"-

Cold dio un enorme grito al sentir como le removian dos de sus cuernos que sobresalían de su espalda, Gohan con los dos cuernos en sus manos, empalo a Cold por sus pulmones, su corazón sucumbió, la sangre que salía de su cuerpo era como una cascada que mojaba el planeta, era asquerosa la imagen, pero por más que fuera asquerosa o aterradora, los Saiyans estában callados, al igual que los súbditos que aún quedaban, eran miles aún, pero ver al que era su Rey muerto, les dio cierto escalofrío y miedo, era un silencio sepulcral, Gohan vio como Freezer estaba por irse volando, el cobarde queria escapar, uno de los cuernos fue removido del cuerpo sin vida de Cold, Gohan Lo lanzó dándole en el costado derecho, justo donde el bastardo había empalado a Krillin, la fuerza con la que lanzó el cuerno hizo que el cuerpo de Freezer se quedará atorado al suelo, el Grito de dolor y desesperación se apreciaban en el.

-"Rey Cold, Fue un placer matarlo"- Gohan extendió su mano libre y con un Masenko, pulverizó a Cold, ya no había rastros del Demonio del frío más viejo.

Los Saiyajins pudieron ver todo a la perfección, no era una ilusión, había terminado con dos demonios del frío, los dos mayores para ser exactos.

-"¡N-NO PUEDE SER!"-

-"MATARON AL REY COLD"-

-"SOLO QUEDA EL GRAN FREEZER"-

-"ESTAMOS ACABADOS"-

Fueron los gritos de algunos soldados de las fuerzas de los demonios del Frío, Gohan fue por Freezer que ya hacía en el suelo, lo desincrusto del suelo, lo tomo de su cabeza apretándola, leves quejidos de dolor, salían del Demonio del frío, Gohan veía a los ojos a un Freezer agonizante, incrédulo y patético.

Sin ser suficiente, se teletransporto hacia donde estaban luchando todos, una corriente de aire se sintió en el lugar de la batalla, polvo y escombros volaron al aparecer dos siluetas enfrente de todos, eran Gohan y un maltratado, casi muerto, Freezer.

-"Oh! "Gran Freezer" retire a su ejército y los Saijayins olvidaremos este ataque a sangre fría"- Los Saiyajins suspiraron incrédulos, le estaba perdonando la vida al desgraciado de Freezer, no podían creerlo.

-"Tu... No eres... Quién para... ¡AHHHHHHH!"- El agarre de Gohan se incrementó, la cabeza de Freezer estaba soportando mucha presión -" ¡MALDITO! SUELTAHHHHHHH!!!"- Se escuchaba como la cabeza de Freezer estaba por explotar y esparcir sus sesos por el suelo, los soldados estaban aterrados, los Saiyans estaban todavía indignados con la tregua quedó había sugerido su Rey.

-"Escúchame pedazo de porquería, no estás en posición de ordenar, exigir, reclamar o incluso opinar, tus soldados morirán, tu ejército perecerá, los demonios del frío se extinguirán, Oh! Cierto..."- Gohan, sin dejar de apretar la cabeza de freezer lo acerco a el, estaban cara a cara, los dos se veían a los ojos, el desprecio del uno al otro era evidente, Gohan sonrió burlonamente -"Aún Falta tu pequeño Hijo..."- Freezer abrió los ojos cual platos, esto era un secreto tan alto que incluso su padre y hermano nunca supieron, que el bastardo Saiyan que tenía enfrente supiera de la existencia de su hijo, lo enfureció en demasía.

El Ki de Freezer aumento a pesar de la presión que ejercía Gohan sobre la cabeza de este, Sonrió, el Semi Saiyajin sonrió, sabía que esto no había acabado, pero lo que Freezer estaba por decirle, iba a desatar el infierno.

-"¡ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN, YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI! ¡TU ARROGANCIA Y ORGULLO TE DEJARÁN SÓLO! ¡NUNCA TENDRÁS FAMILIA! ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESO!"- Gohan, dejó de ajercer presión a la cabeza de Freezer liberando, nadie sabía el por qué lo había dicho, su mirada había caído al suelo, una leve sombra cubría sus ojos, Freezer no sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido, los Saiyajins se preocuparon.

Las últimas palabras de Freezer resonaban en su mente, las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado pérdida y estúpidamente, palabras que habían sido fabricadas para doler.

-"Videl... ¿Por qué así? Tan derrepente"- Ahí estaba el, pidiendo una leve explicación del por qué su bella esposa le pedía el divorcio.

-"Gohan... Yo, lo siento"- Incrédulo, era la palabra que describía al pobre hijo de Goku.

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta Videl... ¿Por qué? No soy rico... Eso lo se... Yo..."- El Semi Saiyajin fue callado.

-"¡NO ES POR ESO!"- Le grito su aún esposa, el corazón de ambos estaba bombeando a mil por hora -"Gohan... Yo... La verdad es que yo... "- Se estaba hartando, Gohan no toleraba más el suspenso.

-"¿¡TU QUE VIDEL!?"- Grito desesperado por saber la verdad Gohan, su respiración era muy agitada, su corazón acelerado y esa maldita punzada que dolía más que cualquier golpe que un enemigo le habría hecho, lo estaban matando.

-"ESTOY CON ALGUIEN MAS..."- Grito eufóricamente Videl sacando la frustración de su interior -"Yo empecé a salir con alguien mas, un ex novio, el regreso, y yo no..."- Está vez fue Gohan quien la callo, no gritándole o Golpeándola, no, un simple movimiento con su mano indicándole que no siguiera -" Gohan por favor entiende..."- Trato de explicar Videl, Gohan seguía negando con un movimiento de mano, su mirada viendo al suelo no dejaba ver su rostro, y lo más importante, no dejaba ver las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-"Te firmo lo que quieras... Solo cállate ya"- El Semi Saiyajin dio media vuelta, saldría de ese cuarto que compartían, una mano sujeto la suya, era Videl quien no lo dejaba irse.

-"De verdad lo siento... Gohan entiende por favor... Yo no quería que esto pasará"-

-"Pero paso..."-

-"Te amo..."-

-"¿Como lo amas a el?"-

-"No... Nosotros..."-

-"Ya no hay nosotros..."-

Los recuerdos se desvanecían, pero el sabía que llegaría uno peor.

-"Ella es mi hija..."- Dijo el azabache a la chica de ojos azules.

-"Es la hija de mi esposo, no de ti..."- Le dijo despectivamente.

-"Por qué no me dijiste ese día..."- Fue callado abruptamente.

-"Sabía que no me dejarías ir de tu lado si lo sabías"- Fue la respuesta de ella.

-"Nunca haría eso... Yo solo quiero que ella sepa que su padre soy... "- Fue callado de nuevo.

-"¡TU NUNCA TENDRÁS FAMILIA! ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESO! Mi hija nunca sabrá que su padre es un Asqueroso, orgulloso y arrogante Saijayin..."-

Nadie sabia lo que realmente le sucedía al Saiyan, seguía con su cabeza y la mirada hacia el suelo, Freezer puso una sonrisa arrogante, aumento más su Ki, esta era su oportunidad de oro, rápido quiso golpear al asqueroso Saijayin, pero le fue imposible, su puño había sido detenido por el mismo Azabache, subió su mirada, era terrorífica para los soldados y para el mismo demonio del frío.

-"Preguntabas quién era, muchos se hacen esa pregunta, soy un desconocido del cual solo saben su nombre, Son Gohan, Soy un Semi Saiyajin, un híbrido, y por desgracia para ti y mis enemigos"- Un temblor sin igual se sintió en todo el Planeta, los rayos y truenos eran tan intensos que tuvieron que taparse los oídos y cerrar sus ojos, la luz del sol, había sido cubierta por una nebulosa negruzca, era tan atemorizante que varios soldados trataron de salir de ahí, pero los rayos los mataban como si no fueran nada.

Laia, Meifu, Bardock y Vegeta III, y todos los Saiyans sintieron un enorme poder, un poder que provenía de uno de los suyos, para ser más exactos de su Rey, la voz con la que había hablado hace un momento, era muy aterradora, era como si un Ozaru quisiera hablar en lugar del Saiyan.

-"¿¡Q-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!?"- Le grito Freezer sintiendo dolor en la única mano que le servía.

-"UN SUPER SAIYAJIN"- Su Ki había sido liberado, su aura dorada estaba presente, el suelo se partió en miles de pedazos, escombros volaban, una cabellera dorada y ojos color esmeralda habían suplantado al azabache de ambos.

El planeta era un total caos, pero si uno se daba cuenta, era como si esos rayos que caían fueran controlados, ya que solo golpeaba a los soldados del ahora Nuevo Rey del universo, Freezer, un rey que... Bueno, moriría pronto, Si no fuera por los truenos, todo sería un silencio sepulcral, todos los Saiyajins se concentraron en su Rey.

Ese color de cabello, el incremento de musculatura, su cola de igual color que su cabello, sus ojos color esmeralda, una mirada férrea que daba tanto miedo como respetó, sus colas se quedaron quietas, sentían una sensación de total rendición al verlo, y por fin pasó, lo que cualquier Rey le gusta ver, los Saiyajins se inclinaron en una rodilla importándoles poco que aún hubieran enemigos alrededor, sus colas se empezaron a mover, nadie las controlaba, solas se enrrollaron al rededor de sus caderas, una escena que ni el mismo Rey Vegeta había apreciado, por cierro, el ex Rey del planeta, estaba consternado, aterrado, su orgullo y ego habían sido aplastados, ahí estaba el, igual que los demás, arrodillado, no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo soportar tal presión en sus células por hacerlo, era como una orden automática en la sangre Saiyan, Laia y Meifu levantaron sus miradas viendo al ahora Rubio, su Ki era una monstruosidad, el llegar a su nivel, era algo que no pueden imaginar, la cola de ellas dos no se habían enrollado, al contrario, bailaban, como si estuvieran ansiosas de algo, o alguien.

Bardock, uno de los Guerreros de clase baja, pero el más inteligente, sabía que ese niño ocultaba algo y ese algo ahora mismo estaba siendo demostrado, el lo sabía, sabía que era el Super Saiyajin, detener tales ataques sin daño alguno era irreal, pero eso ya tenía una explicación, el incluso puede llegar a ser el Dios Super Saijayin, su sonrisa adornaba su rostro, por algún Maldito motivó se sentía bien consigo mismo al ver a ese niño ser el Legendario Super Saiyajin, era como si fuera algo de el.

Freezer, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, no movía ni un músculo, incluso el dolor de su cuerpo se fue al igual que el calor de la batalla su cuerpo se sentía frío, sudor frío bajaba por sus sienes, el temblor en su cuerpo confirmaba el miedo que sentía, su garganta parecía querer cerrarse ya que las palabras no salían.

Gohan estaba furioso, lleno de rabia y odió, haber escuchado esas Palabras por parte del asqueroso ser enfrente de el, lo tenían al máximo punto de ebullicion, dejó de apretar el puño de Freezer, el demonio del frío no sabía que hacer, estaba asustado, a tal punto que su postura parecía cansada.

\- "Tu gran orgullo acaba de ser aplastado, tu ego se ah ido, tu coraje ¡Ja! No existe, eres solo una pequeña porquería, Freezer, después de terminar contigo, sigue tu asqueroso hijo" - Las palabras de Gohan hicieron eco en la cabeza del Rey del universo, pero las palabras que dijo al último, lo hicieron reaccionar, como un maldito rayo, soltó un golpe potente, el impactó fue exitoso, pero, lo que vio, le hizo saber que ya no tenía oportunidad alguna.

El golpe de Freezer fue colocado al rostro del Semi Saiyajin, lastimosamente, no hubo ni una pizca de dolor, ni siquiera lo había movido un milímetro.

-"¡AAAAAAAGHHHH!"- Fue el grito que dio el Rey del universo, todos los espectadores estaban atentos, callados, los Saijayins aún estaban de rodillas postrados, pero admirados por la escena enfrente de ellos.

Gohan había hecho algo que incluso en sus sueños de niño, era solo eso, un sueño, en su mano derecha, el Semi Saiyajin tenía el brazo izquierdo de Freezer, la sangre chorreaba del cuerpo de Freezer y de su brazo que ya hacía en la mano de Gohan, hacían de la escena algo perturbadora.

El brazo fue lanzado lejos, un golpe al mentón del Demonio del frío casi le disloca la mandíbula, un segundo golpe hizo que sus pulmones sacaran todo el aire que tenía en ellos, una bocanada de sangre salió de su boca, el estado del Rey del universo era lamentable, los soldados que le quedaban estaban aturdidos y aterrados "¿!TODOS LOS SAIYAJINS SON ASI DE FUERTES Y SALVAJES!?"- fue una pregunta que varios se hicieron,

\- "Tan solo mírate, postrado a mis pies, un Saiyajin te esta matando, un asqueroso ser inferior a ti, tus planes se han frustrado, querías eliminarnos a todos de una vez, solo por leyendas, bueno, debes sentirte orgulloso, una leyenda "¡ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MATARTE!"- Un golpe que acabaría con la vida del Rey del universo, estaba próximo a su rostro, pero...

-"¡DETENTE! ¡FUE BILLS!"- Aquel nombre, aquella acusación, no podía ser verdad, solo era un acto cobarde para que no terminará con su vida, detuvo su golpe, volvió a su postura.

-"¿¡Qué tiene que ver el dios de la destrucción en esto!? "- Freezer vio al Saiyajin, su rostro de pánico era una total alegría para Gohan.

-"¡EL ME ORDENÓ QUE DESTRUYERA ESTE PLANETA!"- Gohan se puso en su postura relajada -"El... Quiere que desaparezca este planeta y sus asque... Habitantes"- No podía creer en las palabras de un maldito villano, Gohan se acercó más a él y lo tomo de su cuello, asfixiandolo, Freezer jadeaba de dolor.

-"¿¡Por qué quiere desaparecer este planeta!?"- Freezer estaba tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire pero no podía.

-"E-El... a el... No le gusta la comida de aquí... "- Gohan soltó a Freezer quien cayó aliviado para respirar -"Además... Dijo que no le agradan los Saiyajins, en especial el Rey vegeta... "- Gohan volteo a ver a Vegeta III, por su lado el ex Rey solo volteo su mirada.

-"Puedo creerte o no, sea como sea, no me interesa por ahora Bills, a quien deseo Matar es a ti ¡FREEZER! ¡MUERE!"- Gohan le dio una patada que lo mando a volar, De sus manos empezó a salir una bola azulada.

-"N-N-NOOOOO ESPERA... ¡ESPERA! ¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN"- Freezer estaba desesperado, angustiado, aterrado, estaba por morir.

-"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- El ataque definitivo de Gohan alcanzó a Freezer, un grito de dolor y sufrimiento fue lo único que se escuchó, de aquel ser, no quedó ni un solo átomo.

Los últimos soldados estaban dudosos de que hacer, su Rey había muerto, ya no tenían por qué obedecer órdenes o pelear sin sentido, lamentablemente, Gohan no dejaría que salieran con vida, el Semi Saiyajin alzo una mano y con múltiples ráfagas dirigidas a los enemigos, los acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La transformación de Gohan desapareció, su forma base había vuelto, el clima volvió a la normalidad, el planeta estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos los que estaban cerca del ahora nuevo rey.

Todo había terminado, literalmente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto, el aumentó de poder de todos los Saiyajins de clase guerrera, Gohan vio a todos los Saiyans, lo rodeaban, inclinados en una rodilla

-"Todos, pónganse de pie, no es necesario que hagan esto"- Todos obedecieron, se pusieron firmes, en varias filas, la general, la teniente, Bardock y Vegeta III Lideraban las filas -"Bien, ya no puedo ocultarles nada, soy un Super Saiyajin, no solo eso, controlo tres fases de la transformación, una más poderosa que la otra, les diré esto una vez, todos pueden llegar a esta transformación, más sin embargo, no les diré como llegar a ser un Super Saiyajin si veo que son una amenaza, ahora, no soy su Rey, asumiré las riendas del planeta hasta ver qué uno de ustedes es digno de ser nombrado Rey, ¿Alguna pregunta?"- Nadie dijo nada, había muchas caras de felicidad al saber que podrían llegar a ser un Super Saiyajin, Gohan puso la mirada en Vegeta III -"Vegeta, tengo que hablar contigo, los demás, Vámonos, reunámonos con los demás en el castillo"- Sin decir nada más, Gohan emprendió vuelo seguido por los demás

En el aire se podía apreciar la muerte de los soldados de los demonios del frío, la destrucción causada por los ataques de Ki, eran miles de soldados muertos, pero, debían admitir que ver eso les traía una gran satisfacción, más, al saber que ningún Saiyajin murió a manos de esos asquerosos, Soldados, Fuerzas Especiales, todos muertos, ¿Lo mejor? ¡La familia del frío muerta!

Gohan estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, "Todo fue culpa de Bills" fueron sus pensamientos, y así era, Bills fue quien en realidad quería desaparecer el Planeta Vegeta, ahora, no sabía que sentir, siempre hubo cierto respeto hacia el Dios de la Destrucción, pero ahora al saber de esto, sentía las ganas de hacerle una visita y preguntarle directamente si lo que había dicho el bastardo de Freezer era cierto.

Laia y Meifu solo observaban al sujeto enfrente de ellas, el que ahora todos aclamaban como su nuevo rey, sus colas seguian inquietas, algo que en realidad no les importaba para nada, ya que ni enteradas del asunto estaban. varios pensamientos les llegaban, pero una de ellas tenia un pensamiento recurrente, y esa era Meifu, no sabia el por que, tampoco queria averiguarlo y por supuesto, no queria cuestionarlo, su pensamiento no era nada mas que querer procrear con aquel Saiyanjin, una locura si es que nos ponemos a pensarlo, pero en si, la raza guerrera era así, o eso al menos pensarian todos.

Laia solo era un mar de sentimientos siendo asotados pon un huracan, vamos, lo odia, lo admira, lo respeta y ahora... no sabia lo que era ese sentimiento que fluia, pero de algo estaba segura, no queria sentir nada mas que odio por el, si, le era imposible, y todo por que es el Saiyajin mas fuerte de todos, incluso el maldito era el Legendario Super Saiyajin, dejo de pensar en ello y trato de buscar el Ki de su hermana Maia, cuando lo sintio, sabia que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo, algo le había pasado.

"¿¡Hmm!?"- Fue el ruido que saco de su boca Gohan, al igual que Laia, sintió algo fuera de orden, y eso era el ki de Maia, sin decir nada, solo frunció del seño, había sentido una enorme hostilidad en un Saiyajin que estaba cerca de los demás, sin decir nada más, aumento su vuelo rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Todos quedaron confundidos por lo que había hecho su Rey, sin protestar o decir nada más que lanzarse una mirada, aceleraron la velocidad lo más rápido que pudieron.

En el castillo, Gine y Terfa estaban esperando la llegada de los demás, sabían que había terminado todo, un sexto sentido les decía eso, igualmente los demás esperaban el regreso de su nuevo Rey, y sin que nadie pudiera ver cómo o escuchar el aproximarse de alguien, su Rey había llegado como si de una imagen se tratase, una Ráfaga de aire se extendió al momento de la llegada de Gohan.

-"G-Gohan..."- Dijo Terfa estupefacta, esperaba verlo con la ropa rasgada, pero no era el caso, si acaso, solo un poco de suciedad, lo que dejó preocupados a Terfa, era esa mirada.

-"¿¡Que es lo que le pasó a Maia!? Y ¿¡Donde está Hinori!?"- Esas preguntas dejaron helados a todos, no sabían que responderle, es más, ni querían hacerlo, temían que diera represalias contra los que no ayudaron, y en este caso, todos estaban involucrados.

-"G-Goha... Rey Gohan"- Gohan volteo a ver a quien pronunció su nombre, una Saiyajin de su edad.

-"Solo dime Gohan, ¿¡Sabes que pasó con ellos dos!?"- Estaba por responder la Saiyajin, pero en eso escucharon que los demás estaban llegando.

Aterrizaron, todos se pusieron contentos, nadie había muerto, todos estában a salvo, algunos mostraron su amor a sus parejas, aún que no era común verlo, está ocasión si lo ameritaba.

-"Gohan... El Capitán Hinori... Bueno, como decirlo... Maia y el..."- Quién hablo fue Gine, su abuela estaba por decirle lo hechos.

-"¡Habla de una vez! ¿¡Que le sucedió a mi hermana!?"- Fueron las palabras amenazadoras que le dio Laia a Gine y si no fuera poco, la tenía agarrada del cuello, alzandola, la estaba estrangulando.

Eso había hecho enojar de sobre manera a dos personas, y una de ellas no estaba de humor en ese momento, Bardock estaba por recriminar a Laia, pero Gohan se interpuso, no dejo que caminara más allá, Gohan camino hacia donde Gine y Laia, la sargento sintió un agarré como ningún otro que le hayan dado en su vida, su muñeca quedó hecha trizas, dio un grito de dolor profundo y verdadero, tomo de la cintura a Gine y la bajo con cuidado.

-"¡MALDITO BASTARDO! TU..."- Quería seguir insultando al Saiyan, pero la mirada que le estaba dando en ese momento superaba incluso las anteriores a su batalla con el ejército de Freezer y con la misma familia del frío, el aire se sintió de un extremo frío, el dolor de su muñeca no se iba, y claro no se iría, estaba rota después de todo.

-"Solo aclaro una cosa enfrente de todos, Gine nunca será tocada por alguien que no sea Bardock, no me interesa si tengo que matar a alguien de ustedes por haberla tocado"- Nadie decía nada, Bardock había sentido unos celos incomparables a nada.

-"¡OYE MOCOSO, DEJA A MI...!"- Antes de que Bardock continuará, Gohan le sonrió cálidamente.

-"Descuida Abuelo, Gine es como mi abuela... Bueno, los dos son como mis padres... Lo que quiero decir es que... los quiero como familia, y si depende de mí, no dejaré que mueran a manos de otros, mientras esté vivo yo los protegeré, así como juro proteger a todos los habitantes del planeta Vegeta"- Nadie susurraba, estaban de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por su Rey.

Gohan aplicó un poco de curación en Gine, el agarre de Laia le había hecho algo de daño, cuando el aura verde dejó de verse, su Abuelita ya estaba curada, el Semi Saiyajin se acercó a una Laia enfadada, llena de cólera, cuando dio un último paso, Laia con su brazo bueno, le dio un golpe directo a su mejilla, Gohan no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo había movido, con delicadeza tomo la mano que le había roto, un gruñido de extremo dolor acompañado de odio dio Laia.

-"¡SUELTAME!"- Un grito acompañado de otro golpe y otro golpe y otro y otro, Laia trataba de que la soltará.

Ahí fue cuando vio el rostro de Gohan, una sola palabra cruzó sus pensamientos "Bipolar" y si, así era, Gohan le estaba dando una mirada de arrepentimiento, también podía apreciar que en su rostro decía "Golpeame todo lo que quieras", Laia solo siguió golpeando a Gohan, mientras el Azabache le curaba su muñeca.

Meifu por dentro era un mar de irá reprimida, quería golpear a Laia, nadie tocaría a su Rey mientras ella estuviera ahí para protegerlo, después de todo era la General de todos los Saiyajins, era como la Reyna sin corona.

-"Perdona Sargento Laia, pero ahora sabes que no debes meterte con mi familia"- Laia dejó de golpear a Gohan, apartó su mano del delicado toque que le daba.

-"Gohan... Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que... Hinori le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca a Maia y si no fuera poco, le dio una patada... el..."- Gine había explicado rápidamente los hechos, pero lo que nadie esperaba fue la reacción del Rey.

Un frío aún más gélido y penetrante que dolía incluso los huesos y te hacía temblar como nada en el mundo se podía sentir por el aumentó de Ki del Semi Saiyajin, su rostro ensombrecido le daba una aspecto muy atemorizante.

-"Iré a ver a Maia, la pusieron en una cápsula de recuperación ¿Verdad?"- Así como sintieron aquel frío, desapareció al pronunciar esas palabras su Rey.

Laia estaba enojada, demasiado, ese bastardo de Hinori, se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Por qué hirió a su hermana? No era ignorante, sabía que el sentía algo por ella y que su hermana sentía algo por el, un triángulo amoroso del cual nadie iba a ganar nada, sintió el ki de su hermana y camino sin mas hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

-"Así es Gohan"- Dijo Terfa, Gohan la miro y asintió, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Ki de Maia, pero su impaciencia no lo dejaba solo caminar uso la teletransportación.

Meifu, antes de que Gohan se fuera, logro tocarlo del hombro, al momento de hacer la teletransportación, Meifu igual viajo junto a su Rey, los dos llegaron donde estaba Maia.

-"¿Que haces aquí General?"- Pregunto el Semi Saiyajin viendo a la hermana de la sargento dentro de la cápsula completamente desnuda.

-"¡Acompaño a mi rey!"- Sin saber cómo, porqué, o cuando, de pronto sintió como su cola se había enredado en algo.

Fijo su vista en su cadera y ahí estaba, su cola estaba enrollada con la de su Rey, Gohan sintió la acción que tomo la cola de la General y desvió su vista hacia su cola que estaba siendo enrollada por la de Meifu.

-"¿¡Meifu... Que hacés!?"- No le desagrada la sensación, se sentía comfortable, pero la acción le tomaba de sorpresa.

-"Yo... No lo sé... Se movió sola"- Meifu trataba de desenrollar su cola, pero no podía, se aferraba incluso más a la de Gohan.

-"Esto... ¿No lo hacen las parejas?"- fue la pregunta del Semi Saiyajin, recordó cuando vio a su abuela y abuelo hacer lo mismo.

-"¿¡QUE!? N-No... "- Con desesperación desenrollo su cola lastimandola en el acto.

-"¿Estás bien General?"- Meifu solo volteó hacia otro lado sin decirle nada.

Gohan dejó de tomarle importancia, fijo su vista en Maia, apretó el botón de liberación del líquido, una vez que se vacío, abrió la compuerta y la saco con cuidado al estilo nupcial, Meifu como ya le había sucedido, sintio una terrible cólera en su interior, el ver a su Rey tomar el cuerpo desnudó de otra mujer y sostenerla tan cerca de el, la hacia querer estallar.

Gohan le coloco un expandex contra frío en todo el cuerpo, resaltaba las curvas de la hermana de la sargento, sin dejar de cargarla aplicó su técnica de curación, todo el cuerpo de Maia fue cubierto por el aura verdoso, en ese momento estaba llegando Laia, que al ver al maldito Saiyajin cargando a su hermana su furia se fue a los cielos, pero no dijo nada, Gohan terminaba de sanar a Maia, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos la hermana de la Sargento, lo primero que logro ver y destinguir fue el rostro del Saiyan que tenía enfrente de ella, la veía con una mirada de preocupación, de total preocupación, vio como su mirada cambiaba a una diferente, que ella deseaba ver en alguien más, pero debía reconocer que se sentía bien el ver esa mirada en el Saiyan en frente de ella, su mirada se notaba embelesada por ella, como si ella fuera la joya más hermosa, el aura verde que también había notado, desapareció, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargada, Gohan con cuidado la dejo de pie, tanto la Sargento como la General no decían nada.

-"Ya estás bien Maia"- Le dijo Gohan con satisfacción, dejó salir un suspiró de alivio.

-"G-Gracias..."- Un muy notorio sonrojo se apreciaba en el rostro de la Saiyajin.

-"Maia, ¿¡Que sucedió!? ¿¡Por qué Hinori te dejo en ese estado!?"- Laia hablo preguntando a su hermana, quería respuestas y de inmediato.

-"El... El... No tiene la culpa... Yo..."- Laia se colocó enfrente de su hermana, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que ahora era más fuerte, antes era más fuerte que el Rey Vegeta, pero ahora, sin usar un Scouter, estaba segura que su poder de pelea era muy superior.

-"¡DIME LA VERDAD!"- Maia retrocedió dos pasos, miro a Gohan queriendo su ayuda.

-"Laia, tranquila, Hinori está a espaldas del Castillo, ve tu, antes de que... "- Gohan se cayó abruptamente por el tacto que sintió en su cola, "¿¡Otra vez!?" Se pregunto internamente.

-"¿Por qué te quedas cayado tan de pronto?"- Le pregunto Laia a Gohan, pues era inusual que se quedará callado de pronto, Gohan la miro y señaló con si dedo hacia sus caderas, Laia bajo rápido la mirada.

Maia y Meifu, vieron lo mismo que Gohan y Laia, la cola de la sargento se había enrollado en la del Semi sayayin, de la impresión y Shock, Laia dio un salto a un lado, pero al estar enrollada su cola, Gohan tropezó, haciendo caer a los dos, Laia ya hacía en el suelo, y Gohan a unos centímetros de sus labios, su respiración era agitada, Laia estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sintió como su cola se enrollo mas fuerte a la de Gohan, sus latidos estaban muy acelerados.

-"Lo siento Laia, permíteme"- Gohan se levantó ayudando a la Sargento, la tomo de la mano delicadamente, lo siguente que hizo, fue tocar la cola de la sargento que al sentir el tacto, fue como si el apéndice fuera una zona erógena, había sentido una corriente eléctrica agradable viajar por todo su cuerpo, sus piernas parecían que habían perdido fuerza.

Gohan desenrollo delicadamente la cola de la sargento de la suya, una vez terminó, pudo notar la mirada de todas, había hecho algo que... Una, había hecho enojar y dos avergonzar a las tres.

-"En fin... Lo que quería decir es que vayas antes de que me encuentre con el, huyó de la batalla, es una deshonra"- Laia asintió sin decir nada, ni mirarlo más, se fue dejando a las dos con Gohan.

-"No es cierto, el no huyó"- Maia vio a la General quien le dio una mirada sería, dando a entender que en efecto, eran verdaderas las palabras del Semi Sayayin, volteo a ver a Gohan -"¡NO ES CIERTO, EL ES VALIENTE, NO ES POSIBLE QUE EL HAYA HUIDO!"- Maia se acercó a él y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen, seguido de sus costillas y después sus mejillas.

-"¡MAIA!"- Grito la General deteniendo las acciones de Maia hacia su Rey, la hizo que la mirara y le dio una mirada llena de enfado -"Hinori es un maldito cobarde, huyó en cuanto pudo, dejó a nuestro Rey solo cuando pidió su ayuda, sabes que existen dos tipos de castigo para lo que hizo"- Meifu soltó las manos de Maia, que se sobo al instante.

-"EL REY VEGETA SABRÁ PERDONARLO..."- Sus gritos estresaban a la General, la callo dándole una mirada más seria y penetrante.

-"El ya no es el Rey, tu Rey está detrás de ti"- Maia volteo a ver a Gohan, no podía ser verdad, el era un gusano.

-"¡EL NO PUEDE SER EL REY, INCLUSO HINORI ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL!"- Veía a Meifu señalando a Gohan, haciéndolo menos.

-"Ojalá no sea así, si Hinori fuera así de fuerte, ya nos habría llevado al infierno, además un cobarde que a la primera huye por miedo a morir, no merece hacerse llamar Sayayin, ni siquiera es digno de nuestra sangre, mucho menos de ser un capitán, deshonra ese título, sabes cuáles son los castigos Maia, ser prisionero de por vida o la muerte"- Gohan se dio la vuelta para buscar a Hinori, sabía que Meifu podía controlar el asunto, no quería enfrentar a Maia.

-"HINORI ES MAS FUERTE QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO NUEVO REY, EL LO VENCERÁ Y SE CONVERTIRÁ EN REY"- Meifu solo suspiro en cansancio.

-"Maia, Gohan es el legendario Super Saiyajin, además exterminó a todo el ejército de la familia del frío, incluso a la misma familia del frío, Freezer, Cold y su hermano mayor Cooler, están muertos, ¿crees que Hinori es una molestia para el?, Con un movimiento es capaz de matarlo"- Maia negaba ante las palabras de la General Meifu, no podía ser verdad, todo había acabado muy rápido, pero el no podía ser así de fuerte y menos ser el Super Saiyajin, demostró ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero el...

-"Donde... ¿¡Eh!?"- Maia volteo para enfrentar a Gohan y abogar por Hinori, aún con lo que le había hecho no quería que lo matarán.

-"Se fue hace ya un rato, está por llegar con Hinori y Laia, si fuera tu, empezaría a correr, aún que... Si no deseas ver muerto al hombre que te gusta, te recomiendo quedarte aquí, yo me retiro"- Sus piernas actuaron solas, Maia corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin dirección concreta, solo sabía que debía ir a espaldas del Castillo.

-"¡MALDICIÓN!"- Solo grito eso Maia perdiéndose entre los pasillos del Castillo.

-"Laia... Maia... Esas hermanas, no dejaré que pertuben a Gohan"- Sus palabras estaban más cargadas de celos que de otro sentimiento, sin apresurar su paso, siguió caminando con elegancia hacia donde se encontraba su Rey.

En las espaldas del castillo, se podía ver cómo dos personas discutían fuertemente, Laia y Hinori, estaban teniendo una charla subida de tono.

-"¡Ya te lo dije! Ella no es más que un estorbo"- Fueron las palabras llenas de rabia que expreso el Capitán.

-"El estorbo eres tú, que no es más que un cobarde, salir huyendo de la batalla, ni siquiera te necesitamos"- Hinori apretó sus puños a más no poder.

-"Laia tú lo viste, ellos eran muy fuertes, no podía hacer nada..."- Le ardió su orgullo, el mismo se había pisoteado.

-"Tan fuertes que yo pude con ellos, se supone que habías prometido nunca dejarme sola en las batallas, pero ahora, en la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas, tu saliste corriendo, eres una maldita deshonra para la sangre Saiyajin"- Hinori vio con ojos afilados a Laia.

-"Ya tienes a alguien que te proteja mejor ¿No...?"- Bajo su mirada, estaba apunto de estallar, esa pregunta era la pólvora, y la respuesta sería el fuego.

-"Hinori... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"- Hinori subió su mirada, llena de odio y tristeza.

-"PORQUE VI COMO VEÍAS A ESE MALDITO SAIYAJIN, SE QUE SIENTES ALGO POR EL, NI SIQUIERA LLEVA TRES DIAS AQUÍ, Y SIN EMBARGO LO MIRAS CON ADMIRACIÓN, UNA ADMIRACIÓN QUE SIEMPRE DESEÉ DE TI"- Laia veía con algo de pena a Hinori, estaba por decirle las palabras que acabarían con su poca cordura.

Segundos antes, Gohan ya había llegado en donde se encontraba ellos dos, sin embargo no se hizo notar, además con esa plática, nunca lo verían, Maia estaba cerca de ahí, podía escuchar los gritos de su amor no correspondido, corrió lo más que pudo, solo para colocarse a un lado del Semi Saiyajin, ahora Rey del planeta, no le tomo atención Maia.

-"En realidad, a el lo odio..."- Fueron las palabras de Laia, Hinori se impresionó, estaba esperanzado aun -"pero también, lo admiro, lo respetó, yo... No se en realidad lo que siento por el... Pero hacia ti, Hinori, solo eres un buen amigo para mi... Se cuánto deseas que sea tuya, pero también se cuánto desea mi hermana ser tuya, la decisión fue tomada hace ya muchos años, nunca estaré a tu lado Hinori, y si tenías alguna oportunidad, la perdiste cuando nos abandonaste en esta batalla y al golpear a mi hermana, el respeto y admiración que te tenía, se terminó, el Rey Gohan te matará por tu deserción"- Nunca se había visto al Capitán llorar, siempre se le vio fuerte y agerrido, pero ahí estaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos, furioso y lleno de rencor, fue ahí cuando vio a Maia y al bastardo que le había arruinado la vida.

-"ESA MALDITA DE MAIA, SIEMPRE SE ESTUVO INTERPONIENDO EN MI CAMINO PARS TENERTE, SIEMPRE ERAN HOSTIGAMIENTOS, LA ODIÓ LA ODIÓ, DESEARÍA HABERLA MATADO HACE POCO, AL MENOS ASI ME HABRIA SENTIDO MEJOR, TU HERMANA NO ES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA FACIL, RESBALOSA Y PUTA, SE VISTE COMO SI QUISIERA SER FOLLADA SIN COMPASIÓN"- Las palabras de Hinori hicieron un enorme hueco en el corazón de Maia, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el quería matarla, y además como si fuera poco, el la veía como un maldito pañuelo desechable, no, más bien, como alguien con quién solo cojer.

Se sintió la más estúpida de ahí, su hermana suelte estuvo centrada en perseguir su sueño y lo había logrado, ella por otro lado, aferrada a un amor imposible, dejó lo que alguna vez había sido su sueño, ser la General de los Saiyajins.

Meifu que iba llegando pudo ver la cola de su Rey moverse hacia la cola de Maia, la enrolló, dándole un poco de calidez a la hermana de la Sargento, solo fue un momento, dejó de enrollar su cola, su mirada te decía que no había nada que pudiera calmarlo, Maia empezó a soltar lágrimas, fue un auto reflejo, se dejó caer en los brazos de quién tenía a un lado, Gohan la sostuvo, abrazándola fuerte y tiernamente, las lágrimas de Maia empapaban el Dogi de Gohan, cosa que no le importaba, Maia se aferró a su pecho, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, ya no le importaba nada, en un movimiento involuntario la cola de Maia buscaba la de Gohan, el Semi Saiyajin pudo notar eso y enrolló la suya con la de ella, Laia y Meifu veían esto con varios sentimientos mezclados, se veían como una pareja.

Laia dejó eso a un lado y golpeó a Hinori fuertemente en su estómago mandándolo a estrellarse con una roca que atravesó, escupió sangre, su furia subió, Gohan sintió un aumento en el Ki de Hinori, pero, la verdad, no podía compararse con Laia.

Un estruendo se escuchó, Hinori subió más su ki, Laia llegó con el dándole una patada en su espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el Castillo, Hinori atravesó todo el complejo hasta que llegó donde estaban los demás, no le había importado a Laia la destrucción que estaba causando, voló rápido hacia donde estaba Hinori.

-"Meifu, ¿Vienes?"- Fue la pregunta de Gohan al Momento de tener sus dos dedos en la frente, Meifu de un salto llegó a tocar el hombro de su Rey, los dos desaparecieron para aparecer donde los demás, que tenían muchas dudas y preguntas al ver al Capitán en tan mal estado.

Laia también había llegado, Hinori con esos dos golpes estaba realmente herido, su visión estaba nublosa, no sabía que veía, y en ratos todo se distorsionaba.

-"¿C-Como es que eres tan fuerte? ¿T-Tu eras apenas más débil que yo?"- Laia se quedó ahí parada viendo con mucho desagrado a Hinori.

-"Gohan me ayudó, gracias a el, ahora tengo este nivel de pelea"- Hinori recupero la conciencia que estaba perdiendo.

-"¡ESE MALDITO NOMBRÉ!"- Hinori vio a Gohan y a Maia, una idea bizarra y de último recurso cruzó por su cabeza, formo una espada de ki en su mano, aumentó mucho su velocidad, tanto, que dejó atónita a Laia y Meifu -"LOS VOY A MATAR"- Gohan solo espero la lentitud de ese golpe final.

Fue sencillo, fácil, jodidamente fácil detener ese ataqué, Gohan se lamento internamente por lo que iba hacer, pero debía hacerlo, tenía potencial para ser un buen capitán, pero ahora solo veía a un traidor, que no dudaría en tomar el papel de Emperador del Universo si pudiera, Gohan tenía torcida la mano de Hinori, y Maia seguía abrazada de Gohan al igual que su cola, un fuerte apretón, no podía hacer el aún capitán de los Saiyajins, solo se retorcía en dolor.

-"Tus pensamientos, sobre tu mediocridad, son el culpar a otros por tus acciones y/o debilidades, eres de un carácter fuerte pero tan débil a la ves, no soportas la crítica, cuando deseas algo, lo quieres y si no lo tienes te encaprichas, había visto un gran Guerrero, un Guerrero que podía incluso llegar a ser mencionado por su alto poder y batallas libradas, pero, en el campo de batalla demostraste tu verdadero ser, eres un cobarde, un egoísta e hipócrita, insultas a una mujer como Maia que aún que su carácter es altanero, en realidad es alguien tan frágil, que se trata con delicadeza y respeto, mencionaste que es una cualquiera, la hiciste llorar, le rompiste el corazón, una parte de ella está rota ahora, se recuperará, al menos ella si lo hará"- Gohan soltó la mano de Hinori, el Capitán tomo su mano y la sobo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"Bien maldito, tu ganas, mándame a la prisión, no me importa estar ahí"- Gohan le dio una mirada sería, el aire se volvió gélido de nuevo, la sensación de muerte hacia temblar a Todos.

-"No te quieras pasar de listo"- Gohan colocó su palma frente a Hinori, fue momentáneo pero una aura de color morada, se notó en la palma del Rey de los Saiyajins -"¡Hakai!"- esa única palabra fue suficiente para que todos quedarán horrorizados e impresionados, Hinori pego un grito tan desgarrador como aterrador, su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando, partículas de luz se fueron desvaneciendo hasta no quedar nada.

-"¿¡Ha... Hakai...!? T-Tu... Tu... Tu eres un..."- Vegeta trato de decirle algo a Gohan, el ya sabía que había hecho, pero Gohan lo callo solo dándole una mirada que advertía con no hablar sobre ello o moriría.

Claro, Bardock no se quedaría con la duda de que rayos había sucedido ahora, en ese ataqué que claramente no se vio nada, todos se quedaron callados nadie decía nada, sabían la pena que se recibía por abandonar un combate, y eso era la muerte, o bien, el ser prisionero toda la vida.

-"Muy bien, todos pueden retirarse, mañana convocaré una junta en el castillo, les diré como se manejará el planeta apartir de mañana, por cierto, si gustan celebrar adelanté, todos hicieron un buen trabajó, se merecen un gran banquete"- Todos se pusieron en una rodilla y gritaron al unísono "VIVA EL NUEVO REY, VIVA LA SANGRE SAIYAJIN", todos se fueron tras eso vitoreando, estaban muy felices, Bardock, Gine y Terfa tomaron caminos separados, solo le dieron un último vistazo a Gohan quién seguía siendo abrazado por Maia.

-"Bien, Rey Gohan, me retiro, Maia, Vámonos"- Laia tomo de los hombros a su hermana, pero lejos dejo querer soltar al Saiyajin, se aferró más a el.

-"Dejala, no me importa, en cuanto se calme la llevaré a la casa de las dos"- Laia asintió a regañadientes, se dio la vuelta y siguió su andar.

-"En fin, este castillo nunca me gustó"- Fueron las palabras de Vegeta que se iba a buscar algún lado para quedarse, Gohan no dijo nada, solo dejó que se fuera "Maldito Azabache" se quejo en sus pensamientos Vegeta.

-"Rey Gohan, como la General, soy como la Reyna, es mi deber quedarme a su lado para protegerlo, por lo tanto estaré en el castillo"- No supo medir sus palabras ni menos expresarlas, se dio cuenta tarde de ello y se ruborizó hasta más no poder cuando ya estaba lejos de la vista de cualquiera.

-"Que día..."- Gohan dejó salir un suspiró de alivio, aún debía tratar un asunto con la Saiyajin que abrazaba -"Maia que tal si..."- Sintió como el agarre de la hermana de la Sargento se intensificó -"De acuerdo, tranquila, aquí estaré contigo"- Gohan acaricio la cabellera de Maia, tan suave y sedoso, ella por su parte, Rodeo la cintura del Semi Saiyajin y se perdió en su aroma, calidez y palpitar serenó de su corazón.

Gohan, quién había visto a esta Saiyajin desde el portal de la máquina, había quedado embelesado, enamorado, se podría decir "Amor a primera vista" sentirla en sus brazos y siendo rodeado por esos delgados brazos lo hacían sentir bien, no se había sentido así desde que... Bueno, pensamientos amargos, es mejor olvidarlos por ahora, se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello, y frotar suavemente su espalda, su cola enrollada en la de ella, de verdad parecían una pareja, por un momento dejó de pensar en eso.

Bills era el nombre que apareció en sus pensamientos, el dios de la destrucción, si lo que había dicho aquel ser repugnante de Freezer era cierto, debía saber el verdadero motivo del por qué, querían acabar con los Saiyajins, a lo largo de su vida, supo de varios que quisieron liquidar a los Saiyajins, sabía que no eran los más educados y menos agresivos, solo se dedicaban a la muerte y destrucción, eso cambiaría, apartir de mañana, después de dar su conferencia, le haría una visita al Supremo Kaio-Sama.

-"¿Me puedo quedar contigo hoy?"- Fue la pregunta de Maia que hizo que Gohan se quedará congelado.

-"¿¡Eh!?"- Fue lo único que pudo decir con una cara de asombrado.

**_Eh vueltooooooooooooo, no olviden dejar su Review, sus Favorite y Follow's_****_(Buzón de Quejas y reclamaciones fuera de servicio)_**


End file.
